Projet RAIGAN
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Le temps passe, avec son lots de changements et de nouvelles épreuves. Pourtant quelque chose na pas bougé, l'amour que ce portent les GetBackers, sauf quant les démons du passé ressurgissent...suite de ce qui nous est précieux
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : La suite de Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux ^^**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 1 **

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours raisonna dans les couloirs dessert. Rapidement, ils se remplirent d'une cohue de lycéens pressés de rentrée chez eux, ou bien d'aller voir le dernier magasin à la mode, les lieux se vidèrent dans le même brouhaha avec lesquels ils s'étaient soudainement remplis.

Une jeune fille courrait pour rejoindre la sorti, slalomant entre les retardèrent qui traînaient encore. Ses long cheveux blond ramené en une haute queue de cheval battant dans son dos. Ses grands yeux marron brillaient avec malice alors qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir son sac sur son épaule. Essoufflé, elle trouva enfin l'objet de son empressement.

"Shinta ! Shinta !" s'exclama elle en agitant sa main

L'interpellé se retourna, affichant un sourire qui aurait put faire pâlir le soleil. Ses cheveux, aussi blond que ceux de la jeune fille, captait d'ailleurs étrangement la lumière, lui donnant un air presque angélique. Ce qui contrastait c'était ses yeux noirs comme des perles dans lesquels il était facile de se noyer tant ils étaient magnétiques.

"Hotaru !" il lui rendit son signe.

La blonde jeta un regard mauvais aux deux autres garçons qui accompagnait Shinta, affichant sans complexe son aversion pour les amis du jeune homme.

"On rentre ensemble aujourd'hui ?" demanda elle en essayant de lissé la jupe plissé de son uniforme.

Shinta lança un regard désolé à ses compagnons, puis ramassa le sac trop lourd de la blonde.

"Ça vaut mieux, papa ce fâcher si je traîne encore après les cours…"

Hotaru émit un adorable petit ricanement avant d'enjoindre l'autre blond à quitter les lieux sans même lui laissé le temps de dire au revoir à ces « deux vautours » comme elle ce plaisait à les appeler.

Les jumeaux Shinta et Hotaru étaient âgé de seize années tout deux scolarisé dans le même établissement, malheureusement, un mauvais hasard avait voulu qu'il ne soit pas dans la même classe cette année.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Hotaru aimait plus que son frère et cela l'avait beaucoup peiné. Bien qu'étant une jolie fille, plutôt populaire parmi les garçons, la blonde était du genre solitaire et soignait particulièrement ses fréquentations, tout à l'inverse de son frère plus extraverti, toujours entouré d'amis,…elle le trouvait bien naïf, il se faisait avoir trop facilement, elle savait bien ce qu'ils disaient de lui dans son dos…bah ils étaient sûrement tous jaloux…

Les jumeaux avaient toujours vécu avec leur père, leur mère étant trop occupé par son travail. Elle et ses deux sœurs leurs rendaient pourtant souvent visite…avant. Son travail n'était pas des moins dangereux, elles étaient toutes les trois transporteurs…et un accident était vite arrivé dans ce monde de l'ombre. Il avait simplement fallu que le destin choisisse la seule des trois qui avaient des enfants…ils n'avaient que dix ans quant cela c'était produit.

Dès lors, Hotaru c'était renfermé sur elle-même, s'efforçant de protéger son grand frère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais cette facette, ce n'était qu'en dehors du cercle familial…

Les deux jeunes marchaient dans la rue en direction du premier arrêt de bus.

"Dit moi Luciole. Ça te dirait qu'on aillent au Honky Tonk avant de rentrer ?" Shinta troubla le silence

Hotaru grimaça en entendant le petit surnom idiot que lui avaient assigné son père et son frère.

"Pourquoi pas…papa n'est peut être pas encore arrivé et peut être qu'oncle Paul nous offrira une glace." Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent d'envie.

Shinta souri, connaissant le petit faible de sa sœur pour les sucreries, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Il allait répliqué quant il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

"Allo ? Ah p'pa…elle est là…quoi mais je croyait…ok, ok on te rejoint." Le blond rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec une moue boudeuse.

Hotaru leva un sourire interrogatif, attendant la transmission du message.

"On dirait que c'est foutu pour les glaces…papa veux qu'on le rejoigne… "Dit il en baissant les yeux.

"Ah bon, où ça ?"

"Au Mugenjô…" soupira le blond.

"Quoi ! Mais je croyait qu'il nous avait interdit d'aller la bas seuls !"

"Je le sait bien, mais il insiste pour qu'on le rejoigne la bas…j'espère juste qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave… " Shinta se tourna vers l'imposante tour, que même l'évolution constante de Shinjuku n'avait put masquer…l'antre des démons…le château infini.

En entendant les mots chargé d'inquiétude de son frère, Hotaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas vu juste…elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre être cher…elle relâcha un soupir de motivation.

"Allons y…"

Pendant un instant, Shinta resta sans bouger avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, admirant l'assurance et la prestance de sa sœur. Il se motiva à son tour et trottina à sa suite pour la rejoindre.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent dans un silence chargé en direction de la forteresse.

Plus ils s'approchaient plus les rues devenaient lugubres et sombres, quelques soit les efforts de chacun ce lieu porteraient toujours les lourd stigmates des batailles passé où du moins tant qu'elles seraient encore présentes dans la mémoires de chacun.

Hotaru détestait cette ambiance, elle savait pourtant bien qu'ils ne risquaient que peut de choses tant qu'ils étaient tout les deux, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait rassuré. Son frère était déjà silencieux depuis trop longtemps et elle pouvait entendre les murmures des gens qui s'écartaient sur leur passage.

"Shinta, où papa veut il qu'on le rejoigne ?" demanda elle, brisant le silence.

"Chez Gen…à la pharmacie…"répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.

"Je vois…"

Elle soupira, craignant les implications derrière cet étrange lieu pour un rendez-vous. Voila donc pourquoi son frangin, d'ordinaire si jovial, lui paraissait si inquiet.

"Oh moins on est sûr que rien n'est arrivé à papa…comment sonnait sa voix ?"

"Je ne sait pas…fatigué peut être…"répondit le jeune en poussant une lourde porte métallique.

Enfin il y était, le cœur de la forteresse, mais la pharmacie était encore loin, ils devaient faire vite.

"Tu te souvient ou c'est ou bien tu va nous perdre une fois de plus ?" tenta Shinta pour briser la lourdeur qui pesait autour d'eux.

"Méchant ! " elle lui tira la langue.

Shinta fit un petit sourire. "Bon ben c'est moi qui guide alors petite sœur."Dit il en reprenant la route.

Hotaru fit une vilaine grimace, elle savait très bien que le fait qu'elle soit venu au monde en dernier prouvait bien qu'elle avait été conçu en premier, c'était don elle l'aînée !

Un brusque mouvement sur le côté capta son attention, elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir une queue touffue disparaître au coin d'une ruelle. La blonde cligna des yeux croyant avoir rêver mais la voix de Shinta la tira de ses pensées.

"Oh quel adorable petit chat ! Je vais prendre une photo pour Natsumi !"

Sans qu'elle n'est le temps de vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hotaru vis son frère partir à la poursuite du chaton au pas de course

"Eh Shin ! Attend !"

La jeune fille poursuivi son frère et le chat par la même occasion dans la ruelle, elle avait crû pendant un instant le perdre de vue quant elle remarqua une touffe blonde passé par une porte défoncé dont les morceaux de bois vermoulus étaient répandus sur le sol poussiéreux.

"Arrête ! Tu ne sait pas ce qu'il y a la dedans !" cria elle.

N'écoutant que son besoin irrépressible de protéger son frère, Hotaru entra derrière lui dans la sombre battisse. Le planché craquait sous ses pieds et elle ne savait vraiment ou elle mettait les pieds tellement tout était sombre et recouvert de toiles d'araignées.

"Shinta ?"

Appela elle en pénétrant dans une pièce ou le sol était jonché de débris et de détritus avec dans un coin ce qui avait été semblé être un matelas dans une autre vie.

"Luciole ? Où est tu ?" fini elle par entendre.

Écoutant le son de la voix, la blonde tenta une fois de plus de retrouvé l'autre jeune, appelant son nom une nouvelle fois elle s'enfonça un peut plus dans la maison. Un craquement sinistre lui répondit, la maison sembla tremblée pendant quelques secondes mais Hotaru continua d'avancer.

La blonde manqua de prudence, les différentes couches de poussières l'empêchant de bien voir ou elle mettait les pieds sa chaussure s'empêtra dans un trou du planché.

Tout le reste se produisit en une fraction de seconde. Perdant l'équilibre elle commença à tombé alors que son frère apparaissait dans l'encadrement d'une porte beaucoup trop loin pour elle. Mettant par réflexe ses mains devant elle, le planché trop pourri se brisa sous son poids et ce fût tout le sol de la pièce qui s'effondra dans un gigantesque fracas qui court son cris de surprise suivi d'un nuage de poussière.

Shinta se protégea les yeux et toussa, quant il pût enfin y voir plus clair, il ne trouva qu'un gigantesque et profond trou à l'endroit était censé se trouvé sa sœur.

"HOTARUUUUU !!!"

Son hurlement désespérer raisonna sur les murs…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : Le retour de Ban et Ginji !**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 2**

Le soleil déclinant de fin d'après midi n'arrivait pratiquement plus à éclairer la petite chambre aux allures aseptisées. Le seul son qui transparaissait était la respiration saccadé et difficile qui passait laborieusement à travers les lèvres entre ouverte du jeune homme étendu sur le lit.

Ses yeux clôt et ses trais étaient tiré, affichant sa douleur, la sueur collait à son front ses étranges mèches argentées. Une main amicale remonta un drap jusqu'à son menton, l'autre personne murmura des mots de réconforts à peines audible puis laissa la pièce se plongé à nouveau dans un silence quasi-total.

Un gémissement plaintif et douloureux raisonna avec une telle soudaineté qu'il fit sursauté l'infirmière improvisé. Il passa une éponge humide sur le front brûlant du garçon espérant le soulagé quelque peut.

"Ginji…"

Une voix claire et d'un ton doux fit ce retourné le blond qui veillait sur le malade, les années passé n'avait en rien altéré la beauté des deux hommes qui ce faisaient à présent face à face. Le temps avait l'air de c'être arrêter dans leur vingt ans, Ban et Ginji étaient resté pareils à eux même.

"Ban-chan…qu'est-ce qu'il a dit moi…"

Ginji passa ses bras autour des hanches du maître du Jagan, celui si répondit immédiatement à son étreinte en ébouriffant les cheveux d'or de son amant.

"On en sait rien Gin…on en sait rien."

Le bond étouffa un sanglot en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse finement musclé de Ban, le brun resserra ses bras autour du corps de son aimé tentant de le rassurer. Mais il n'était pas venu le rejoindre pour ça…quelque chose de plus urgent que l'état de santé de Makubex réclamait son attention et il avait promis de ne rien dire à Ginji.

"Amour…Je vois devoir te laisser…je te promet que je serait de retour dans quelque heures.

Ginji sera de ses deux mains le pull bleu foncé de Ban, puis s'éloigna de lui à contre cœur, refusant de rencontré ses yeux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune malade.

"Humm, mais tâche de me les ramenés en entier…"

Ban senti le sourire dans la voix de Ginji et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, évidemment que Ginji saurait, c'était ses enfants après tout…

"Hotaru ! Hotaru !" continua d'appeler Shinta en essayant de s'approcher le plus possible du trou

"Aaaahh c'est ma faute je suis qu'un idiot !"

Il était sur le point de s'arraché les cheveux quant la une lumière bleuté s'alluma soudainement à l'intérieur du trou, c'était la lumière de sa sœur, celle qui lui avait valu son surnom.

"Hotaru tu va bien ? !" cria il à nouveau

"Oui ! J'ai atterri sur une sorte de mousse végétale ! Mais je ne peux pas remonté ! Je croit que je me suis foulé la cheville." répondit la voix de la blonde, un peut trop lointaine à son goût.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé Ban, il va venir nous aidé."

"QUOI ! Mais t'est malade ! Si papa apprend ça il va nous tuer !" la lumière s'intensifia pendant un instant.

"Te plein pas ! On avait pas le choix, je n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente !" Shinta se pencha un peut plus au dessus du trou.

"Comme si ça changeait beaucoup de d'habitude…Aie saleté de…"

"Je t'ai entendu !!! Bon je vais allé à sa rencontre, tu t'en sortira toute seule ?" demanda Shinta plus pour s'assuré lui-même que sa sœur était réellement hors de danger.

"Oui, oui, va je suis pas en sucre…beurk c'est gluant…"

Shinta quitta le vieux bâtiment précipitamment, n'ayant qu'en tête l'idée de secourir Hotaru le plus rapidement possible.

De son côté la blonde était encore assise la où elle avait atterri scrutant les recoins sombres de l'étrange sous sol. Elle se trouvait sur une étrange fine surface spongieuse et humide à mis chemin entre un parterre de champignon et du lichen. Des morceaux de plâtre de plancher étaient éparpillé autour d'elle, par chance les poutres étaient tombés beaucoup plus loin, allant se fracasser dans les murs de la pièce.

Des morceaux brillants reflétèrent sa lumière attirant son attention. Que faisaient tout ces morceaux de verres dans un endroit sans fenêtre ? La blonde tenta de se lever, la curiosité prenant le dessus, la douleur à sa cheville ne réprimait pas son envie d'explorer.

Hotaru, avait à la différence de son frère jumeaux hérité d'une partis des talents de son père Amano Ginji, elle parvenait tout juste à faire luire sa peau de façon à produire une faible lumière semblable à celle d'une luciole…mais son frère lui n'a vais jamais montré aucun signe d'une telle capacité…et cela était bien étrange.

"Mais qu'est-ce que …?"

La pied valide de la blonde entra en contacte avec une sorte de liquide alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait un pas. Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'une flaque d'eau se répandait sans bruit sur le sol bétonné du sous sol.

Hotaru pensa d'abord que quelque chose avait dû percer une conduite d'eau dans sa chute mais son regard suivi le point d'arriver d'eau.

Là au fond, contre le mur le plus éloigné, entre des meubles renversé et une série de câbles, une espèce de grande cuve transparente avait été brisé par un gros morceau de poutre, c'était de la que s'échappait l'eau. Maintenant, Hotaru comprenant d'où venait les éclats de verres.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi un enfant tentait de se relevé d'entre les débris, il était nu et tremblant et encore plus particulier, ses cours cheveux humides arborait une étrange teinte bleu azur.

Bien qu'elle était jusque là silencieuse, comme hypnotisé par cette étrange apparition, elle s'avança du mieux qu'elle peut vers lui, tenta d'un voix douce.

"Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là petite chose ?"

Le petit releva brusquement la tête, plongeant son regard apeuré dans celui surprit d'Hotaru.

Ce qui étonna la blonde c'était la couleur de ses yeux, de profonds émeraudes qui semblait caché en eux autant de puissance que ceux de Ban, la blonde frissonna ne pouvant se soustraire à ce regard.

"Hotaru ! Tu es toujours là ? Ba-ban va descendre venir te cherché !"

La blonde détourna un instant ses yeux pour regardé dans la direction des voix, elle aurait parié avoir entendu le bruit d'un coup de point sur un crâne suivi d'un 'Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!'

Hotaru ne put se retenir de rire doucement, elle distingua la silhouette de Ban qui commençait à descendre en rappel à l'aide d'une corde.

Arrivé à ça hauteur il lui tendit la main.

"Allé vient la puce." Lui dit il avec un sourire rassurant

"Attend ! Je…" mais quant elle se retourna, l'enfant avait disparu.

"Quoi, tu as perdu quelque chose ?"

"Non, rien."

Elle attrapa le bras tendu de Ban, croyant que tout cela n'avait du être qu'une illusion dû à sa chute.

"Remontez nous les filles !" cria Ban une fois qu'Hotaru fut bien attaché autour de sa taille.

"Tu veux peut être rester en bas Midô ? !" demanda sarcastiquement une autre voix familière à la jeune fille.

Hotaru rigola devant la grimace du brun et jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule alors qu'ils étaient hissés en hauteur. C'est la qu'elle le vit, caché derrière un meuble, la tête bleuté dépassait de quelques centimètre, elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle se tût quant elle croisa une fois de plus les magnifiques yeux émeraudes du garçonnet…elle savait pourtant qu'elle reviendrait le voir…seule. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas abandonné comme ça ce petit être sans défenses.

Kazuki le tisseur lui attrapa les bras et termina de la remonter tandis que Ban était aidé par Shinta.

"Dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes encore mis les gamins, qu'est-ce qui vous as prit de venir joué dans un endroit pareil ?" demanda le maître du Jagan, faussement furieux.

Shinta se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. "Je…euh…"

"On s'est perdu !" le coupa Hotaru, couvrant sa bêtise

Ban secoua la tête. "Pas de toutes, Ginji est bien votre père…"

Kazuki émit un petit ricanement cristallin étant pour une fois d'accord avec Ban.

"Peut être devrions nous retourné à la pharmacie maintenant ?" fini t'il par demandé.

"Tu peut marché ?"Demanda Ban à Hotaru.

"Plus ou moins…" répondit elle.

Ban ne se formalisa pas plus et avec un soupir attrapa Hotaru pour la porté sur son dos, celle-ci cria de surprise.

"Eh ! Je suis plus un bébé." Elle frappa l'épaule de Ban.

Le brun se contenta de resserrer sa prise en passant ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille. "Tu nous ralentirait, j'ai promis à Ginji de revenir vite."

Personne jusque là n'avait prêté plus attention à Kazuki et ne remarquèrent que le bruit de la fermeture de son téléphone portable.

"Et on devrait vraiment faire vite,…l'état de Makubex vient de s'aggraver…"

Échangeant tous les quatre un regard entendu il quittèrent les lieux précipitamment, en direction de la pharmacie du vieux Gen.

Hotaru jeta un dernier regard vers le bâtiment qui s'éloignait de sa vision.

"Attend moi, petite chose, je revient vite…" murmura elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : Le retour de Ban et Ginji !**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 3**

Le groupe arriva à la pharmacie en quelques minutes, Ban poussa la porte en premier, Hotaru toujours sur son dos.

Ginji les attendait là, au centre de la pièce, la fatigue et l'inquiétude évidente dans son expression. Il souris en voyant entrer son amant et ses enfants suivi d'un de ses meilleurs ami. Ban déposa Hotaru qui s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son frère déjà entre les bras de leur père.

"Quel soulagement, vous n'avez rien…"dit le blond en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

"Il faudrait quant même que je jette un œil à cette cheville, jeune fille." Statua une voix féminine derrière eux.

Hotaru releva sa tête de l'épaule de Ginji pour voir que celle qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Ren se tenait derrière eux, les mains sur les hanches, sa blouse blanche et ses cheveux mis long coiffé en une petite queue lui donnait un air sérieux et intelligent. Elle avait rapidement obtenu ses diplômes de médecine quant elle avait enfin prit la décision de se lancer dans les études.

"Comment est le gamin ?" demanda Ban alors que Ren aidait Hotaru à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Il est stable, pour l'instant, il nous a fait peur…"

Le détenteur du Jagan se rapprocha de Ginji, lui offrant une épaule réconfortante, celui-ci ne se fit pas prié et si blottit immédiatement.

"Il…Ban-chan…après tout le mal qu'ont s'est donné pour qu'il soit libre…"

"Ça va allé Gin…il est fort."

Hotaru surprit tout le monde en poussant un cri de douleur au moment ou Ren avait appuyé trop fort sur sa cheville enflée.

"Hum ce n'est qu'une foulure…ne force pas dessus et tu va te passer matin et soir la pommade que je vais te donner jusqu'à ce que tu n'ait plus mal, d'accord ?"

La blonde hocha simplement la tête.

"Je ne peut jamais vous laissez sans surveillance…comment est-ce arrivé cette fois ?"

Ce que les jumeaux redoutaient ne tarda pas, ils redoutaient les punitions de leur père. Mais cette fois, Ban ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Laisse les, tu sait comment ils sont…"

Le blond poussa un long soupir et son regard disait clairement que ce n'était que parti remise…

"P'pa…Est-ce qu'on peut voir Maku-chan ?" se risqua à demander Shinta.

Ginji fixa ses deux enfants en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, devait il vraiment leur montré l'état actuel de leur ami ?

"Ne faites pas trop de bruits alors…"fini il par dire.

Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la chambre du malade Hotaru soutenu par Shinta. Sakura Kakei était assise face au jeune maître des bas-fonds, à la place qu'occupait Ginji auparavant, elle épongeait régulièrement le front fiévreux et ne se retourna que lorsque le blond posa sa main sur le lit.

"Je voulait que vous veniez…pour que vous sachiez que je vais rester veiller sur lui un moment…comme je ne veux pas que vous restiez seuls, vous allé rester ici avec moi." dit il à voix basse.

"Ban ne peut pas rester avec nous ? Sinon on peut bien ce débrouillé tout seuls quelques jours." Protesta Hotaru.

"Ban ne me laissera pas, et je doute que Maku aille mieux de sitôt."

"C'est si grave ?" Shinta observa le visage endormi du hacker.

Sans prévenir, faisant presque sursauté Sakura, Ginji souleva le drap blanc qui recouvrait Makubex, montrant finalement le mal qui le rongeait.

Les deux enfants prirent une inspiration bruyant et Sakura détourna le regard en ce mettant une main devant la bouche.

"Co-Comment…il…" Shinta ne trouvait pas ses mots, sa sœur elle était complètement muette.

Cela n'était pas possible, cela ne ce pouvait pas, Makubex était libre ! Comme tout les habitant des bas-fond ! Il pouvait quitté la tour, Ban et Ginji avaient failli perdre la vie pour ça ! Alors pourquoi…pourquoi son corps s'éteignait par endroit, pourquoi disparaissait il avant de réapparaître comme si il n'était fait que de données corrompues…Makubex…

"Masaki et les autres font tout pour savoir d'où cela vient…ce n'est pas général puisque Ren n'est pas affecté…"

Ginji n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ses enfant le tenait déjà fermement entre leurs bras chacun d'un côté, il savait combien chacun des amis de leur père était précieux et ses yeux, et Makubex était l'un des plus important…

"Ils vont y arriver papa, tu verra, ils vont le tirer de là."

"Merci…"

Ginji aperçu Ban qui les regardait depuis son poste contre l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le blond se replongea un instant dans ses souvenirs…Ban, il avait toujours été au courant…il avait toujours sus que la transporteuse Mizuki portait ses enfants. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien dit à Ginji, l'ex-Raitei n'avait connu l'existence des jumeaux que quant la jeune femme les lui avait présenté en larmes, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper…et Ginji avait été si furieux. Il avait apprit que Ban lui avait caché délibérément leur existence, craignant que Ginji ne les rejette, ne veuille pas d'eux, car ils étaient le fruit d'un épisode de sa vie qui le faisait encore beaucoup souffrir, il avait dit à Mizuki de faire de même et elle avait respecter sa volonté, admettant que Ginji ne voudrait peut être pas d'enfants issu d'un vol des plus intime...

_"Ginji n'est pas prêt pour élever des enfants." _Avaient été ses mots, et Ginji l'avait appris, Ban lui avait tout avoué…il l'avait énormément regretté quant le blond, fou de rage, avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours, lui laissant les jumeaux à peine âgé de quelques jours sur les bras.

Mais Ginji lui avait tout pardonné, il n'avait pu retenir aucune rancoeur contre son amour car quant il était rentré quelques jours plus tard après avoir longuement réfléchit…il l'avait trouvé endormi sur le canapé, les deux enfants dans un couffin devant lui, des biberons vides sur la table basse.

Et il avait comprit, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il advienne, Ban était, est et sera l'amour de sa vie, son être précieux sur lequel il devait veillé et par déçu tout chérir…son Ban-chan.

"Papa…ça ne va pas ?" demanda Hotaru, le tirant brusquement hors de ses pensées.

Ginji répondit simplement en serrant d'avantage sa fille, avant de la relâché pour allé rejoindre Ban qui désirait lui parler en privée, les deux amants disparurent dans une autre pièce et les jumeaux embrassèrent Sakura avant de la laisser avec Makubex.

"Tenez les enfants, vos uniformes son couvert de poussière et de boue. Vous n'aurez plus qu'a allé récupérer un sac chez vous demain."

Ren leur apporta des vêtements qu'elle avait sortis de son placard.

"Je n'est pas l'intention de m'habiller comme une fille !" protesta Shinta

Ren souri "Tu serait surprit de voir comment je m'habillait à ton age."

Shinta souleva alors la veste qu'elle lui avait prêtée, un blouson noir avec le logo des volts en jaune et rouge.

"Rétro, mais vachement chouette." Lui répondit finalement le jeune garçon.

"Fait y attention, j'y tien beaucoup."

Elle quitta la salle pour retourner aider son grand père à la confection de médicament.

Hotaru regardait le peut que l'on voyait de soleil couchant par la fenêtre, son esprit était toujours troublé. Malgré son inquiétude pour l'état de santé de leur ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette incroyable paire d'yeux émeraude qu'elle avait rencontré.

L'enfant au cheveux bleu, elle ignorait comment, l'avait empêché de signalé sa présence, ses mots étaient rester bloqué dans sa gorge…ce petit être mystérieux ne voulait pas être découvert.

Peut importe, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, dans cet endroit sordide, il devait avoir froid, faim, enfin il était si étrange qu'elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien…d'ou venait il, pourquoi était il dans cette cuve ? Penser à tout cela lui donnait un affreux mal de tête.

Tout ce dont Hotaru avait la certitude c'était qu'elle irait le retrouver ce soir, quant tout le monde dormira, ça cheville ne lui faisait déjà plus trop mal, et peut être lui apporterait elle des vêtements, une couverture et peut être même de quoi manger…

"Hotaru ? Hotaru ? Tu dort les yeux ouvert ?" elle ne c'était même pas aperçu que son frère lui secouait l'épaule.

"Hum, non, non, je réfléchissait…tout est si bizarre en ce moment."

"Je comprend…mais la papa et Ban nous appel pour passé à table, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour être dans les nuages."

Hotaru fronça les sourcils et tira la langue devant la moquerie de son frère, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la salle à manger où tout ceux présent se rassemblaient déjà, à l'odeur délicate qu'elle pouvait sentir, elle devina que c'était Kazuki qui avait joué les chefs…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotaru sortit sans faire de bruit de sa chambre, elle ramassa son sac a dos qu'elle vida de ses affaires scolaires pour y mettre à la place, un tee-shirt, une petite couverture et quelques paquets de biscuits.

Elle remarqua la lumière sous la porte qui menait à la chambre de Makubex, sûrement que son père et Sakura étaient encore à veillé sur l'informaticien…

Secouant la tête, Hotaru se fit d'autant plus discrète, sans bruit elle traversa le hall et ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie, un dernier regard derrière en arrière puis elle s'enfonça dans la nuit du Mugenjô

Elle ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois pour laissé passé une autre tête blonde qui fila immédiatement à sa suite.

Elle avait sous estimer son jumeaux et avait oublié que Shinta savait toujours quant quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, bien sûr qu'il se ferait un devoir de la suivre…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 4**

Hotaru regarda dans les profondeurs sombres du vieux bâtiment. Aidé de sa lumière, elle retrouva sans encombre le trou où elle était tombée plus tôt dans la journée.

Le calme de la nuit régnait, elle se demanda si le petit garçon était toujours en bas…un craquement sourd fit sursauté la blonde. Elle activa le pas, craignant un nouvel effondrement de l'immeuble délabré.

Utilisant des débris, ainsi qu'une veille porte vermoulu, elle se construit une échelle de fortune bien que pas très stable.

Atteignant le fond du trou, Hotaru intensifia légèrement sa lumière éclairant ainsi les tréfonds de la veille cave qu'elle découvrit encore plus recouverte de moisissures et de champignons que dans ses souvenirs.

Ne réprimant pas une grimace de dégoût, la jeune fille fit un premier pas à la recherche de l'enfant aux cheveux bleus. Cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer, elle ne l'appela pas, ni ne fit de gestes brusques. S'appuyant plus difficilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru sur sa cheville blessée, la blonde s'avança vers le dernier endroit ou elle avait aperçu ses yeux verts.

Et elle le trouva là, exactement au même endroit, ses petit yeux étaient sereinement clos alors que quelques mèches bleuté les recouvraient, une respiration calme s'échappait d'entre ses petites lèvres rose entrouvertes, l'enfant était endormi en position fœtale sur un vieux tas de chiffons gris et mangé par les mites, recouvert par un autre chiffon un peut moins salle que les autres.

Hotaru soupira devant la vision triste que celui-ci offrait, au moins ici il était à l'abri des courants d'air. S'agenouillant, elle laissa sa main au dessus du visage de l'endormi, avant de passé ses doigts dans les étranges cheveux azur. Ils était agréablement soyeux et prenait des reflets cobalt sous la lumière électrique.

Deux paupières s'ouvrirent alors lentement sur le monde, d'abord embrumé par le sommeil, les deux prunelles vertes s'allumèrent d'une étincelles de crainte lorsque l'enfant comprit qu'il n'était plus seul. Précipitamment il se leva en émettant une plainte craintive et couru se caché, se couvrant tant bien que mal d'un morceau de chiffon. Hotaru lui fit un sourire rassurant en le voyant caché entre deux étagères tombé au sol.

"Ne craint rien petite chose, regarde je t'ai apporté à manger."

La blonde sortie de son sac une barre chocolaté et en défit l'emballage avant de la présenter au petit garçon. Il regarda l'objet timidement avant de serré encore plus dans l'ombre, cherchant à disparaître, mais un grognement provenant de son estomac le trahi ce qui fit rire Hotaru.

"Tien, tu peut la manger."

Elle posa la friandise sur le tas de chiffon devant elle, avant de se reculer, agissant comme Shido le faisait parfois avec les animaux sauvages.

Timidement, le garçonnet sorti une jambe, puis une autre, se couvrant toujours du chiffon, il s'avança vers l'objet de sa convoitise, surveillant chaque mouvement d'Hotaru, il attrapa la barre et détalla dans sa cachette en possession de son trésor.

"Si tu en veux encore j'en ait d'autres, mais celle là il va falloir venir me les prendre."

Hotaru prit une nouvelle barre qu'elle agita devant elle, s'asseyant sur le tas de chiffon elle attendit patiemment en déversant le contenu de son sac.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, puis, le petit s'avança, doucement, hésitant, reculant parfois quant la blonde faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Il s'installa à genoux sur le tas de chiffons, le plus loin possible de la jeune fille, évitant son regard, couvrant ses yeux de ses mèches bleus.

Hotaru souri lorsqu'elle vit les contours le la bouche de l'enfant recouvert de chocolat.

"Peut tu me dire ton nom ?" tenta elle

Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas, scrutant la nourriture dans les mains de la blonde, il releva des yeux affamés vers elle.

"Mhhm…" fit le seul son qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Comprenant tout de même se qu'il désirait, Hotaru déposa une autre barre chocolaté devant lui, le bleuté s'empressa de la dévoré.

"Tu ne peut pas parlé ?"

Devant la question, l'enfant inclina la tête sur le côté dans une expression que la jeune fille trouva des plus adorable, elle défit l'emballage d'un paquet de biscuit et le lui tendit.

Toujours pas rassasié, il ne ce fit pas prier pour attrapé un biscuit sablé et commencé à le grignoté. Hotaru ne le quittait pas des yeux le détaillant, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit vêtu que de chiffons, il n'était pas, à proprement parler, maigre ni ne portait aucune trace évidente de maltraitance, de petite taille, il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. La blonde se rapprochait petit appétit, presque imperceptiblement de peur qu'il ne retourne ce caché à nouveau.

Quant il eu terminé le paquet de gâteau, elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètre de lui, il releva la tête sa crainte semblait envolé, un air expectatif sur son visage. Hotaru posa ses yeux noisette dans ceux émeraude du petit garçon, leurs reflets étaient fascinants et les expressions de l'enfant y étaient aussi claires que dans une boule de cristal.

"Nhhn !"

Le son plaintif la ramena brusquement à la réalité. La blonde prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ou elle était et ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ses mains se crispèrent et tout lui revint lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu entre ses doigts.

"Oh ! Tu doit avoir froid dans ses chiffons, je t'ait apporté de quoi t'habiller."

Elle souleva un t-shirt blanc probablement trop grand pour le garçonnet, celui-ci regarda alors le bout de tissu mité avec lequel il s'était drapé avant de revenir sur le vêtement que lui offrait la jeune fille. La blonde avança une main hésitante vers l'enfant.

"Je peut ?" sa voix se fit rassurante.

Le bleuté se contenta de fermé les yeux avec force et de posé ses bras le long de son corps, il sentit le tissu froid et humide quitté sa peau avant que ses cheveux ne soient ébouriffé et qu'il ne sente quelque chose de doux et chaud et qui sentait bon le recouvrir.

Il passa par réflexe les bras dans les manches courte, cligna des yeux en les rouvrant, il fixa un instant le linge blanc trop large qui le couvrait jusque en dessous de ses genoux, il reporta enfant ses yeux surprenant sur la jeune fille qui fut plus qu'étonné par le sourire qui s'étira alors sur lèvres.

"Eh ben, on peut dire que ça à l'air de te plaire."

La jeune fille agissant plus par habitude porta sa main dans cheveux particuliers du petit pour les ébouriffer. Mais celui-ci prit peur et s'éloigna avec une exclamation de surprise, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tremblant comme une feuille.

"Excuse moi, je ne voulait pas te faire peur. On dirait un petit chaton apeuré."

S'étant couvert les yeux avec les mains, l'enfant sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'Hotaru lui déposa quelque chose de plus lourd de plus chaud et d'incroyablement doux sur le dos.

"Là, ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te manger."

Les caresses dans son dos et le frottement du tissus l'apaisèrent, il se détendit tout doucement laissant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille l'attiré contre ses genoux. Il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux pour la regarder, elle l'avait enveloppé dans une petite couverture polaire bleu turquoise, l'enfant observa le visage de sa bienfaitrice et n'y vit que de la tendresse et de l'affection. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec lenteur à mesure que la lumière qui émanait de la blonde s'amenuisait.

Hotaru observa le sommeil gagné se petit être étrange, elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de lui. Un bruit de craquement de bois lui fit relevé les yeux vers le trou. Elle sentit l'enfant ce tendre dans ses bras.

"Waiiiie !" un cri de douleur troubla le silence.

Hotaru reconnu immédiatement cette voix et prit une expression atterré, mais le petit lui se releva, s'échappa de l'éteinte confortable de la blonde, mais contre toute attente, plutôt que de retourné dans un trou sombre, il se cacha derrière elle, s'agrippant de toute la force de ses petites mains au pull rouge qu'elle portait.

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Shinta ?" demanda elle sur un ton de reproche.

"Hé hé hé, je suis grillé."

L'idiot fini qui servait de frère jumeau à Hotaru sorti de sa cachette en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gênée de s'être fait prendre.

"Je m'inquiétait pour toi petite sœur, je mis la mains sur un morceau de verre quant t'a baissé ta lumière." Répondit il finalement

Shinta présenta sa main blessé de manière a se justifié. Hotaru sentit le bleuté renforcé sa prise dans son dos, mais elle savait qu'il jetait des regards curieux par dessus son épaule.

"Depuis combien de temps et tu là ?"

"Dix minutes environ…je ne voulait pas descendre au début mais quant je t'ai entendu parlé avec quelqu'un…"

"Idiot." Hotaru secoua la tête

Shinta s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta de voir ce qui ce cachait dans le dos de sa sœur.

La blonde posa ses mains sur celle de l'enfant dans un geste rassurant.

"Tu n'a pas besoin de te cacher, c'est un ami, il ne te fera rien…"

L'enfant passa sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de la blonde pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

"S'est avec lui que tu parlait ? Il est drôlement mignon." Shinta fit un brillant sourire au petit garçon.

"Bonjour toi." Dit il a l'enfant qui se recacha derrière Hotaru mais ne lâchant pas le blond des yeux

Amusé par le comportement de l'enfant, Shinta n'en perdit par pour autant la notion des priorités.

"Que va-t-on faire de lui ? On ne peut pas le laissé ici." Demanda il a sa jumelle, retrouvant son sérieux.

"Tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille quitter cet endroit." Répondit la blonde

Hotaru poussa patiemment l'enfant à sortir de sa cachette, celui-ci d'abord réticent, prit confiance et se laissa faire, se retrouvant de nouveau assis sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

"Je pense qu'on devrait quant même l'emmener chez grand-père Gen…les adultes serons quoi faire." Continua Shinta.

Hotaru regarda le petit qui semblait très attentif à leur conversation, bougeant son regard d'un blond à l'autre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de Shinta qui ne pût se défaire de leur couleur incroyable, jamais il n'avait vu un vert aussi pur.

"Ouah, presque la même intensité que le Jagan…" fini il par dire après c'être défait de l'emprise magnétique.

"C'est-ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi quant je l'ait vu pour la première fois…"

Hotaru posa sa main dans la chevelure bleutée. L'enfant se détendit visiblement et se laissa allé contre la poitrine de sa protectrice, ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil ne tarda pas a s'emparé de lui.

Shinta observa la scène avec un sourire attendrit, sa sœur savait vraiment apaisé les cœur, même les plus sauvages, pas étonnant que Koga Fuyuki de trois ans leur cadet était fou d'elle, même si il ne l'avouera jamais songea le blond.

"Maintenant qu'il dort…tu va devoir m'aider à la transporter, si tu veux qu'on le ramène à la pharmacie."

Shinta soupira lourdement prit d'un excès de feignantise, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"Comme tu veux…allons y avant quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence…"

Il se relevèrent tout les deux, Hotaru portant le petit endormi dans ses bras. Ils remontèrent à la surface s'orientant dans la nuit grâce à la faible lumière de Hotaru…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 5**

Ban avait finalement réussi à convaincre Ginji de quitter le chevet de Makubex affin de venir se reposer.

Les lumières de l'extérieur pénétraient à peine par le petite fenêtre de la pièce qui avait été assigné au Get Backers, elles permettaient tout juste de distinguer le Futon étalé au sol, sur lequel se trouvait deux silhouettes enlacé.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la paix de ces deux êtres apparemment endormi, pourtant deux grands yeux lumineux s'ouvrirent brusquement prouvant que leur possesseur n'avait pas encore été gagné par le sommeil.

"Les enfants sont rentrés…je vais allé leur dire deux mots."

L'ex Raitei commença à se lever mais fut retenu par les bras puissant de son partenaire qui se refermèrent sur sa taille.

"Mhm tu m'avait promis…tu t'en occupera demain…" Midô Ban était visiblement plus ensommeillé.

Ginji se rallongea et se tourna vers Ban, il se détendit complètement quant il vit le beau visage de son partenaire, il glissa une main taquine dans les cheveux chocolat et ne résista pas à l'envi de le remercié de sa bienveillance en lui accordant un baisé.

Bien qu'épuisé, Ban répondit avec grand enthousiasme aux attentions du blond, glissant sa main sous son t-shirt.

"Demain…repose toi Gin…tu en as besoin." Enchaîna le brun, leurs lèvres séparées seulement de quelques centimètres.

"Excuse moi Ban-chan…tu as raison." La fin de sa phrase avait presque été murmurée.

Ginji remonta la couverture sur eux, les nuits se faisant froides. Il s'endormi enfin après avoir calé sa tête contre le torse du brun, la ou il pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

Ban ouvrit un œil, malgré son ensommeillement, l'espace d'un instant, ses sens s'étaient mis en alertes l'avertissant d'un danger tout proche il ne se détendit pas malgré le fait que cette impression ait aussitôt disparu. Il resserra sa prise sur le blond endormi, lui garderait un oeil ouvert…

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le son strident et régulier d'un réveil fit grimacé Shinta, son bras s'étendit de sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de faire taire cet importun troubleur de sommeil.

Se redressant, il poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"'Taruuu , faut ce préparer pour le lycée…" dit il avec un autre bâillement.

Un étrange grognement lui répondit Étonné par sa sœur qui pourtant était toujours la première debout, il tourna les yeux vers la couchette voisine, son souffle se perdit avant qu'il ne ce souvienne pourquoi une chevelure azure pouvait être vue à côté de celle blonde de ça sœur.

L'enfant qu'ils avaient ramener la nuit dernière…

Le petit s'était malencontreusement réveillé à leur arriver à la pharmacie, prit d'une panique silencieuse, Hotaru avait eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer et à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lire autant de peur dans les yeux d'un si jeune enfant…

Après de longue minutes les deux jeunes avaient réussi à faire retombé l'étrange garçonnet dans les bras de Morphée, mais il s'agrippait si fort à la blonde qu'elle du se résoudre à le laissé dormir dans son lit.

Éloignant les dernières traces de sommeil de ses yeux en les frottant, Shinta se leva de son lit pour aller secouer sa sœur. A peine eu il commencé à ce pencher qu'elle l'interrompit dans son geste.

"Je n'y vais pas…" dit elle à voix basse

"Quoi ! Mais luciole tu ne peux pas louper les cours comme ça ! Les exams ne son que dans quelques mois…" enchaîna il a la même hauteur que sa sœur.

Elle fixa ses yeux sur le petit dans ses bras.

" Tu sait aussi bien que moi qu'elle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il se réveillera et que je ne serait plus là…"

Devant admettre que la blonde avait raison une fois de plus, Shinta soupira, résigné.

"Bon…tu réglera ça avec les vieux…moi je ne peut pas sécher aujourd'hui…j'aimerait bien pouvoir t'aider…"

"Ce n'est rien, pour te faire pardonné tu n'aira qu'un inventé une excuse pour moi." Son sourire enleva tout doute de l'esprit de son frère.

Shinta ramassa son uniforme lavé et repassé par les bons soins de Ren avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour s'en vêtir. Il ne ressortit que 2 minutes plus tard.

"Bonne chance…" souffla il a Hotaru avant de sortir de la chambre improvisé.

Refermant la porte lentement, il n'eu pas besoin de se retourné pour savoir ce qui l'attendait, il pouvait déjà sentir les petites piques électriques s'insinué dans son système nerveux…Ginji l'attendait…et il était en colère.

Shinta se retourna lentement, baisant les yeux, il ne pouvait voir que les bras de son père que celui-ci avait croisé sur son torse. Sa voix raisonna comme un coup de tonnerre

"Où étiez vous la nuit dernière ?"

"Euh…c'est que…" Intimidé par l'ex Raitei, Shinta ne trouvait pas d'histoire convaincante.

"J'attend."

"C'est Hotaru…Hotaru avait perdu son collier, on est allé le rechercher." Satisfait de son excuse, Shinta releva ses yeux noirs emprunt d'un petit éclat de malice.

Mais tout s'effaça quant il rencontra le visage de son père, contre toutes ses attentes, il n'affichait pas une colère excessive mais il était terni par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, Ginji semblait déçu du comportement de ses enfant.

"Pourquoi y être retourné seuls ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé d'aide à un adulte ?"

Shinta ne sut quoi répondre, il baissa a nouveau les yeux, le remord naissant en lui. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son père l'emprisonner dans un cocon de chaleur.

"J'était mort d'inquiétude…comment pouvez vous êtres aussi irresponsables." Souffla Ginji en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Non papa, ce n'est pas…nous en voulions pas vous posé des problèmes…déjà avec Makubex…" tenta le blond.

"N'en dit pas plus…ne recommencez pas. Où je serait oublié de sévir !" il termina sa phrase en frottant vigoureusement le crâne de son garçon.

Shinta se débattait en riant et en protestant tout en bénissant sa chance d'avoir un père comme le sien.

Ginji commençait tout juste à cesser ses assauts quant un cris déchirant raisonna dans la paisible pharmacie. D'un regard entendu avec Shinta, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Makubex depuis laquelle un autre hurlement retenti.

"Makubex !"

Le jeune ne cessait de crier sa souffrance, il se tordait et convulsait sur son lit maintenu à grand peine par Sakura et Gen qui heureusement furent vite rejoins par Ban. D'un coup de pied du Hacker le drap tomba au sol, révélant à l'assistance la gravité de son état. Makubex disparaissait et même ça volonté de fer ne pouvait plus endigué le mal qui le rongeait.

"Où est Ren ?!" cria Ginji paniqué.

"Elle a été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital ou elle travaille." Répondit Gen essoufflé par l'effort qu'il faisait à maintenir le patient fixe.

Dans la chambre, Hotaru sauta de son lit au premier cri, l'enfant était lui aussi réveillé et jeta son regard vert sur la jeune fille affolé.

"Reste là. Ne bouge pas." Elle parti rejoindre les autre.

Mais le petit bout de chou était loin d'être aussi obéissant.

Hotaru ce pétrifia en entrant dans la pièce, tout le monde s'affairant à essayé de stoppé le crise du maître des bas-fond, Gen préparait des médicaments tandis que Ginji tentait de lui faire entendre sa voix, les autre occupé à le maintenir plaqué contre le matelas…dû moins ce qui restait de son corps, vu a la vitesse à laquelle celui-ci s'estompait pour ne laisser que du vide.

Tremblante, elle ne remarqua pas que son petit protégé avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la pièce en direction du lit. Habillé du t-shirt trop large qu'elle lui avait donné, il s'avançait lentement, pied nus, ses cheveux bleus lui tombant dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'il était comme un robot.

Les autres, trop occupé, ne prêtèrent attention a lui que quant ça petite tête bleu arriva au niveau du jeune homme en peine.

L'étrange petit garçon leva son bras gauche et tendit la main vers Makubex, son vêtement tomba sur son autre épaule, dévoilant sa clavicule et son bras droit. Hotaru vit alors, maintenant à la plaine lumière, le tatouage qui lui courait le long du bras, de grande lettres romanes noire qui s'étendait de l'épaule jusqu'au coude pour formait un mot qui lui était inconnu. 'RAIGAN' réussi elle à lire.

"Hotaru ? Qui est-ce ? Ne le laisse pas s'approché !" lui demanda Ginji.

Ban se renfrogna en voyant l'éclat vert des yeux de l'enfant, il préféra ce concentré sur le plus urgent, après tout de son point de vu il ne pouvait voir l'étrange tatouage…

Hotaru ne répondit pas à Ginji, elle était comme fascinée, observant chacun des gestes de l'enfant.

Tout le monde retint son souffle quant il ferma les yeux…parce que les spasme de Makubex venaient de se calmé. Tous pouvait voir sans comprendre ce qui ce produisait, les parties manquantes de jeune au cheveux d'argent se reconstituaient petit à petit à mesure que celui-ci retrouvait des couleur et que son souffle se faisait moins irrégulier, alors que celui du petit garçon s'essoufflait.

La reconstitution s'acheva et avec un soupir, Makubex tomba dans un profond sommeil réparateur, au moment même ou le petit s'effondrait sur ses genoux.

Le temps sembla se figé, personne ne réalisait encore ce qui venait de ce passé, l'enfant tourna sa tête vers Hotaru, lui montrant le plus beau des sourire…

Oooooooooooooooooo

Dans une pièces où les fenêtres étaient assombrit par de lourds rideaux de velours un homme indistinct dans la pénombre porta une tasse de porcelaine à sa bouche.

On frappa à la porte.

"Jefferson ?" répondit l'homme.

Un autre homme entra faisant pénétré par l'ouverture de la porte une lumière tellement aveuglante qu'elle ne permit pas de mieux distingué l'homme mais qui dévoila qu'il ce tenait assis dans un grand fauteuil devant un imposant bureau en chêne.

Le nouvel arrivant fit une révérence.

"Monsieur, j'était venus vous informer que notre virus avait été détruit, nous ignorons encore la causes de cet échec."

Le tintement d'une tasse que l'on pose fit un étrange échos. L'homme soupira

"Il nous faudra donc trouvé autre chose si nous voulons reprendre le contrôle…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : chapitre en avance parce que je ne pourrait pas en écrire un la semaine prochaine…foutus exams…**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 6**

Hotaru fut la première à sortir de l'état général de stupeur qui faisait suite à la guérison aussi soudaine que miraculeuse de Makubex.

Elle se précipita au près du petit qu'elle prit dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne tombe ne arrière, épuisé, il était essoufflé mais affichait un sourire fier. La blonde lui rendit son sourire et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

Hotaru ne releva la tête que quant elle sentit en main se poser sur son épaule. Ban se tenait au dessus d'elle, il fixait l'enfant durement les sourcils froncés. Prise d'un sentiment de panique, Hotaru chercha son frère du regard, il s'était éloigné du groupe et se morde la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la tension qui émanait de l'amant de leur père était écrasante.

"Qui est il ?"Demanda sèchement le brun.

Reprenant peut à peut l'usage de ses membres, le petit garçon chercha à se cacher dans les plis des vêtements d'Hotaru se serrant contre elle à son maximum.

"Ban arrête, tu lui fait peur…" Ginji tenta de détendre son partenaire.

Gen interrompit le groupe en donnant son bilant de l'état de santé de Makubex.

"Il n'a plus rien, son taux de globule blanc et subitement redevenu normal…mais…Je craint fort qu'il ne soit dans le coma."

"Makubex…" murmura Sakura

"Sakura…Ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aller prévenir les autres ?"Demanda le blond.

"J'y vais tout de suite Ginji-san."

Elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard inquiet, suivi par Gen qui ne voulait probablement pas ce mêler de la conversation de famille qui allait immanquablement suivre.

Ginji se tourna vers sa fille.

"Hotaru, Shinta…vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez cessé de me mentir ? De me cacher des choses ?…Avez-vous au moins pensé une seconde à ce que je pourrait ressentir ?"

Bien dès fois, les jumeaux s'étaient vus gronder et punir suite à leurs bêtises, ils baisèrent les yeux, jamais ils n'avaient vu autant de peine dans les yeux de leur père suite à leur comportement.

"Nous l'avons trouvé dans le vieux bâtiment délabré…Il m'avait semblé l'avoir vu après ma chute, mais je croyait avoir rêver. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y retourné par la suite et Shinta m'a suivi…je t'en prit papa, ne lui en veut pas…tout est de ma faute."

Ginji soupira lourdement, baissant les bras.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous…"

Ban lui regardait toujours l'étrange enfant du coin de l'œil, celui-ci semblait c'être endormi sur les genoux D'Hotaru…il avait l'air plutôt inoffensif, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui ne plaisait pas au maître du Jagan.

"Vous serrez privé de sorti au moins pendant trois mois…j'aviserait ensuite."

La sentence tomba et aucun des deux ne protesta, ils savaient qu'ils l'avaient mérité.

"Vous croyez…que c'est le petit qui a sauvé Makubex ?" se risqua à demander Shinta.

Personne ne répondit, parce que personne ne savait quoi répondre et pourtant tous connaissaient la réponse…

Hotaru secoua le petit pour le réveillé, il ouvrit un œil timide et quant la blonde se redressa il suivit son geste s'accrochant fermement a son pantalon. Il regarda les autre en frottant ses yeux embués de sommeil.

Ginji s'accroupi pour être à la auteur de son regard.

"Qui à bien put abandonné un si petit enfant…" cela lui rappelait immanquablement sa propre histoire, faisant resurgir des souvenirs douloureux.

"Je n'en sait rien, il ne parle pas." Répondit Hotaru.

Prenant confiance en lui, l'enfant s'avança vers Ginji, timidement. Le blond lui souri, il était si mignon, l'ex Raitei eu un mouvement involontaire de recul lorsque le garçonnet leva les main dans l'intention de lui toucher le visage, mais il se reprit en sentant les petites mains entré en contact avec ses joue.

"Est il aveugle ?" demanda à il reconnaissant les gestes que faisait parfois Madoka.

La jeune fille fit non de la tête. Le blond se redressa en voyant le bleuté qui s'éloignait avec l'intention de retourné ce blottir contre Hotaru.

Shinta tenta d'agrippé le bras de Ban quant celui-ci passa devant lui mais il ne put le retenir. Le brun se plaça devant l'enfant, le toisant de haut, le petit garçon releva des yeux inquiets à la rencontre des prunelles bleus de l'homme au Jagan. Les yeux de Ban se rétrécirent, son visage impassible.

Les gestes suivant de Ban ne se firent pas dans la douceur, il empoigna le bras le bras de l'enfant qu'il souleva pour le montrer à tout le monde. Hotaru se crispa, ne comprenant pas le geste du brun.

"Ginji !" siffla, le venin presque palpable dans ces mots.

Et le blond remarqua instantanément l'inscription tatouée sur le bras de l'enfant. Il recula, trébuchant presque sur ses pieds, une expression de profonde détresse apparue sur son visage.

"Non…c'est n'est pas…"

Tout ceux pressant dans la pièce eurent un sursaut lorsque la main de Ban se resserra autour de la gorge de l'innocent.

"Cette chose ne devrait pas exister !" cracha Ban.

L'enfant écarquilla ses grand yeux émeraudes, ses petites mains s'accrochèrent autour du poignet de son agresseur, il n'y avait aucune once de peur dans son attitude, juste…qu'il semblait ce demandé ce qui arrivait.

"Ban arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !" Ginji tenta de le raisonner

La mâchoire du brun se contracta visiblement, il hésita et resserré sa prise. Hotaru s'agrippa soudainement à son bras.

"Otôsan !" cria elle

Ban se raidit, Hotaru l'appelait rarement ainsi…seulement quant elle avait peur…vraiment peur…

Ban relâcha subitement l'enfant qui tomba au sol, soupirant de frustration et sa colère toujours vive, il quitta la pièce avec empressement, brisant presque la porte derrière lui.

Ginji et Shinta libérèrent un souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils retiennent.

Ginji se pencha sur Hotaru, la larme à l'œil elle serrait le petit dans ses bras, il avait toujours ce même air d'incompréhension.

"C'est quoi d'abord RAIGAN ?!" souffla elle.

"Je…je n'ait pas envi de parler de ça maintenant d'accord…" il jeta un regard désolé au petit bleuté. "Fait lui prendre un bain d'accord ? Il sent le vieux champignon." Ajouta il en fronçant le nez.

Hotaru tourna ses yeux vers les siens et elle vit la couleur chocolat fondre devant sa demande implicite.

"Ok, tu n'ira pas à l'école aujourd'hui…je vais parlé à Ban."

Ginji sorti de la chambre et s'adossa contre la porte, le stress et la fatigue des jours précèdent ne lui étaient pas bénéfique. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

"Ban-chan…"

Ne trouvant aucun signe de son partenaire dans la pièce, il se dirigea la ou son instinct le portait.

Ban se tenait à l'extérieur de la pharmacie, les bras contre le rebord du balcon, une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres, il était presque surréaliste dans la lumière du soleil levant. Il ne bougea pas bien qu'il senti la présence du blond dans son dos.

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant…" répéta Ginji.

Ban expira un nuage de fumée pour toute réponse.

"Je sait très bien ce que représente…mais enfin ! Ils l'on abandonné ici…crois tu réellement qu'ils auraient prit le risque qu'on le découvre ?" Ginji se rapprochait de plus en plus.

"Ginji…" Ban passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Si il est ici, ça signifie qu'ils n'on pas bondonné le projet…Tu as vu ses yeux ? Prononça le brun avec précaution.

"Je m'en doute bien…mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt si je devait à nouveau les affrontés…tu est avec moi."

Le détenteur du Jagan sentit les bras de son amant passé autour de sa taille et venir se noué contre son torse. Le brun déniant enfin se retourner.

"Tu as mûrit Gin." Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux d'or

"S'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ?" ricana le blond.

Le regard s'accrochèrent et les secondes semblèrent s'allongé alors que chacun d'eux faisaient passé tous leurs sentiments dans ce seul regard.

"Alors nous allons le gardé, nous allons l'élever comme si il s'agissait de notre propre enfant…et si ils apprennent son existence…nous ferons tout pour empêcher qu'il serve le but dans lequel ils l'on crée…nous lui donnerons une vrai existence…" statua Ban avec un ton qui ne laissa pas vraiment le choix

Ginji colla son corps au sien et quant ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Ban, il murmura…

"Il n'a jamais été question que cela ce passe autrement…"

Ses lèvres rejoignirent alors celle de l'être aimé…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotaru vérifia la température de la baignoire et ajouta un remua un peut la mousse.

"Tu va pouvoir y allé."

La jeune fille était encore un peut secoué par l'altercation qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle ne laissait rien paraître, ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant. Elle aurait bien voulu que Shinta soit là pour en parler avec elle, mais son frère devait encore se préparer pour partir au lycée, il ne voulait surtout pas manquer les cours…

Le petit lui ne semblait pas du tout affecté, il avait sans doute cru la réaction de Ban normale et ne sen était pas offusqué, il était toujours souriant, bien qu'un peut affaiblit.

La blonde l'aida à monter dans la baignoire, il se figea d'abord au contact de l'eau, comme si cet élément lui était inconnu, Hotaru le rassura et le fit s'asseoir.

"Ahaha." Il se mit a rire doucement quant la mousse le chatouilla.

Hotaru lui fit un sourire attendrit. "Pourvu que papa arrive à raisonné BaBan…il n'est pas méchant tu sait, juste un peut têtu…"

Le garçonnet continuait de jouer avec la mousse tout en faisant comprendre à la blonde qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

Elle lui déversa un verre d'eau sur la tête et il émit un affreux couinement ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle chose.

"Aha, il faut bien que je te lave les cheveux." Elle frotta vigoureusement les cheveux rendu bleu nuit par l'eau.

"Hn !" protesta le petit.

La blonde termina en lui versant un autre verre, aplatissant complément ses cheveux devant ses yeux, il regarda la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

Pourtant elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop focalisé sur le tatouage.

"RAIGAN ? Est-ce t'on prénom ? Non c'est bien trop moche…" réfléchit elle à voix haute.

"Je sait ! Je vais te proposé des prénom et tu va choisir celui qui te plait le plus ! Il faut bien trouvé comment t'appelé." Elle se mit à réfléchir avec un doit sur le menton.

"Humm, Yukio ?"

Le petit fit une grimace.

"Enoki ?"

Il tira la langue.

"Ah je sait, puisque je t'ai trouvé dans le Mugenjô…Mugen ! Ça te va bien Mugen !"

L'enfant souri et pour envoya une giclé de mousse sur Hotaru qui se retrouva à moitié trempé.

"Hey !" protesta elle

"Va pour Mugen alors…moi c'est Hotaru la luciole…bienvenu dans ma vie."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 7**

Les Get Backers et quelques uns de leurs amis s'étaient rassemblés dans la pièce principale de la pharmacie.

Une fois de plus ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel de leur empereur. Tous les regard étaient tournés vers la jeune Hotaru, la blonde était assise sur une chaise, portant le petit Mugen blottit contre elle, attendant patiemment le verdict des adultes.

"Nous ferrions peut être bien d'inspecté l'endroit où les enfants l'ont trouvé non ? " tenta Shido.

"Je pense que si nous n'avons rien trouver là bas à l'époque, s'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver." Lui répondit Kazuki.

Le Beast Master baissa la tête, il s'avait que le tisseur avait sûrement raison, leurs recherches n'avaient pas laissé passer la moindre miette après qu'ils aient retrouvé Ginji.

Hotaru passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas tout de la conversation, elle n'osait pas se risquer à poser des questions et l'enfant restait calme dans ses bras.

"Il n'y avait rien qui puisent être utile de toute façon, je l'aurait remarqué quant je suis descendu." Dit Ban

"Mais tu ne l'avait pas vu lui !" Shido pointa le bleuté du doigt accusant l'incompétence du brun.

Ban lui répondit par un regard noir, le bras de Ginji sur le sien le dissuada de la réponse cinglante qu'il était sur le point de lancer, il serra les dents. Avec le temps il avait apprit à modérer ses humeurs, même en présence du singe, du moins, il essayait…

Avec le temps et beaucoup de patiente de Ginji…leurs querelles de territoire incessantes avaient fini par se transformé en quelque chose ressemblant à une saine rivalité, chacun respectant plus où moins l'autre, même si aucun des deux ne ratait une occasion pour jeté une pique à l'autre. Mais Shido devait au moins reconnaître que le crétin de serpent avait fait le bonheur de l'homme qu'il estimait le plus au monde.

"Cela fait pourtant plus de dix ans que nous avons vaincu Les Dieux…pourtant il semble si jeune…" enchaîna Ginji.

"Vous l'avez bien trouvé dans le Mugenjô, non ? Ne crois tu pas que Makubex s'en serrait aperçu si il y avait eu des agissement suspects ?" Masaki prit à son tour la parole

Ginji hocha la tête et prit un air pensif, Ban le regarda et comprit sa pensé qu'il se chargea d'exprimé.

"D'où provenait la dernière attaque qui à bien faillit coûté la vie au petit géni ?…encore un groupe dissident ?"

"Il venait de l'extérieur Midô, j'ai put localisé et retracé le ver, mais il m'avait déjà atteint…"

Toutes les tête se tournèrent instantanément au son de cette voix, elle était un peut cassé et sèche, mais c'était bien Makubex qui venait de répondre. Il se tenait légèrement chancelant contre l'encadrement de la porte, mais il était bien réveillé.

Une exclamation de joie retentie dans la pièce, Sakura qui était la plus proche de lui fut la première à ce jeté dans ses bras, pleurant presque de soulagement. Rapidement rejoint pas Ginji, et devant l'air un peut jaloux de Ban, le maître du château pria ses deux amis de bien vouloir le laissé respirer.

Le chibi blond fit une moue boudeuse et se détacha à contre cœur de son jeune ami, il parti immédiatement rejoindre son amant en sautillant de contentement. Sans plus attendre, le jeune aux cheveux d'argent continua son explication.

"J'ignore ce qui c'est réellement produit…ni même comment un virus informatique à put pénétré mon corps…ni même comment j'ai put en réchapper."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mugen. L'enfant souri à l'assistance avant que son estomac n'émette un profond grondement sonore. Hotaru allait l'emmener manger quelque chose lorsque qu'un autre grondement tout aussi abominable retenti, les regards se tournèrent alors vers Ginji qui rougit avant que tous n'éclatent de rire.

"Je crois que nous ferrions mieux de reprendre cette conversation après avoir mangé un morceau, avant que ce ne soit Ginji qui nous dévorent." Taquina Kazuki.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les adultes discutèrent entres eux tout le restant de la journée, laissant Hotaru seule avec le petit à l'écart, elle aurait bien aimée être mise dans la confidence, mais quelque chose lui disait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir…

Gen était avec eux, s'affairant à confectionner des remèdes compliqué et à ranger le local dans lesquels ils attendaient. Hotaru était assise devant un bureau et regardait distraitement une vidéo sur un ordinateur, balançant ses pieds sous la chaise, tout en surveillant Mugen qui jouait avec un puzzle trouvé dans un coin.

"Je me demande pourquoi, c'est si long, ils font un briefing de mission ou quoi ?" demanda elle au vieil homme.

Celui-ci ce contenta de haussé les épaules.

"Qui sait, je me contente juste d'être spectateur…et de veiller sur eux de loin, ce qu'ils font ne me regarde pas."

"Tu n'est pas drôle grand-père…"

Le vieux lui souri et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Mugen grogna de frustration à cause d'une pièce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouvé.

"Attend, on va le faire à deux."

Elle oublia complètement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, gagnant un nouveau regard attendri de la part du vieil architecte. Dès éclats de voix retentirent soudainement depuis la pièce d'à côté, attirent l'attention des trois. Hotaru souri quant elle reconnu rapidement les voix, c'était seulement Shido et Ban qui ce cherchait encore des poux…et voila l'intervention de Ginji.

La blonde était sur le point de replongé dans le jeu quant on frappa à la porte. La tête blonde de Uryu Toshiki passa la porte.

"Tout ce passe bien ?" il entra portant un tas de tissus plié dans ses bras. "Sakura a confectionné ça pour lui."

Il posa un regard bienveillant sur le petit garçon, qui d'ailleurs était trop concentré sur le puzzle pour lui porter attention. Le blond déposa son paquet sur la chaise laissé vacante par Hotaru, avant de repartir en direction de la porte.

"Il faut qu'il s'habille, ton père dit que vous n'allez pas tardé à rentré chez vous."

"Mais…et Mugen ?"

"Il part avec vous bien sûr."

Toshiki n'eu pas le temps de réalisé qu'il se retrouva avec les bras plein d'une petite blonde énergique et folle de joua. Elle adorait le petit, elle aurait supplié son père de le prendre avec eux si il avait décidé qu'il devait rester au château. Mais elle n'avait pas à le faire…

Le chevalier des Fuuga réussi tant bien que mal à se défaire de la tornade blonde, il referme la porte avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu as entendu ça Mugen ! Tu reste avec nous !"

Le petit au yeux étranges fit un grand sourire et ouvrit grand les bras, signifiant à la blonde qu'il avait un besoin immédiat de câlin. Elle ne se fit pas prié et le serra très fort contre elle.

Gen secoua la tête devant tant d'effusions affectueuse. Cela lui rappela quant ses propres enfants étaient jeunes…

"Bon voyons voir ce que nous avons là."

Hotaru déplia le premier élément de la future tenue de son petit protégé. Elle fit une petite mou en découvrant un haut en coton blanc, sans manche et plutôt prêt du corps, le col montant, une fermeture éclaire le coupant en deux, le tout bordé autour des manche, du col, de la fermeture et en bas par de fines bandes du même bleu que les cheveux du garçonnet. Le reste n'était q'un simple petit jean et une paire de chaussures marron qui montaient jusque en haut de la cheville.

"Et ben, c'est plutôt joli, mais je suis pas sûre que tu ait bien chaud avec ça…"

Mugen porta son doigt à ses lèvres et toucha le tissu.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ?"

Pour toute réponse, il retira le vieux t-shirt trop large et le va les bras de façon à ce qu'Hotaru puisse lui passer le nouveau haut.

Ayant terminé la séance d'habillage, elle se recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat.

On pouvait dire que Sakura était réellement habile de ses mains, le tout était très réussi, les vêtements étaient exactement à la bonne taille, mettant étrangement en valeur les beaux yeux du petit. Malheureusement, cela n'aidait pas à caché le disgracieux tatouage et Hotaru grimaça en le revoyant…elle ignorait toujours pourquoi cela avait causé une telle réaction chez Ban…bien sûr il était quelqu'un d'impulsif, mais ce n'était pas une raison…

"Mhmm ?"

De son petit gémissement interrogatif, Mugen la tira de sa réflexion morose. Hotaru vit alors qu'il tendait les bras vers elle et sautillait d'impatience sur ses talents, lui signifiait qu'il voulait monter dans ses bras.

À peine eu elle le temps de l'appuyé contre sa hanche que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

"Bon vous êtes prêt ? On rentre à la maison." Chantonna chibi Ginji depuis son Ban perchoir.

La petite pièce s'emplit du rire carillonnant du petit garçon et bientôt celui-ci fut communicatif.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ah mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la sorti de la forteresse, Ginji sentait sa bonne humeur s'évaporer. Bien sûr il était heureux que Makubex aille mieux, d'avoir put passé la journée entière avec ses mais et Ban réunis…mais toutes cette situation le laissait perplexe, il devait toujours s'admettre à lui-même qu'il avait peur pour la suite…

Le groupe était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait prioritairement s'occupé du nouvel ennemi qui menaçait le Mugenjô, ce qui ne serait pas difficile à retrouvé vue les énormes trace qu'il avait laissé derrière lui…mais…quelque chose clochait dans le schéma…pourquoi personne n'avait voulu que Ginji ne s'en mêle…

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Gin ?" demanda Ban qui marchait proche de lui.

L'ex-Raitei releva les yeux vers sa fille qui marchait un peut plus loin tout en jouant avec le petit garçon, il souri.

"Je me demande juste à quoi nous nous exposons…"

Ban lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Ça ne te ressemble pas de te faire tant de soucis. "

"Je sait…" Ginji souri et reposa sa tête dans l'étreinte lâche du brun. "Mais et toi…que pense tu de tout ça ?"

Ban fronça les sourcils et son regard s'attendrit en regardant le petit qui trottinait devant Hotaru.

"J'en sait trop rien…c'est juste que…non laisse tombé."

"Oh allé ! Ban-chaaann !"

Ban ricana.

"En fait…je ne suis pas inquiet, la magie que j'ai utilisé pour sceller les étages supérieurs était puissante et le sceau ne se brisera pas tant que le sang de ceux qui en ont versé pour sa création vivra. Et nous avons pratiquement tous assuré notre descendance, tu as les jumeaux, Masaki et Hevn ont Helena, Shido et Madoka on Koga…Sakura et enceinte…bon je doute que le tisseur et ses deux sous fifres aient des gosses de si tôt mais on ne sait jamais… " Tenta de rassurer le maître du Jagan

"Oui c'est vrai…même si personne en dehors de ce groupe ne sait que tu as utilisé un tel sortilège…" Ginji continua de faire la moue.

"Ohh allé, tu sait que je préfère quant tu souri."

Ban lui fit une légère pression sur l'épaule, Ginji en profita pour lui déposer un petit baisé sur la joue.

"Regarde le…s'est notre enfant maintenant." Continua Ban

Le blond intrigué ne quitta plus des yeux le visage de son amant alors qu'ils continuaient de marché. Ban avait un air légèrement rêveur pour qui savait le lire.

"Tu sait…je m'en foutait d'avoir des gosses ou pas avant…je voulait juste vivre heureux avec toi…puis Hotaru et Shinta son venu…c'était tes gosses et j'en avait rien à ciré qu'ils ne soient pas de mon sang…ils sont les miens un peut aussi…"

"Oui, on les a élevés ensembles." Ginji prit un air attendrit bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas ou Ban voulait en venir.

"Et ce gamin…ils l'ont fait à partir de nous deux…toi et moi…nos gènes…"

"Tu veux dire que c'était comme si il était le fruit de notre amour ? Mais cela n'est pas possible Ban-chan !"

"Et pourtant…j'aime cet idée, je ne sait pas pourquoi je ressent ça. Au début, j'en avait peur, de son aura, de la puissance qu'il cache…mais je sait que comme elle vient de nous…bah je devient trop sentimental." Le brun se renfrogna et secoua la tête.

Ginji fini par rire légèrement, c'était rare que son amour ce confiait à lui ainsi cela avait eu au moins l'avantage de le rassuré quelque peut…Ban considérait déjà ce gamin inconnu comme leur propre enfant.

Ban surprit le blond en stoppant soudainement leu marche. Il planta son regard bleu amoureux dans celui chocolat de son aimé. Une main douce et caressante entra en contact avec une joue refroidit et rougi par le vent d'automne.

"Tu verra Gin…les Get Backers récupérerons la vie volé du petit Mugen."

Il termina sa phase en posant un délicat basé papillon sur les lèvres sucré de son chéri.

"Eh, dépêcher vous un peut ! Vous laguez derrière ! Shinta va nous attendre, il a pas les clés de la maison !" Hotaru les interrompit en criant.

Le couple échangea un dernier regard, plus où moins honteux, ils n'avaient pas remarqué, perdus dans leur petit monde, que les enfants les avaient largement devancé. Ban eu un sourire arrogant et Ginji roula des yeux présentant ce qui allait suivre.

"On fait la course jusqu'à l'entré et la on verra qui s'est qui lag la naine !"

Et déjà il s'élancé, poursuivit par une blonde folle furieuse, oh non…il n'aurait pas dû la provoqué.

TBC

NDFC : Pardon pour le retard, mais je me suis blessé à la main, c'est une peut difficile de tapé correctement. J Mais bon, le suite viendra quant même la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : J'essaye de ne pas faire trop de spoiler sur le Manga, mais parfois cela et nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire, alors pardons pour ceux qui verrons du spoiler dans ce chapitre, il restera minime.**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 8**

La pluie c'était mise à tomber dru alors que Ginji Ban et les enfants rentraient chez eux…

Les passant abrité sous des parapluie ou dans les boutiques en attendant que 'averse passe lançait leur lançait des regards étranges alors qu'il courait pour arrivé à leur immeuble, Ban songea que c'était mois à cause de la couleur inhabituelle des cheveux de Mugen que du fait qu'ils riaient tout les quatre à pleins poumons.

Ils riaient comme des idiots, parce que tremper, ils avaient l'air d'idiots et la course frénétique pour rejoindre un abri les amusait d'avantage.

Shinta les vit arrivé depuis le hall de l'immeuble ou ce trouvait leur appartement. Il eu presque envi de rire autant qu'eux mais se contenta d'un large et lumineux sourire.

Ginji le premier arrivé poussa la porte et la tint pour que les autres entres. Essoufflés, ils se remirent à rire en voyant l'inondation qu'il venaient de causer au sol.

"Rentrons nous sécher avant d'attraper froid." Dit Ban.

Hotaru prit la main de Mugen, il montrait de légers signes d'inquiétude et de nervosité depuis qu'il avait été conduit dans le monde extérieur, mais un simple geste de la jeune fille suffisait maintenant à le rassurer.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au huitième étage. Shinta observait tour à tour Ban et son père, il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire mais ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet…il regarda longuement leur sourires pour finalement se dire que cela pouvait attendre.

L'appartement des Get Backers leur avaient été offert par un client en guise de paiement pour leurs services, c'était en plus un appartement de grand standing, trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une cuisine et une grande pièce à vivre, ainsi qu'une petite terrasse qui offrait une vue magnifique su Tokyo. Même si ils auraient préférer un petit pavillon en banlieue, ils se contentaient de ce que le destin leurs avaient apporté

Une fois enfin au chaud chez eux, les Get Backers se firent passer des serviettes de bain et Hotaru se mit à préparer des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde, bien que Ban insista pour avoir plutôt un café noir…

Shinta s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et déposa son sac de cours.

"Tu as un problème ?"

Shinta se retourna pour constater que sa sœur lui tendait une tasse fumante.

"Non, non, on verra plus tard, je vais faire mes devoirs."

La blonde haussa les épaules et continua son service.

Ginji observait Ban avec un sourire attendrit, le brun essayait de changer les vêtements trempé de Mugen avec quelques uns de ceux que lui avait fait Sakura. Le petit n'avait pas l'air très enclin à ce laissé faire, il semblait aimer être mouillé.

Le blond ricana et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre pars laquelle il observait la ville.

Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur le berceau de son enfance, la tour du Mugenjô était entouré de nuages sombres et le sommet n'était plus visible. Ginji posa ses doigts contre la vitre froide et ruisselante de pluie.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers le garçon aux cheveux bleu et tout un tas de souvenirs refirent surface.

C'était il y a dix ans, quant ils avaient enfin percé le secret du Mugenjô. Ginji était monté seul au sommet, Ginji était le seul à vraiment connaître la vérité…mais il ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne et personne ne lui avait demandé, pas même Ban…parce qu'au fond il savait qu'il n'avait rien besoin de dire pour que le brun comprenne. L'important c'était que maintenant tout le monde avait sa vie et sa volonté propre.

"Maman…" murmura il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Un bruit de fracas de verre le fit se retourner, l'arrachant à ses pensées confuses et embrouillées.

Ban courrait dans la pièce après un petit Mugen à moitié nu qui renversait des meubles ça et là. Ginji ne peut retenir un éclat de rire, voir son amant d'ordinaire si sérieux mit en déroute par un petit d'à peine huit ans n'était pas quelque chose de visible tout les jours.

"Aaaaaah arrête toi salle gosse !" cria il, augmentant la force du rire de Ginji.

Heureusement, Hotaru arriva à sa rescousse et réussi à terminé ce qu'avait entreprit Ban. Le brun lui, c'était mi en tête de faire payé sa moquerie au blond par une attaque dont lui seul avait le secret.

Ginji tenta tant bien que mal de résister et ce n'ait pas l'aide inopiné de son fils qui changea quoi que ce soit, il manqua de s'étouffer de rire sous les chatouilles de son amant, plaqué au sol et dans l'incapacité de riposter.

Ne le connaissant que trop bien, Ban le libéra avant que celui-ci n'émette de décharges trop importante. Il aida Ginji à ce relevé.

"Que ça te serve de leçon, on ne se moque pas impunément du grand Midô Ban-sama !" affirma il avec un air hautin

Ginji fit uns sourire en quoi des plus intrigants.

"Mais je trouverais moi aussi un moyen de te faire payé ça mon cher…"

Et Ginji, le menton haut et son sourire toujours sur les lèvres retourna aider sa fille à s'occuper du nouvel arrivant.

Ban était sur le point de répliqué mais devint soudainement livide quant il percuta pleinement à quoi Ginji se referait.

"Oh non ! Amour tu en peut pas me faire ça !"

Mais Ginji affichait toujours son petit sourire narquois alors qu'il allumait la télévision.

"On verra, on verra."

Ban posa alors ses fesses dans son fauteuil attitré et se mit à faire la moue. Oh non il ne renoncerait pas, Ginji ne mettra pas sa menace à exécution ça jamais.

"Papa, Ban…je voulait vous dire…"

Les deux hommes cessèrent leurs jeux pour s'occuper pleinement du jeune garçon qui semblait préoccupé.

"Il se passe quelque chose Shinta ?"

"Le professeur Mamoru et venu me voir, il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Hotaru…"

"Ce n'est que ça ? Gin passe moi son numéro je vais l'appelé." Ban tendit la main

Ginji lui fit passé son portable, les mains occupées par Mugen qui venait de lui grimper sur les genoux.

"Tient, c'est 10 yen-kun dans le répertoire."

Hotaru secoua la tête, pourquoi avait il fallu que son prof principal soit un vieil ami de son père, elle n'était même pas tranquille au lycée…

"Ce n'est pas tout…" les interrompit Shinta.

Les deux hommes stoppèrent leur mouvement, Mugen tira sur les vêtements de Ginji, pas du tout intéressés par le programme télé.

"Je…des hommes étranges son venus…ils mon posé des questions sur vous."

"Et que leur a tu répondus ?" demanda Ginji redevenu soudainement sérieux.

"Rien ! Rien du tout…mais je voulais que vous en soyez informé…c'est tout."

Ginji et Ban échangèrent un regard.

"Tu as bien fait."

La pièce replongea dans le silence personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Un souvenir bien trop présent pesait dans l'air, Hotaru s'en souvenait comme si cela c'était produit hier.

Quant elle et son frère avait six ans, un groupe d'hommes étranges les avaient kidnappé dans leur école…ils servaient de chantage à des yakuza voulant voir cessé toute activité des Get Backers. Ces hommes avaient rompus le pacte implicite qui existait entre les professions de l'ombre de la façon le plus lâche qui soit…

Elle se rappela qu'ils avaient pourtant été gentils avec eux, qu'aucun mal ne leur avait été fait, mais quant Ban et Ginji avaient retrouvé les hommes qui avaient fait ça, pas un seul de ceux qui avaient survécu ne garderait pas de séquelles à vie…

Plus personne n'avait osé menacer les enfants de l'empereur de la foudre…

Mugen éternua bruyamment, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui, il semblait être doué pour faire ça.

"Je t'avait dit que tu allait prendre froid morveux."Fit Ban

"Dites, ou est-ce qu'il va dormi cette nuit ?"Demanda Hotaru.

"Shido à dit qu'il nous donnerait le vieux lit de Koga demain…il dormira sur le vieux futon en attendant." Répondit Ginji tout en caressant les doux cheveux bleus.

"Je vais l'installer dans la chambre de Shinta." Ban se leva

"Eh mais pourquoi dans ma chambre !?" protesta le blond. "C'est avec Hotaru qu'il s'entend bien !"

"Oui mais c'est un garçon et Hotaru est une fille."

"Prenez le dans votre chambre alors !"

Ban devint tout blanc et Ginji tout rouge aucun des deux ne répondit.

Hotaru se cacha la main dans son visage, son frère pouvait vraiment être stupide parfois.

"Parce que les adultes font des choses traumatisante pour les petits enfants dans leur chambre…" dit elle désespéré

"Hein ? Quels genres de choses ? Je veux rester tranquille dans ma chambre moi !"

Ban s'éclipsa pour retrouver le futon et Ginji plus rouge que jamais couvrit les oreilles de Mugen…Ban lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait expliqué ces choses là à ses enfants depuis longtemps !

Hotaru soupira lourdement, elle n'allait quant même pas raconté CE truc à son frère. Elle inventa une histoire idiote.

"Ils jouent aux legos..."soupira la blonde.

Shinta fit une affreuse grimace de dégoût, toujours traumatisé par la fois ou il avait avalé la moitié d'une boite de lego quant il était petit.

"Bon…il peut rester dans ma chambre."

Et le rire remplaça l'inquiétude…

OOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

"Monsieur, nous avons enfin les informations que vous nous aviez demandé."

"Merci Jefferson."

Le majordome tendit une grosse enveloppe à l'homme derrière son bureau. Celui-ci l'ouvrit sans précaution dévoilant un rapport et une série de photos…

"Ainsi il a donc fini par sortir se réveillé…je croyait que le labo avait été détruit."

L'homme relava la tête un peut plus dans la lumière, un reflet dans ses lunettes empêchait toujours de bien distingué son visage, portant une barbe naissante encadrait un sourire malsain.

"C'était le cas monsieur, du moins le croiyai-je moi aussi." Répondit Jefferson.

"Des sanctions devrons être prise…pour l'heure je me fait un devoir de les informé du danger que cet enfant représente…je leur doit bien cela après tout."

L'homme rejeta les clichés qui s'éparpillèrent sur son bureau. Toutes les photos montrait les Get Backers en compagnie d'Hotaru et de Mugen…d'autres ne montrait que Mugen…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 9**

Les bruits de la ville qui ne dort jamais étaient à peine perceptibles dans le silence de la nuit. Il était très tard, les enfants dormaient depuis longtemps.

Pourtant Ban restait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait à la chambre de Shinta. La lumière du couloir allumé, il pouvait distinguer la petite silhouette qui reposait sur le futon ou sol.

Le sommeil de l'enfant semblait troublé, les traits de son visage se tiraient à intervalles réguliers, il se tournait et se retournait, émettant parfois de petits sons plaintifs.

Ban soupira, lui qui était maître des rêves ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le laisser affronter seul ses cauchemars…

Une main chaude se posa dans son cou, le faisant presque sursauté.

"Tu devrait les laisser dormir." Murmura Ginji dans son oreille

Ban soupira à nouveau lorsqu'une paire de lèvres remplaça la main qui avait glissé en une caresse.

"Désolé, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de le surveiller…comme si il pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre…" murmura à son tour le brun.

Ginji lui accorda un sourire avant de le tirer par le bras dans le but de le ramener dans leur chambre.

"Tu ne le connaît que depuis ce matin et tu est déjà tellement attaché à lui." Constata le blond.

Ban le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit un air pleinement sérieux.

"Je ne peut pas t'expliqué quelque chose que je ne comprend pas moi-même Gin…"

"Oh, le grand Mido Ban-sama et troublé. Voila quelque chose de nouveau." Le taquina son amant. Ban ne répondit rien, ce contentant de froncé les sourcils

Ginji alluma la lumière et ferma la porte de leur chambre.

"Que compte tu faire ? Tu n'as pas oublié que nous avons une mission de prévu demain ? Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmené avec nous, ni la reporter une nouvelle fois…" demanda Ginji.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne au Mugenjô." Répondit Ban un peut plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Ginji ne se vexa pas, il connaissait le ressentiment qu'avait son amour envers le château, même si il était aujourd'hui un endroit bien plus sur que quant lui y vivait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Ban n'aimerait jamais cet endroit.

"Alors espérons que Paul veuille bien le garder."

Le blond se retourna et avait a peine eu le temps de retiré son haut que la lumière s'éteignit. Surprit, il se redressa subitement avant d'être poussé sur le lit.

Les lèvres de Ban étouffèrent toute forment de protestation et Ginji répondit à son baisé avec autant de passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le blond caressa tendrement les cheveux du brun.

"Tu es puni Ban, souvient toi…" menaça le blond

Pourtant le sourire coquin de Ginji, accentué par les reflets que donnait la lumière de la lune à sa peau doré, ne l'aidait pas à cacher que c'était simplement de la provocation.

"Ah bon, je ne m'en souvient pas…"

Ban termina sa phrase en soufflant dans le cou de son amant avant de venir mordiller la peau excitée.

Ginji se mit à ricané, chatouillé par la douceur de Ban.

"Bon…une autre fois peut être…" céda il sans opposé grande résistance.

Et les soupires ainsi que les murmures d'amour furent les seuls son qu'ils échangèrent à mesures que leur vêtements puis plus tard leurs mains et leurs lèvres glissaient sur leur peau rendu luisante par une fine pellicule de sueur.

La nuit s'acheva, emportant avec elle tout sentiments superflus.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un œil vert s'ouvrit, d'abord embrumé, il commença peut à peut à percevoir les couleurs, ainsi que la lumière du soleil qui traversait les rideaux à moitiés tirés.

Mugen se redressa doucement, éloignant le sommeil de ses yeux en les frottant de son poing fermé.

Il réalisa soudain une chose importante…il était seul.

Prit d'un incontrôlable sentiment de panique, il se précipita hors de la chambre, la peur d'avoir à nouveau été abandonné lui tiraillait le ventre, rendant ses gestes frénétiques et maladroit. Il courait dans les couloirs de l'appartement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quant Ginji, alerté par le vacarme qu'il faisait, sortit de derrière une porte, encore ruisselant d'eau et vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

L'enfant ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta dans les bras du blond, relâchant un couinement proche de celui d'une sourit pourchassé par un chat.

"Mugen ?…Du calme, tout va bien." Tenta de rassurer l'ex-Raitei étonné de trouver le petit dans cet état.

Mugen le regarda de ses yeux larmoyants et de toute ses force, pousse l'air dans sa gorge affin de faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

"..Aa…uu…"

"Hotaru ?" comprit Ginji en le regardant simplement dans les yeux. "Elle est parti à l'école avec Shinta…Tu sait ce que s'est ?" demanda Ginji plus pour lui-même.

Le garçonnet fronça les sourcils de frustration, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas là.

Le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir très vite." Ginji ricana, une idée machiavélique lui venant en tête. "Pourquoi n'irait tu pas voir Ban pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuné ?" dit il sachant très bien que son amant dormait toujours et que l'enfant avait le don de le faire tourné en bourrique.

Mugen souri malicieusement avant de se détaché de Ginji et de ce précipita dans la chambre voisine.

Ginji, qui une fois habillé, s'attela tranquillement à faire du café et un chocolat pour le petit, il ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur lorsque le hurlement de frustration de Ban lui parvint, pas de grâce matinée pour le brun ce matin.

Il fit un grand sourire lorsque Ban, en pyjama et fulminant, lui rapporta le petit bleu complètement hilare en le tenant par la peau du cou. Il le posa sèchement sur une chaise

"Toi ! Tu ne bouge pas." Claqua il le regard assassin. "Et toi ! Tu le surveille pendant que je prend ma douche, clair ?"

Ginji hocha la tête timidement, il ne pensait pas qu'il mettrait tellement le brun en colère par son petit jeu.

Le détenteur du Jagan se détourna de ses interlocuteurs, ils ne virent pas le petit sourire triomphant qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"Et bien, il n'est pas commode ce matin Ban-chan."

"…" Mugen le regarda avec des yeux ronds

"Bah tu verra, Ban-chan et quelqu'un de très gentil en fait, même si il fait un peut peur au début."

"…" le petit avala une gorgé de son chocolat, cachant ses cheveux derrière ses mèches bleues. Pas de doute qu'il était réellement intimidé par le brun

Ginji soupira lourdement passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux soleil, son âge véritable se reflétant un instant sur son visage. Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi mais le blond et l'enfant étranges restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ginji se demande à voix haute.

"Comment va-t-on y arrivé…tu ne peut même pas parlé…"

"J'ai décidé qu'on apprendrait tous le langage des signes…" le coupa soudainement la voix de l'être aimé

"Ban-chan ! Tu a fait vite." S'étonna le blond.

"Bien sûr, je suis le meilleur après tout." Se vanta le brun prenant un air hautain.

Ginji roula des yeux avec tout de même un petit sourire, il servit un café à Ban et lui demanda plus sérieusement.

"Comment compte tu t'y prendre ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose de relativement facile…"

"L'important c'est que Mugen puise l'utiliser pour ce faire comprendre, c'est la seule méthode que je connaisse. Tu entend gamin c'est pour toi, alors refait les mêmes gestes que moi."

Ban exécuta lentement une séries de signes avec ses mains sous les yeux ébahi de Ginji et ceux attentif de l'enfant.

"Ouah Ban-chan, presque 20 ans de vie commune et tu ne cesse jamais de m'étonner, je ne savait pas que tu connaissait le langage des signes."

Le petit Mugen s'appliqua à reproduire parfaitement les gestes du brun, les sourcils froncé par la concentration. Ban comprit en un instant qu'il serait un élève remarquable, il apprendra rapidement…

"C'est la seule chose que je sait dire en fait, on lui prendra un livre pour qu'il étudie quant on le laissera au Honky Tonk." Affirma Ban.

Ginji acquiesça.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?" demanda il, curieux.

Ban grimaça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il aurait voulu éviter ce détail.

"Jaimetesgrosnichons." Répondit il trop rapidement pour être comprit.

"De quoi ?"

Mais avant que Ginji n'ait eu le temps de demander plus de précision, Ban avait déjà attrapé la gamin et l'aidait à enfiler un manteau.

"Allé go Gin, on y va."

Mais Ginji qui se reposait la phrase dans sa tête fini par comprendre.

"Baaannn-chaaaan!!!" gronda il furieusement, des étincelles crépitant dans son dos.

Le brun était déjà dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble….

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 10**

La petite Subaru allait vrombissante à travers les rues de Shinjuku. Mugen se tenait comme il pouvait aux sièges arrière. Si il avait put, il aurait hurlé dans les oreilles de Ban pour lui dire d'arrêté, mais la il se retenait surtout de vomir.

"Ban-chaaann, ralenti, tu n'a même pas laissé le temps à Mugen de s'habiller." Se plaignit Ginji.

"Gin…"siffla Ban entre ses dents.

"Je ne suis pas fâché tu peut te calmé, je crois qu'il va être malade."Continua le blond.

Ban leva un peut le pied mais sa tension ne semblait pas redescendre, Ginji jeta un œil distrait dans le rétroviseur.

"Et puis si tu roule si vite, il vont savoir que tu les as repéré."Dit il en voyant la voiture qui les suivait depuis leur sortit de l'immeuble.

"C'est pas comme si il était discrets."Ban fit une moue boudeuse. "J'aimerait juste savoir si ils sont après nous où bien…"

Le brun croisa les yeux vert de l'enfant dans le rétroviseur, depuis qu'il c'étaient mit d'accord pour l'adopté, un étrange sentiments d'oppression était né en lui. Ban secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idée, ce n'était pas bon de trop s'égarer quant on était au volant. Tout ce d'ont il était sur, c'est qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, il protégerait Mugen.

"On verra quant on serra au Honky Tonk, c'est chiant, Paul est trop vieux pour ça."

"Tu pourrait peut être faire une barrière autour du café, tu sait comme tu as fait avec l'appartement…On pourrait partir plus tranquille au moins…"

Ban le regarda droit dans les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille un air de panique troublant son beau visage.

"T'est sérieux là ?…Je suis resté une semaine dans le coaltar parce que je m'y était mal prit, je n'ai pas reçu l'enseignement suffisant." Couina Ban.

"J'ai pensé que maintenant tu saurait le faire, et puis il marche très bien…"

"Ne cède pas à la facilité, c'est bien pour ça que je déteste la magie…"

Le petit garçon écoutait attentivement la conversation des adultes, certain mots lui semblait trop familier, ils lui rappelaient…lui rappelaient, il n'en était pas sûr, il commença à chercher dans ses souvenirs, mais en avait il…?

Tremblant, il fixa ses mains, et soudainement les plaqua contre ses tempes, hurlant silencieusement.

Ce n'est qu'un affreux gémissement qui pénétra dans les oreilles de Get Backers, Ban freina immédiatement, en plein milieu de la route.

"Mugen !"

Ginji détacha sa ceinture et se précipita pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, il était en larmes. Ban tourna vers lui ses yeux pourtant d'ordinaire impassible et les convulsions de l'enfant se tarirent peut à peut. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux.

"J'ai utilisé le Jagan, il va dormir un peut. Merde a la fin !" s'emporta le brun. Il frappa sur le volant avant de redémarrer.

"Que c'est il passé Ban-chan ? »

Ginji savait que pour que son amant utilise son Jagan, c'était sûrement que ce qui venait de ce produire était très sérieux.

"J'en sait trop rien, je croit que c'était juste une crise d'angoisse…il rêve maintenant, ça va allé…"

"J'espère que tu as raison…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était dans les environs de dix heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Honky Tonk constatant avec soulagement que Hevn n'était pas encore arrivé, Ban s'empressa d'allé déposé le petit encore assoupi sur un banc vacant.

"C'est donc lui le gamin que vous avez trouvé ?" demanda Paul en voyant Ban couvrir l'enfant de son manteau.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête. Le barman lui sourit et s'en retourna à la préparation d'un café destiné à ses vieux amis.

Le temps avait fini par rattrapé l'ancien Get Backers, ses cheveux roux autrefois flamboyant, grisonnait par endroit, il avait même une mèche pleinement blanche qu'il cachait dans son éternel bandana, ses rides d'expressions était désormais plus marqué, montrant de longues nuit d'inquiétudes derrière lui.

Natsumi n'était plus là, elle avait fini ses études et travaillait comme infirmière dans le même hôpital que Ren, elle revenait souvent et donnait parfois un petit coup de main

Wan Paul aurait put coulé une retraite tranquille en laissant son établissement à Rena qui aujourd'hui pouvait le remplacé plusieurs semaines sans qu'aucuns incidents ne se produise…mais voila, il aimait réellement son petit boulot tranquille, les affaires marchait pas mal depuis qu'une entreprise commerciale avait ouvert ses portes dans un immeuble voisin…et puis comment pourrait il veillé sur ceux qui lui sont cher, s'il n'était pas présent ?

"C'est vrai ce que Masaki m'en à dit, il est adorable, et tout aussi troublant." Ajouta il en posant deux tasses sur le comptoir.

"On aimerait que tu le garde pendant notre mission, si cela ne te dérange pas ?" demanda Ginji avec ses yeux de chiots tout en prenant place au bar.

Paul souri, Ginji s'avait pourtant que le vieux barman était pratiquement immunisé contre ses mimiques adorables, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant paisible, il se tourna finalement vers Ban qui rejoignait son amant. Il hocha la tête simplement.

"Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je suis le seul a pouvoir m'acquitter de cette tache" dit il cachant son plaisir a s'occupé d'enfants

Ban posa un livre épais sur le comptoir. Le rouquin arqua un sourcil en lisant le titre.

"La Langue des signes ?" il se gratta la tête pensivement. "Ah ! Oui ça me revient, le petit est muet, vous pensez que ça ce soigne ?"

"Gen n'est pas un spécialiste, il n'a rien put nous dire…"Ginji baissa la tête.

"Je ne fait pas confiance aux autre médecins, nous devons gardé ce petit en sécurité, j'ai l'impression que des types pas très net en on après lui."

Ban laissa son regard traîné par la fenêtre, il avait réussi à semer leurs traqueurs, mais rien ne prouvait que cela ne fasse pas parti de leur programme…

"Nous vous en faite pas, je l'aiderait du mieux que je peut à apprendre."

"Merci Paul, t'est un chef !" répondirent les deux hommes.

Une demi heure plus tard, Hevn et les Get Backers était attablé, discutant des formalités de la mission en cours quant Mugen sorti enfin de son sommeil.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, entouré de bruit et d'odeur peut familière, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, retenant des larmes apeurés. Son nez s'enfoui dans un tissu chaud dont il reconnu immédiatement cette odeur de tabac et plus légèrement d'eau de Cologne mélangé. Cela le rassura immédiatement et il souri.

Le bleuté ouvrit lentement les yeux alors que le souvenir de ce matin lui revenait plus clairement. Rapidement, il scanna la pièce et trouva sa cible.

Les adultes ne remarquèrent sa présence que quant il se jeta dans les bras de Ginji, qui réprima un cris de surprise.

"Ooh ce qu'il est mignon." Hevn avança sa main par dessus la table pour le touché.

Il avait à peut prêt le même age que sa fille Helena, une adorable petite blonde, qui était aussi une véritable peste, dure en affaire elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait comment obtenir, la petite était tout de même le bonheur de ses parents. Alors elle était habituée aux enfants terribles

Pourtant la réaction de Mugen ne surprit pas qu'elle. Il recule brusquement en arrière, manquant de faire tombé Ginji pour enfin envoyer valsé l'assiette devant lui, droit dans le décolleté de la pulpeuse blonde.

"Wwwaaaaaaahhhh" hurla la blonde couverte de sauce.

Ban et Ginji ne retenait pas leur rire alors que le petit caché derrière l'ex-Raitei, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il sorti sa tête avec une moue boudeuse

"Aaaaahh, je sent que je vais l'adorer ce gosse." Soupira Paul en se remémorant de bon moment passé avec les jumeaux quant ils étaient petits.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotaru s'installa à une table un peut en retrait, loin du brouhaha général de la cafétéria, elle aimait manger dans le calme et supportait difficilement les regards de ses salles gosses pourri gâté qui se moqué d'elle parce qu'elle préférait manger seule.

La blonde soupira lourdement en déposant son plateau. Ramenant sa longue natte sur son épaule, elle attrapa sa mini brique de jus de fruit d'un geste las et commença à siroté, son coude appuyé sur la table, elle soutenant sa tête dans sa main.

Cette matinée de cours avait été éprouvante. Non seulement le professeur Mamoru n'avait pas cessé d'être sur son dos, la couvant et veillant sur elle d'une façon peut discrète, mais en plus elle n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiété pour Mugen.

Depuis le début, elle était celle en qui l'enfant avait montré le plus de confiance, elle avait bien remarqué qui il était effrayé par tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si c'était des choses qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Comment ne pas être intrigué par cette aura de mystère qui semblait lui collé à la peau ?

Elle ne craignait pas que son père et Ban sachent prendre soin de lui après tout ils les avaient bien élevé elle et Shinta, mais elle avait peut qu'il ne l'accepte pas, qu'il finisse par les rejeter. Ban était le seul envers qui il montrait une certaine hostilité, se cachant derrière ses bêtises et ses gestes surexcité. Hatoru s'imagina que cela pouvait être un mécanisme de défense, montrant qu'il était en fait effrayé par celui qu'elle considérait comme son second père.

Elle soupira a nouveau, souhaitant pouvoir trouvé un meilleur moyen pour communiqué avec son petit protégé

"Cette place est libre ?"

La jeune fille releva la tête vers son frère jumeau, très étonné qu'il daigne lui rendre visite.

"Pour toi oui. Tu ne déjeune pas avec les vautours aujourd'hui ?" demanda elle sur un ton badinant.

Shinta lui tira la langue, ajoutant une grimace que le fit immensément ressemblé a son père quant il avait son age.

"J'ai bien le droit de manger avec ma sœur chéri un peut non ?"

Hotaru lui fit un petit sourire pour toute réponse avant de se décaler d'une place, laissant son frère s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à manger dans un silence réconfortant et rassurent, ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots, seul la présence de l'autre suffisait à les rendre heureux.

Hotaru se redressa un peut, jetant un coup d'œil prudent à une table voisine que son frère ne manqua pas de suivre.

"Est-ce qu'ils ressembles à ceux qui t'on posé des questions hier, ou bien c'est juste qu'ils avaient envi de nous suivre partout depuis ce matin ?" lui dit elle doucement.

Shinta hocha la tête négativement

"Je me disait bien que c'était louche, si tu veut mon avis, ce ne sont même pas des lycéens…"lui répondit le blond

Shinta n'aima pas trop l'air qui apparu sur le visage de sa sœur, aussi se recula il inconsciemment de quelques centimètre. Parfois, elle ressemblait trop à Ban pour son propre bien.

"Tu crois qu'ils ont envi de jouer ? Moi j'ai bien envi de jouer avec eux…"

"De quoi ?…Oh non…" les épaules de Shinta retombèrent quant il comprit que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui.

"S'ils veulent nous suivrent on va leur en donné pour leur argent…Shinta ! Entraînant spécial Get Backers 03 !" lança elle en plaquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Les mains de Shinta entrèrent en contact avec son visage, cachant sa détresse.

"Et voila, on est encore parti pour des acrobaties…j'espère juste qu'aucuns de nous ne finira à l'hôpital cette fois…"

Hotaru lui donna une lourde tape dans le dos, lui désolants à moitié les poumons, le rire machiavéliques de sa sœur retenti dans la pièce bondé, attirant tout les regards sur eux.

Shinta se fit encore plus petit, rougissant de honte, un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Il agita bêtement la main en salutation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 11**

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les plus hauts immeubles de Shinjuku, annonçant une nuit longue et probablement froide.

La porte du Honky Tonk se referma sur un tintement de clochette familier, laissant le dernier client encore présent quitté les lieux.

Il ne restait plus dans le petit café que le tenancier et un petit garçon aux étranges cheveux bleus. L'enfant, assis sagement à l'une des tables, ne cessait de regarder nerveusement par la fenêtre, la journée avait était longue et il ne faisait aucun doute que ses protecteurs lui avaient manqué.

Il avait eu si peur quant ils les avaient vu partir sans lui, le laissant dans cet endroit inconnu avec, la blonde hystérique et l'étrange vieil homme aux cheveux rouges. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience et de bisous de Ginji pour le convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien et que lui et Ban reviendraient vite.

Wan Paul termina de nettoyer la tasse du dernier client et s'approcha du garçon. Il fut encore surprit par l'attitude de retrait que Mugen avait toujours envers lui, malgré le fait qu'il venait de prendre soin de lui toute une journée durant…il posa sa main sur la tête bleuté avec un grand sourire.

"Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront bientôt là."Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de son poignet. "Et puit c'est bientôt l'heure que Shinta et Hotaru sortent de leurs cours, ils viennent ici quant leur père n'est pas encore rentré."

A ses mots, Mugen releva immédiatement la tête vers lui, affichant un sourire plein de dents et un éclat pétillant dans ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraudes. Paul s'attendrit

"Tu l'aime bien hein, la puce ? Elle est un parfois distante mais en fait elle à un cœur d'or, comme son père." Dit il en rêvassant un peut.

Le petit bleu hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son approbation. Il était sympa finalement le vieux, même si il sentait un peut bizarre.

"Tu sait quoi ? Tu as été bien sage, tu mérite bien une bonne glace."

Le barman retourna derrière le comptoir sous les yeux interrogatif du garçonnet qui ce demandait ce que pouvait bien encore préparer le vieux.

Il ne comprit pas tellement et il le fit savoir quant le rouquin déposa devant lui un bol remplis de choses à la texture molle et colorées.

"Mhn…" fit il en repoussant cet étrange créature.

Il retira tout se suite ses mains et les plaqua contre lui dans une attitude défensive, c'était comme si le contact du bol l'avait brûlé, mais en fait c'était tout le contraire, la sensation de froid l'avait surprit. Cela ressemblait à du métal ou à du verre, une sensation de froid qu'il connaissait trop.

Mugen sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Voyant que le petit était au bord des larmes, Paul se pencha sur lui dans l'intension de le rassuré, mais la clochette du Honky Tonk sonna, l'obligeant à se tourné pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

"Oh ! Tu es là petite chose ?"

Hotaru entra, littéralement rayonnante, traînant derrière elle une forme flasque ressemblant vaguement à son frère. Ça respirait fortement d'ailleurs.

"Anh, elle a failli m'tuer…" ah et ça parlait aussi…

"La ferme Shinta ! Je déteste ce genre de pervers qui prennent les ados en filatures !"

La jeune fille cessa ses plaintes quant une paire de petits bras se serrèrent fermement autour de sa taille. Avec un sourire, elle caressa tendrement les cheveux bleus de l'enfant.

"Salut Paul ! P'pa et Ban son pas encore là ?"Dit Shinta après avoir un peut récupérer

Le rouquin était toujours quelque peut altéré par la scène que venait de lui dévoilé l'enfant et ne se reprit que tardivement pour accueillir les deux jeunes comme il ce doit.

"Ah, non. Je vous sers quelque chose les gosses ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

"Plus tard, quant papa et Ban seront là, et non merci je ne veut rien." Répondit Hotaru alors qu'elle porta Mugen dans ses bras.

Shinta s'affala sur un tabouret au comptoir. Soupirant lourdement, reposant sa tête contre le bar, il regarda un instant le petit garçon qui paraissait aux anges.

"Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à un câlin moi ? Fit il avec une moue boudeuse.

Mugen lui fit un petit sourire derrière l'épaule de la blonde, brassant l'air avec son bras libre, il fit signe à Hotaru de l'approcher de Shinta. Le fille se laissa entraîné et pencha le petit garçon vers son frère, il étonna tout le monde quant il déposa un petit bisou sur la joue du garçon blond.

"Kawai." Firent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

Paul souri…ah ces gamins…il rapporta le bol de glace et le posa cette fois sur le bar. Hotaru, pour qui Mugen commençait à devenir un peut lourd, le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Quant le bleuté vit de nouveau la glace, il fit une affreuse grimace de dégoût.

"Y'a rien à faire, tu n'en veut pas hein ?" soupira le rouquin.

"Tu n'aime pas la glace ?" fit Shinta en ramenant le bol vers lui.

Mugen fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu, regardant ailleurs, le blond prit une grosse cuillère et l'avala d'un coup et se qui devait arrivé arriva inévitablement. Il lâcha brusquement la cuillère en gémissant, il porta sa main sur son nez, le cerveau gelé. Son expression fit tout de même sourire le petit.

"J'adore quant ça fait ça." Fit il en retrouvant ses esprits.

"Idiot." La main d'Hotaru percuta l'arrière de sa tête.

Finalement, après avoir longuement fixé la glace et avoir ignoré la dispute des jeunes que tentait vainement d'endiguer le barman. Il imita le geste de Shinta et prit une grosse cuillérée de glace, se disant que si Shinta pouvait en manger, c'est que ce n'était pas dangereux.

"Eeeww…"

La réaction fut immédiate, par réflexe, il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index tentant de freiner le froid qui s'insinuait jusque dans son crâne. Les trois autres le fixèrent avec appréhension attendant de voir sa réaction.

Il se mirent à rirent quant le petit garçon ricana doucement et se jeta sur le bol pour reprendre de la glace.

"Tu voit, il suffisait d'y goûter." fit Paul en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Mugen lui ce goinfrait, la chose froide l'avait d'abord étonné puis effrayé, lui évoquant quelque chose de cruel dont il n'arrivait pas et de toute façon ne voulait pas ce souvenir, pour finalement s'avéré être un met délicieux et surprenant.

"On t'avait dit de pas trop lui donner de bonbons…tu te souvient pas de ces deux là quant ils font une overdose de sucre."

L'entré de Ban ne passa pas inaperçu, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de se plaindre…Ginji derrière lui riait derrière sa main.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, l'enfant se détourna complètement de son dessert, grimpa sur le bar et se jeta dans les bras du premier Get hackers venu, à savoir Ban, qui ne le rattrapa de justesse que grâce à ses réflexes.

"Fait attention p'tite tête, tu aurait put te faire mal."

Il n'y eu probablement que Ginji qui remarqua que Ban, discrètement, serra à son tour l'enfant dans ses bras plaçant sa main dans ses cheveux bleus.

"Je crois qu'il était inquiet pour vous…il ne cessait de fixé la fenêtre et de s'agité depuis quelques heures." Affirma Paul pensivement.

"En fait cette mission n'était pas de la tarte…on a réussi de justesse."

Ginji s'assit à coté de son fils, son sourire et ses yeux amoureux toujours braqué vers Ban. A y regarder de plus près, on pouvait effectivement voir que le duo avait dû en baver. Le brun et le blond était couverts de coupures et d'égratignures plus ou moins dissimulé par leur vêtements, des yeux habitué, comme ceux des jumeaux, distinguait aisément que du sang avait été fraîchement nettoyé sur leur peau et qu'ils avaient changer de vêtements.

Paul secoua la tête en retournant derrière le comptoir, il pouvait au moins s'assuré que ses amis étaient bien nourri aussi leur prépara-t-il café et sandwichs, de toute façon maintenant ils payaient presque toujours.

Shinta et Hotaru échangèrent un regard complice, était il raisonnable d'embêté le duo avec leur affaire d'aujourd'hui ? En temps normal, ils auraient laissé tombé et aurait relancé le sujet au moment du dîner mais quelque chose leur disait que cela devait être dit maintenant, quelque chose se tramait dans leur dos…

Quant tout le monde fut posé et plus ou mois calmé. Ban sirotant dans sa tasse fétiche, Ginji mâchonnant dans un petit sandwich en regardant Mugen terminé sa glace, Hotaru prit la parole.

"On a encore été suivi…au lycée." Fit elle posément

Ban soupira frappant la table de son poing.

"Et merde, ils peuvent pas vous foutre la paix…"

"J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment après nous." Souffla Shinta.

Le regard de Ginji se fit noir, Mugen sentant la tension soudaine, cessa de mangé et fixa les adultes

"Je te jure Ban, si ces sales types touche à un seul cheveux de mes enfants…"

"T'inquiète papa, on sait ce défendre, on est assez grand maintenant. Nous avons fait la manœuvre d'esquive 03 !" Shinta lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

"Je ne serait pas un bon père si je ne m'inquiétait pas pour vous." Répondit il en posant sa main sur celle de son garçon, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. "Minute ! Vous êtes encore en un seul morceau après ça ?"

Shinta s'affaissa lamentablement. "J'ai plus de rotules, mais elle maîtrise." Fit il en désignant sa sœur avec son pouce.

Hotaru lui tira la langue."J'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi, c'est pas ma faute."

"Vous croyez que ce son les même types qui vous suivait ce matin ?" s'enquit le rouquin, tenta de revenir au sujet principal.

"C'est évident non. Malheureusement, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre pour voir ce qu'ils préparent." Répondit. Le seul brun.

"Je n'aime pas ça."

Un long silence répondit à l'affirmation de Ginji, Ban but une gorgée de café.

"Tu est fatigué Gin, et si nous rentrions à la maison…ça vous va les gamins ?" Ban caressa doucement le dos de son amant.

"J'ai des devoirs de toute façon." Hotaru ramassa son cartable.

"J'ai besoin de prendre une douche." Shinta se redressa mollement.

Devant le sourire de ses êtres précieux, Ginji ne put que capitulé.

"D'accord, rentrons, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard."

Paul se dépêcha d'aider les deux hommes à rassembler les affaires de Mugen, un peut Déçu de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité pour aujourd'hui.

"Vous me l'amené demain ?" demanda il tendant le manuel sur le langage des signes à Ban.

"Ça dépend si Hevn nous propose une autre mission ce soir, tu lui dira qu'elle passe chez nous avec le client si il veut récupérer son colis aujourd'hui." Lui répondit le maître du Jagan

"Mhn !" Mugen s'agita soudainement voulant attraper le livre que tenait Ban.

"Quoi ? Tu veut le porté ?" le brun tendit le livre à l'enfant.

Le petit bleuté repoussa le volume de ses deux mains, secouant la tête, il commença à faire des signes rapidement avec ses mains.

"Je crois qu'il veut vous montrer les progrès qu'il a fait aujourd'hui." Paul eu pendant un instant l'air d'un grand père fier.

"Je vois…reprend depuis le début tu veut." Fit Ban en ouvrant le livre

Ginji se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour suivre avec lui ce que tentait de leur dire le garçonnet.

"C'est une bonne idée le langage des signes." Dit la blonde en se rapprochant pour voir elle aussi.

L'enfant au cheveux bleus répéta sa courte série de signes plus lentement cette fois ci, Ban prit quelques minutes pour trouvé la correspondance de chaque gestes et quant la signification lui parvint pleinement, il ne dissimula plus son sourire, ses yeux pétillaient derrières ses lunettes.

"Ban-chan ? Je n'ai pas tout comprit, qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'accroupi pour ce mettre à la hauteur du petit, les joues de l'enfants étaient teinté d'une faible rougeur. Ban lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, son sourire devenant plus large

"Il nous as appelé Papa. Toi et moi Ginji…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'homme aux lunettes était toujours assit derrière son bureau, cette fois il faisait nuit car l'un des lourds rideaux de velours était resté ouvert, dévoilant un croissant de lune.

L'étrange brun était affairé à signé et remplir des documents quant son majordome, entra après avoir frappé.

"Jefferson, je ne t'ai pas donné la permission." Fit il d'un ton las en se passant une mains dans les cheveux.

"Pardonnez mon empressement monsieur, mais les premiers résultats viennent d'arriver."

"Ah très bien."

L'homme se leva ramassa le dossier que venait de déposé le servant sur son bureau. Il le survola vaguement pendant quelques temps, son expression toujours impassible.

"Quels sont vos ordres ?"

"Continuons ainsi le temps qu'il faudra, je me charge du reste."

Le majordome était sur le point de se retiré quant il entendit le gémissement plaintif de son employeur.

Il se retourna pour voire une moue infantile déformé son visage.

"Mais j'ai tellement de travail en rettaaaardddd… " Se plaignit il en un glapissement.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 12**

Et le temps passa, comme les grains de sables s'écoule dans un sablier. Cinq mois passèrent,cinq longs et merveilleux mois depuis que Mugen faisait parti de la famille des Get Backers, il avait tant apprit en si peut de temps.

Bien étonnamment, il fuse un minimum instruit, sachant déjà lire, écrire et plus ou moins compter, ce n'était pas dans le domaine des études qu'il avait le plus progressé.

Il n'avait plus peur sans arrêt lorsqu'il était tout seul, il n'était plus inquiété par les choses de la vie quotidienne, il était heureux avec sa nouvelle famille et connaissait l'entière signification du mot. Il avait apprit à aimer et être aimé...

Mais Ban n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille à l'école, préférant un enseignement personnalisé, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rattrapé son retard...et puis il ne fallait pas oublié le handicap que représentait son mutisme...

Alors quant il était au Honky Tonk ou quant Ban et Ginji restait avec lui, le gamin était couvert de livres et il adorait ça.

Aujourd'hui il n'était pas question de travailler, oh non, car aujourd'hui était jour de fête, le premier jour du printemps, la fête des cerisiers, O-Hanami.

Aujourd'hui il allait participer la première fois au pique-nique annuel qui rassemblait tout les amis de ses papas, il jouerait avec d'autres enfants dans le parc, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, puis le soir, ils revêtirons tous leurs beaux yakutas et iraient voir des feux d'artifices.

Enfin c'est ce qu'Hotaru lui avait dit, lui ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait, mais il savait par les visages réjouis de son frère et de sa sœur que ce ne pouvait être que quelque chose de très agréable.

Hotaru lui tenait fermement la main alors qu'ils avançaient dans le grand parc suivi de prêt par Ban, Ginji et Shinta

Il faisait beau, jamais le petit bleu n'avait vue autant de gens rassemblés en un seul endroit, sauf peut être à Noël, un fête dont il se souviendra, mais là il faisait trop froid.

Soudainement Hotaru s'arrêta, une expression interrogative sur le visage, elle attendit que les autres la rejoigne. Mugen la fixa, elle était jolie sa grande sœur dans sa robe vert anis, il souri en regardant les tenus étranges de tout les gens autour de lui.

"Je reconnaît l'endroit, mais je ne voit pas Madoka, elle devrait être ici non ?" demanda elle à son père

Ginji était accroché fermement au bras de Ban, après tout c'était aussi la fête des amoureux, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

"Hum ? Oh c'est vrai, elle à prit un emplacement plus petit parce que nous sommes moins nombreux cette année, avec les commémoration pour le clan de Shido..." commença le blond

"Ils doivent êtres quelques part derrière ses arbres là bas" désigna Ban.

Hotaru hocha la tête et reprit son chemin en direction du point indiqué part le brun, mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer, c'était le petit bleu qui la retenait, trop impatient de posé une question qui le taraudait depuis le début de la mâtiné.

Il se tourna vers Ban, celui qui avait réussi le mieux à le suivre dans sa progression et qui le comprenait le mieux quant il utilisait le langage des signes.

"**Je voulais savoir ? C'est quoi des feux d'artifices ?**" demanda il du mieux qu'il pût.

Pourtant Ban comprit et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux azurs.

"Tu le saura bien assez tôt gamin." se contenta la maitre du Jagan avec un clin d'œil.

L'enfant fit une moue boudeuse, mais ses yeux entrèrent en contacts avec ceux de son papa brun et il sourit, sa vitalité retrouvé, il couru jusque dans le sous bois, entrainant la jeune blonde avec lui.

Le groupe reprit la route, il arrivèrent sous l'ombre des arbres quant de puissants aboiement se firent entendre.

L'étrange enfant se cachant immédiatement, avec un gémissement apeuré devant l'énorme animal qui courait vers eux.

Sans que personne ne réagissent, le chien se jeta sur Shinta, le plaquant au sol, le petit bleu se cacha les yeux craignant le pire, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quant il entendit les rires de son grand frère.

"Suka ! Revient ici Suka !" fit une nouvelle voix se dirigeant vers eux.

C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait être pas plus vieux que les jumeaux, ses cheveux mis long étaient noirs d'ébène et ses yeux gris perçant ressemblait étrangement à ceux de l'homme que Mugen avait vue une fois avec Madoka, comment s'appelait il déjà ? Macaque ? Homme singe ?

"Ah c'est vous ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait filé comme une fusée." dit il en rappelant sa chienne vers lui.

"Tu devrait apprendre à te faire mieux respecter mini singe." lança Ban

loin de d'offusquer, l'adolescent salua les membres de la famille les uns après les autres. Mugen lui était en admiration devant la bête qui l'avait tellement effrayé quelques secondes avant, la belle chienne husky noire et blanche attendait patiemment que son maître en ait fini avec les politesse agitant sa jolie queue en panache.

Le garçonnet ne remarqua pas que le maître en question venait de se penché pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Tu doit être le petit Mugen, je suis ravis de te rencontré, moi c'est Koga." fit le jeune en lui tendant la main.

Mugen le fixa, il avait une meilleure idée en tête, avec un sourire il se pencha sur le brun et lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue, il adorait la réaction des gens quant il faisait ça.

Mais la réaction de l'ados ne fut guère amusante, il ricana et tapota la tête bleu.

"Bon vous venez ? Papa et maman son un peut plus loin." les invita il en sortant du sous bois

"Ahh, comme si j'étais pressé de voir le dresseur de singe..." soupira Ban

"Ban-chaaaan."

des rires retentirent lorsqu'ils quittèrent le sous bois, au loin une jolie blonde agitait la main en les apercevant. Mugen grimaça en reconnaissant la femme qui envoyait ses papas loin de lui, il lui tira la langue.

" Ne fait pas cette tête Mugen, elle est gentille madame Hevn, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas." commenta Hotaru.

Mais le bleuté ne cessa sa grimace que quant une petite brune au yeux noir la rejoint, elle il l'aimait bien, elle faisait de la jolie musique et avait un beau sourire, même si c'était bizarre qu'elle ne regarde pas toujours dans la bonne direction quant elle parle à quelqu'un. Retrouvant son sourire il pressa Hotaru pour allé rejoindre le lieu du pique nique.

Il embrassa Madoka ignorant royalement Hevn avant d'aller dire bonjour à tonton Masaki et son autre tonton que papa Ban appelait dresseur de singe.

" Ban, Ginji, c'est si bien que vous aillez put venir" fit Madoka en les accueillant.

"Nous sommes si peut nombreux ?" dit Ginji en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Hevn, Madoka, Shido, Masaki et leurs enfant respectifs.

"Hélas oui, Paul a annulé au dernier moment." fit la blonde en ramenant une mèche de cheveu en arrière

Ban fronça les sourcil, en dix ans, Paul n'avait manqué qu'une ou deux fois leur réunion, il n'aimait pas vraiment quant le vieux se permettait de lui caché encore des choses.

Avec un sourire, les garçons rejoignirent les autres hommes qui faisait grillé des saucisses, alors que Hotaru resta avec les femme pour installer les couvertures et les paniers repas tout en parlant chiffon.

Shinta et Koga jouaient plus loin avec Suka, enfin il draguaient plutôt des filles...

"Helena, ne reste pas si près du feu." dit Masaki

Une petite fille au longues boucles blondes, pas plus haute que Mugen, sorti de derrière son père, prête à allé rejoindre sa mère quant elle tomba nez à nez avec l'enfant au yeux émeraudes. Celui ci en avait oublié de ferlé la bouche tellement il la trouvait jolie.

Ses yeux bleus cristallin, son teint rosé, sa jolie petite robe rouge, mais aussi cette adorable façon de se déplacé.

"Bonjour, c'est toi Mugen ?" lui demanda elle, en plus elle avait une jolie voix

le bleu hocha la tête bêtement

"Je sait que tu ne peut pas parlé, ça ne me dérange pas, tu vient joué avec moi ?"

un nouveau hochement de tête et un sourie idiot.

"Eh, regarde ta fille." fit Ban moqueur, en donnant un coup de coude à Masaki

"Ah, elle fait chaviré plus d'un cœur" fit le blond avec un regard malicieux vers son enfant."Le votre et plutôt mignon lui aussi, je trouve qu'il a un air de ressemblance avec toi Midô."

"Tu trouve aussi ? Ne regarde pas trop longtemps dans ses yeux non plus."

"Ce que Ban-chan veut dire c'est que Mugen présente les caractéristique du Jagan." interrompit Ginji.

"Mais je croyait que les yeux d'un détenteurs du Jagan étaient bleus ?" interrogea Shido

"Ce n'est pas trop une info que j'ai envie de partager avec un macaque." répondit sèchement le brun

Shido retint à peine de se jeté sur le serpent, mais le regard noir de Ginji les refroidit tout les deux, ce n'était pas jour ça ce battre.

"Certaines sorcières possédant le Jagan avaient les yeux verts, en particulier dans le sud de l'Europe, mais il faut que ça reste un vert très pur et intense." Expliqua Ban à contre cœur.

"Il peut utilisé la magie donc ?"

"Ne te méprend pas, seuls certain des plus grand mages peuvent invoqué des formules sans les récité préalablement, ce n'est pas parce que mon sang coule dans ses veine qu'il en est capable, il est muet je te rappelle." Ban en profita à peine pour se vanté.

"Et pour l'électricité, il à aussi du sang de Ginji non ?" cette fois c'est Masaki qui les interrogea

"Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas transmissibles génétiquement, du moins pas entièrement." répondit Ginji avec un regard vers sa fille.

Le silence s'imposa pendant quelques minutes, on entendit plus que le bruit de la grillade et les rires des enfants plus loin.

Shido réajusta son bandeau, Masaki retourna les saucisses, Ginji serra discrètement le main de Ban qui lui sourit.

"Au fait, l'enquête de Maku avance ?" demanda le blond un peu anxieux.

Masaki et Shido eurent tout deux un léger mouvement de retrait, qui n'échappa au blond.

"Pas des masse en fait, jusqu'ici nous sommes toujours arrivé trop tard et lieux avait déjà été déserté et vidé de toute trace."

"Hum." fit l'ex-Raitei en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Ginji, on les retrouvera rot où tard, et puis nous sommes sur nos gardes maintenant." Shido tenta un sourire rassurant.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, enfin peut être un peut..." tenta de mentir Ginji

Ban passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "S'il disent qu'il gèrent Gin, alors tu peut leur faire confiance, non ?"

"Sympa le compliment, le serpent."

"De rien macaque"

"Mais quant même, pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?" continua le blond au yeux chocolats

"C'est à cause de Sakura, elle ne peut pas trop se déplacé avec son gros ventre, alors il est rester avec elle."

"Et comme c'est la sœur de Jubei lui aussi a voulu resté au prêt d'elle, alors Kazuki aussi et resté, tout comme Toshiki. Puis Himiko à voulu rester avec mon clan pour la commémoration..."

"Ah, je savait pourquoi le clan de Shido ne venait pas mais ça... c'est pour bientôt son bébé ?"

"Pour dans moins d'un mois, et elle ne veut toujours pas dire qui est le père..."fit Shido

"Mais cela ne nous regarde pas !" réprimanda Ginji.

"Les garçons ! E repas et servi !" la voix joyeuse de Hotaru les coupa dans leur conversation.

Trop affamé pour continué à discuté entres hommes ils rejoignirent les femmes. Hotaru était parti chercher les petits tandis que Shinta et Koga se rapprochaient déjà.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme chaque année, cette réunion était un peut la de chacun de pensé des blessures occasionné dix ans plus tôt, de lourdes blessures que seul le temps et la patiente pouvait guérir...mais le Mugenjô n'était plus un danger, leurs efforts et leurs sacrifices ne devaient pas être oublié.

Les enfants étaient retourné joué et les adultes discutaient tranquillement en buvant du thé préparé avec soin par l'aveugle.

Ginji était assis un livre entre les mains, Ban allongé à ses côtés, reposait sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le blond capta enfin le regard intense du brun.

"Que t'arrive t'il Ban-chan ?"

le maître du Jagan éleva une main qui vint se posé délicatement sur la joue du blond.

"Rien, sait juste que...non laisse tomber"

Ginji sentit Ban se retiré mais il l'en empêcha tenant maintenant la main de son bien aimé contre sa joue, il se reposa dans la caresse, il ferma les yeux et sourit

"Moi aussi, Ban-chan, je ressent la même chose...promet moi , juste encore une fois que tu ne refera plus une chose pareille...je refuse de te perdre."

"Gin...m'a réponse sera toujours la même, si c'était à refaire je le referait..." le brun planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond transmettant tout ses sentiments en un seul regard, il refit sa promesse également, silencieusement.

Le blond soupira d'aise, laissant le chant des oiseaux emporté cette promesse, il préféra faire dévié le sujet pour évité à d'autres souvenirs douloureux de remonté.

"Je suis si content que tout ce passe si bien avec Mugen, je n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux." fit il en cherchant l'enfant du regard.

Ban se renfrogna légèrement, pour lui, tout n'était pas tout à fait bien, il y avait toujours cette part de mystère, toujours cette impression constante en présence de l'enfant...comme si...comme si le destin n'avait pas encore dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire...

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, un cri déchira la tranquillité de l'après midi. Comme une seule personne; les Get Backers se relevèrent et, le sang bouillonnant, il se précipitèrent vers la source du cri, ayant reconnu la voix de la petite Helena, Shido et Masaki sur leur talons.

Ils la trouvèrent rapidement, un peut plus loin prêt de lac, elle pleurait et semblait terrorisé."

"Helena ! Tout va bien ma puce." fit Ginji en arrivant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

"Ou est Mugen ?!" Fit Ban, remarquant immédiatement l'absence du petit bleu.

"Un méchant monsieur et venu et il à prit Mugen ! J'ai rien put faire !" pleura la fillette.

"Ou ! Par ou et il parti ?!" cria Ban sans ce soucier du fait qu'il effrayait encore plus l'enfant blonde.

De son doigt tremblant elle désigna une direction, laquelle lu duo empruntèrent avec précipitation. Masaki réconforta sa fille pendant que le Beast Master faisait appelle à l'aide de ses animaux, ce type ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

Ban était fou de rage, au delà de toute mesure, quant à Ginji il n'était gère dans un meilleur état, les dents serré, les poing crispé, des étincelles jaillissaient de son corps, effrayant les gens qu'ils croisaient dans leur course effréné.

Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent l'homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à leur famille, il tentait de se dissimulé dans la foule, mais la chevelure bleu de l'enfant qui semblait endormi dans ses bras était immanquable. Mais il avait de l'avance sur eux et ne tarderait pas à atteindre la sortie du parc.

"Ban il va monter dans cette voiture ! Vite !"

pendant une seconde les Get Backers crûrent toute leur chance perdu quant, sorti de nul part, Shinta et Koga se plantèrent devant l'homme, lui bloquant la route, Suka se tenait la aussi montrant une abondance de crocs blancs.

"Arrête toi !" lui cria le jeune blond

l'homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mots, la foule se dispersa autour de lui, paniquant en voyant qu'il avait sortit une arme à feu, il tira sans hésité, droit devant lui.

La détonation de l'arme fut pourtant couverte par l'éclair de Ginji quasi simultané, le blond en avait oublié que Mugen se trouvait dans ses bras, la colère et la nécessité de protéger son enfant l'emportant sur la raison.

L'homme tomba lourdement à terre, foudroyé, seulement, il ne fut pas le seul à tombé.

"Shinta ! Shinta ! Non ! Pas toi !"

TBC

Note : Suka signifie rapide/vitesse en Inuit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 13**

Hotaru ne resta pas longtemps passive, Masaki s'empressa de confier sa fille a sa femme avant de partir à la recherche de l'invincible duo, la blonde le suivi sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'en dissuader, pas tout à fait au courant de ce qui ce passait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux blonds rejoignirent le Beast Master, qui avec l'aide de chiens, les dirigea sur la piste du kidnappeur. Les trois savaient qu'il s'approchait du but, à en jugé par les badauds qui s'amoncelait un peut plus loin.

Hotaru se figea soudainement, elle s'effondra au sol avec raideur, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille tremblait de tout ses membre les bras replié contre elle, son regard était perdu.

"Shinta, Shinta..." murmurait elle sans cesse, et les deux adultes comprirent...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji ne sentit plus les secondes qu'il avait mit pour rejoindre son fils. Étendu sur le sol, la poitrine de l'adolescent se soulevait fortement et irrégulièrement, il n'osait faire un geste.

"Koga appelle une ambulance ! " cria Ban.

Le brun ne dû pas se répéter deux fois, le jeune sortit de sa torpeur et empoigna son portable, Ginji se pencha sur son garçon, ne se contenant pas, il sentait l'électricité grandir de façon exponentielle en lui, il devait ce calmer, pour leur bien à tout les deux.

"Shinta, je suis là." tenta il plus pour se rassuré lui même.

"Papa...papa, je..."

"Shuuut, Shuut, ne parle pas."

Ginji avait la gorge comprimé rendant sa respiration difficile, il défit la chemise du jeune avec précaution...tout ce sang...le blond secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, retirant son tee-shirt il le roula en boule et comprima la blessure qui tachait de rouge l'abdomen de son fils dans l'espoir de stoppé quelque peut l'hémorragie, un gain de temps précieux...

"Tien bon, j'ten prit...les secours arrivent." le blond s'étouffa à moité dans les larmes qu'il ne retenait plus

"Papa...j'ai froid..." souffla Shinta, la sueur perlant sur son front. Ses perles noires cherchèrent dans le vide ne trouvant nul par ou se posé

"Ne parle pas tu m'entend ! Reste avec moi !"il serra fortement la main ensanglanté de l'enfant pour le tenir éveillé.

Ban se tenait derrière Ginji, tenant Mugen inconscient dans ses bras, le petit n'avait rien, mais le brun avait constaté avec dégout que le kidnappeur n'avait pas tenu fasse à l'assaut de Ginji, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais ils ne sauraient jamais qui l'avait envoyé...

il se mordit la lèvre faisant perler son sang, voir son amant et son fils adoptif dans cet état le rendait fou, il passa sa colère et sa frustration sur la première chose qu'il trouva.

Un frisson violent parcouru en entier le groupe de passant directement en face de lui lorsqu'il releva ses yeux magnétiques vers eux.

"Ça vous plait comme spectacle ! Barrez vous bandes de vautours !" il était douloureusement fou de rage. Il se tourna vers d'autres

"Tirez vous j'ai dit ! Laissez nous tranquille !" et encore, il hurlait sa fureur, dispersant les moins téméraires

Pendant se temps Ginji luttait pour garder Shinta éveillé, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma lorsqu'il entendit des sirènes au loin.

"Tu entend, les secours arrivent, tien bon, encore un peut Shinta...tu a réussi, il n'a pas prit Mugen."

"Alors...c'est ce qui compte...il fait noir...je...papa..."

Shinta n'en pouvait plus, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus faible, il ne sentait pas les larmes de son père qui tombait sur ses joues, il n'entendit plus ses mots, ses paupières se fermèrent, une fois, il lutta de toute ses force pour les rouvrir, se focalisant sur les bribes de la voix de son père qu'il parvenait encore à entendre. Il faisait noir mais il commença à percevoir des formes, un sourire, celui d'Hotaru. Il souri a son tour, apaisé et se laissa partir, tout irait bien, il n'avait plus froid, il ne souffrait plus, ses yeux se fermaient...lentement...définitivement...

Sauf que soudainement, une intense chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, à la vitesse de l'allumage d'une étincelle, il sentit cette force, cette énergie courir dans les moindres recoin du son système nerveux, le ramenant peut à peut à la conscience.

L'ex-Raitei, qui pendant une seconde avait cru tout perdu, sur le point de sombrer, constata avec étonnement que des petits éclairs s'échappant de sa main serrant fortement celle de son fils, l'énergie était comme absorbé par le corps presque sans vie du jeune garçon. L'adolescent gémi, les couleurs revenant sur son visage, sa blessure ce referma d'elle même,tout son corps se mit à briller doucement, et tout cela sous les yeux étonné des membres de sa famille. Finalement Shinta avait il hérité d'une partie de la force de Ginji ?

Le jeune blond soupira lourdement, cligna des yeux, rencontrant les clairs orbes chocolats de son père il émit un petit rire nerveux en y lisant l'inquiétude profonde remplacé subitement par un soulagement infini.

Ginji qui se retenait de le frapper, si prit lui aussi, et très vite son rire rejoignit celui de Shinta. Mais il s'arrêta net, sentant son corps partir, drainé de ses forces. Il atterrit sur la poitrine chaude de Ban qui le retint de sa main libre. Soudainement, les personnes restées malgré les menaces de Ban se mirent à applaudir, ces gens là était de ceux qui un jour avait reçu l'aide des Get Backers, tous des enfants du quartier qui connaissait par cœur les exploits du duo...

"Ban-chan..." il ferma les yeux se fondant dans l'étreinte de son amant. "Tout va bien..." soupira il avait de se laisser prendre par le sommeil.

Shinta se mit en position assise, grimaçant en constatant qu'il avait ruiné sa chemise favorite. Koga se chargea de faire se que Ban ne pouvait pas à cause de ses bras occupé, il le frappa sur la tête.

"T'est OK Shinta?"

"Désolé...pardon...je. " bégaya il en se grattant la tête.

"Plus tard." fit Ban

Les ambulanciers arrivaient enfin vers eux, portant une civière, l'un deux essaya de convaincre Ban de le laissé examiné Ginji ou même Mugen, mais le brun ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il savait qu'ils n'était pas en danger et ne voulait pas les quitter.

L'autre était parti vers l'homme au sol, après les vérification standard, il en arriva à la même conclusion que Ban, l'homme avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque.

"Personne n'est blessé ?" fit celui qui agaçait Ban.

Il fit une grimace en voyant le sang au sol la ou Shinta était assit quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne rencontra que des signes de tête négatif. Frustré de n'avoir rien à ramener de vivant, le jeune ambulancier qui visiblement débutait dans le métier, reparti aidée son collègue en grommelant.

"Shinta !" lança doucement Hotaru en arrivant.

La jeune blonde était soutenu par Shido et Masaki, encore trop affaiblie par le choc émotionnel qu'elle venait d'expérimenté, tout le monde du bien reconnaître là une autre preuve de l'empathie qu'avait les jumeaux entre eux.

Le petit groupe fut soulagé de voir l'enfant soutenu par Ban, Ginji bien qu'inconscient avait un sourire serein, tout le monde semblait bien portant.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda le maitre des animaux.

"Une démonstration de force." répondit Koga avec un clin d'œil à son père.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Masaki, "On a eu peur quant Hotaru nous à dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose."

"C'était comme cette fois là, pas vrai Shinta ? Comme ce qui c'est passé quant on était petit ?" demanda la blonde.

Son frère hocha simplement la tête, un air préoccupé sur le visage, lentement il se tourna vers Ban, celui ci levait un sourcil interrogatif face à son attitude.

"Je préfèrerait m'expliquer quand papa sera réveillé pour entendre..." dit il plutôt tristement.

Le brun se tourna vers les autres adultes, "Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux que nous rentrions chez nous alors, on y sera plus en sécurité et je crois bien que ces deux là ne se réveillerons pas avant un certain temps." affirma il en serrant les deux en questions.

"Nous vous raccompagnons jusqu'à votre voiture alors."

Ban du se résigné à laissé Masaki porté Ginji pendant qu'il portait Mugen, trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête, il jetait parfois des regard à Shinta qui marchait derrière lui et il se jura que ceci ne se reproduirait jamais, malheureusement une seule solution lui parvenait pour l'instant, il savait pourtant qu'il ne serait pas le seul a en souffrir...

Les cinq membre de la famille furent installé tant bien que mal dans la vieille Subaru, d'habitude, les Get Backers ne la prenait plus que pour les mission, préférant une voiture familiale pour les déplacement du quotidien, mais pour une fois c'était la voiture récente qui avait fait faut bon en tombant en panne, ne laissant d'autre choix que la vieille mémère adoré de Ban. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans cette voiture.

Ban soupira en observant du coin de l'œil la forme endormie de Ginji, il devait le protéger, lui et les jumeaux, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il recalculait dans sa tête, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Son cœur se serra, cela devait être fait le plus tôt possible, Ginji en serait informé dès son réveil, pourvus qu'il accepte...se sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était très tard dans la soirée lorsque que Ginji donnant enfin un signe de vie significatif. Le blond poussa quelques petits gémissement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Sa tête était posé sur les genoux de Ban et celui ci lui caressait lentement les cheveux, attendant patiemment son réveil.

"Ohayo, Ban-chan." fit il avec un sourire.

Ban soupira mais lui rendit son sourire. "Crétin, il et presque 23h30."

comme revenant soudainement à la réalité, Ginji sursauta et se redressa sur le canapé.

"Shinta ! Mugen ! Ou sont ils ?"

Ban lui caressa le dos pour le détendre. "Calme toi, les gosses vont bien, ils se sont tous endormi dans notre lit."

le blond se leva, suivi de prêt par son bien aimé, il se dirigea jusqu'à leur chambre et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Les trois enfants était là, indemnes, enlacés les uns aux autres sur le grand lit. Soulagé, il referma lentement la porte, tourna un regard amoureux vers Ban, il se jeta dans ses bras.

Ban retourna au salon, Ginji accroché à lui, il souhaitait plus que tout partager ce moment avec son blond, mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour ça, quelqu'un avait tenté d'enlevé Mugen et ils savaient tout deux ce que cela signifiait, Ban devait lui dire...

"Ginji, il faut que je te parle."

le ton grave de Ban alerta Ginji, celui si se desserra lentement du torse de Ban.

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimé ce que tu as à dire ?"

le maitre du Jagan soupira lourdement, il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cela risquait d'être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

"Ce qui est arrivé cet après midi ne doit plus se reproduire..., je veut te protégé toi et les enfants...mais nous savons tout les deux qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas Mugen..."

Ban fit une pause, il alla se cherché un verre d'eau, pour retardé l'échéance, il ne voulait pas voir le douleur qu'il savait qu'il allait rencontré dans les yeux de Ginji.

"Ou veut tu en venir Ban?" le blond était sérieusement préoccupé

"Autant je refuse de fuir, autant Mugen ne peut resté ici, il vous mettrait en danger...je ne voit qu'une seule solution...Je doit partir avec lui, le temps de neutralisé ses agresseurs..." le brun évita le regard de son amant. La réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

"Tu veut me quitter ?" dit Ginji durement.

"Non, non, tu n'a rien comprit, je veut juste cacher le petit, seulement...je ne pourrait probablement pas le laisser seul...donc je ne pourrait probablement plus faire de missions pendant quelques temps." tenta de se justifié Ban.

Il s'imaginait déjà Ginji en pleur, lui suppliant de rester, de ne pas le laisser, depuis plus de dix ans, ils n'avaient pas été séparé plus longtemps que deux ou trois jours, et Ban parlait de quelque chose qui pourrait peut être durer plusieurs mois.

"Crois moi, cela me fait tout autant mal que toi, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et c'est la seule solution que je vois... je ne veut pas qu'ils te touche, toi, Shinta ou Hotaru..." Ban prit enfouie son visage entre ses mains.

Il sentit les mains chaudes de Ginji autour de ses poignet, le blond lui découvrit les yeux, lui releva le menton, son sourire le réchauffa et son regard, tout sauf triste.

"Idiot de Ban-chan." fit il.

Les brun, soufflé ne sut quoi répondre.

"Qui était la pour me soutenir quant il a fallu annoncé au petits que leur mère ne viendrait plus jamais les voir ? Qui était avec moi lorsqu'ils avaient été kidnappés à leur école ? Qui les veillait à mes côtés lorsque qu'ils eurent la grippe ? Qui leur tenait la main lors de leur premiers pas ?"

Ban ne pouvait plus arrêté le flots de paroles de Ginji, il savait que si il en entendait plus, il succomberait à son charme et ferait tout ce que le blond lui demandera, les larmes commençait à monté dans ses yeux, il fit ma seule chose en son pouvoir pour faire taire Ginji.

Le blond d'abord tenta de résister mais se laissa finalement emporter par le baiser foudroyant de Ban. Il l'embrassa longuement, amoureusement, jouant avec la langue de l'autre et caressant ses cheveux, Ban tentait de faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait, mais cela se retourna contre lui, très vite le blond eux le dessus sur lui et il se laissa happé par un tourbillons de sentiments, le rendant incapable de réfléchir avec cohérence.

L'ex-Raitei, le libéra doucement, toujours ses lèvres à quelques centimètres il murmura.

"On à toujours régler les problèmes ensembles et tu voudrais que je te laisse affronter ça tout seul Ban-chan? On est une famille je te le rappelle..."

Ban cacha sa tête dans le cou du blond. "Idiot...tu ne réalise pas..."

"Oh si, et je suis déçu de voir que tu n'a pas fois en nous..." l'interrompis Ginji. Il éloigna Ban de lui de manière à pouvoir le fixé droit dans les yeux.

"Tu as peut pour moi, mais tu oublie que je sait me défendre." il caressa tendrement la joue du brun. "Garde moi auprès de toi et je devient à l'épreuve des balles." affirma il avec une volonté de fer.

Ban sentit la sienne vacillé, il ne pourrait donc jamais résisté à son blond ?

Troublant leur moment d'intimité, Mugen arriva en larmes dans la pièce, il se jeta dans leur bras, le duo comprit qu'il avait entendu une parti de leur conversation.

"Mugen...je..." tenta Ban

mais le petit bleu l'interrompis, sécha vivement ses larmes et leur parla avec des gestes frénétiques.

"**Je ne veut pas que vous vous sépariez à causse de moi ! Je ne veut pas ne plus voir papa Ginji ! Je veut resté avec grand frère et grande sœur ! Tu est un idiot papa Ban !"**

Le brun fit la traduction au fur et à mesure, mais le message de l'enfant était clair, il mit tout le monde d'accord, les Get Backers calmèrent les pleurs et sanglot du garçonnet. Quant il se calma enfin. Il se releva près à retourné se couché. Pourtant il se tint devant Ban et Ginji et affirma avec un regard dur.

"**Je sait qui à voulu m'attraper et ou il se trouve**."

les deux adultes échangeraient un regard entendu...tout serait donc plus facile.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 14**

L'ouverture violente de la porte raisonna comme le tonnerre dans le sombre bureau faisant sursauter le propriétaire.

"Jefferson !" gronda l'homme qui travaillait encore si tard.

Le majordome était essoufflé, une main porté sur sa poitrine il s'expliqua comme il le pût

"C'est...monsieur, l'un de vos hommes...il a vue une occasion et a essayé de reprendre le spécimen..."

les lunettes de l'homme mystérieux scintillèrent alors qu'il ramenait ses deux mains sous son menton fronçant les sourcils.

"Je t'écoute ?"

"Il, il a échoué...il est mort." fit il l'air grave.

Soudainement son maitre se releva, envoyant volé sa chaise au fond de la pièce.

"Pauvre imbécile ! Il vont tout faire pour nous retrouvé maintenant !"

après quelques respiration contrôlé l'homme tourna le dos à son domestique, fixant un grand tableau accroché sur le mur du fond.

"Il nous faut agir vite...je vais devoir avancé l'exécution du plan."

"Mais monsieur...tout n'est pas..."

"Silence ! Je doit encore réparer les bêtises des autres ! C'est moi qui vous paye et vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'obéir au ordres correctement !" sa colère éclata une fois de plus.

Le majordome baissa la tête, honteux

"Très bien monsieur, tout sera fait selon votre bon vouloir, je vous présente mes excuses."

l'homme se retourna un sourire malsain s'étira sur ses lèvres...le domestique ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

le calme régnait dans le petit café vide de tout clients.

La matinée était déjà bien avancé,c'était peut être le weekend mais quant le patron était dans cet état, les habitué avaient comme prit l'habitude de repasser à des heures plus convenables.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas réellement le barman roux qui était dans une humeur exécrable.

En fait il s'agissait des Get Backers assis à une table, face à leur trois enfants, on devinait aisément que quelque chose d'inhabituel c'était produit, tant la pression et la tension émanant des deux hommes faisait fuir même les chats dans la ruelle derrière le café.

Le patron en fait se contentait d'essuyé les verres en couvant d'un regard lointain ses protégés

"Pour commencé, nous allons reprendre depuis le début..." commença Ginji.

Le jeune Shinta serra ses mains jointes sur le table, évitant le regard de son père. Un expression triste troublant ses traits.

"En fait, j'ai découvert mon don à l'école primaire..." dit il.

Le regard d'Hotaru allant de lui à son père cherchant à prévenir une réaction, Mugen lui regardait son frère sans vraiment comprendre et se demandant pourquoi il semblait que son papa était en colère.

Mais Ginji n'était pas réellement en colère, en fait il se sentait quelque peut trahi, se demandant pourquoi ses propres enfants avaient préféré lui cacher une chose pareille, il n'ignorait pas que ces deux petit, depuis la mort de leur mère était devenus très secret, comme dans une bulle rien qu'à eux deux. Cet évènement ne faisait que lui rappeler douloureusement qu'il en était exclu.

"Et comment l'a tu découvert ?" continua Ban en voyant qu'il aurait du mal à allé plus loin.

Shinta commença par soupiré, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, il se demandait pourquoi il devait s'expliquer alors que ce n'était pas lui au départ qui avait voulu le caché à leur père. Le blond regarda nerveusement sa sœur, espérant qu'elle comprenne sa demande implicite. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque sa jumelle l'interrompit.

"Il arrivait que des grands viennent racketté les petits à la sorti de l'école..." elle marqua une pause, mais personne ne faisait signe de vouloir interrompre son récit.

"Un jour ils s'en sont prit à un ami de Shinta., et cet idiot..."Shinta souri tristement à l'évocation de se souvenir. "Et bien, quant il l'a appris, il y et retourné avec son ami, pour que les grands lui rendent son argent, je les ais vue alors je les ais suivi, j'avais peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Shinta."

L'ex-Raitei eu un sourire approbateur, là il reconnaissait bien ses enfant. Il voyait bien qu'Hotaru avait des difficulté pour tout raconté, ses yeux était embué de larmes. Lentement il posa sa main sur celle de sa fille en un geste rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous en veut pas, ce qui et fait et fait, je veut juste tiré ça au clair, d'accord ?"

En dépit des ces mots et gestes rassurant, c'est dans un sanglot, une larme roulant sur sa joue que la blonde continua son histoire.

"Avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'un des grand avait sorti un couteau, et...et...je me suis mise à courir mais... c'était trop tard...les grands s'étaient enfui et Shinta se vidait de son sang !" Maintenant la jeune fille pleurait ouvertement.

Shinta recommença ses gestes nerveux, il sentait les regards braqué sur lui. Ban se tourna vers Ginji posant une main sur son genou...peut de famille ayant connu cela avait autant de chance qu'eux, Shinta était bien vivant.

"Il ne restait plus que moi et l'ami de Shinta, on était si petits, on ne savait pas comment réagir, il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respiré, j'imagine qu'un de ses poumons était touché...si il n'avait pas été ton fils papa, je ne sait pas si...."

La blonde sourit, montrant qu'elle était tout de même fière d'être la fille de Ginji. Mugen, lui,essayait de déchiffrer les dires de sa sœur, quelqu'un avait fait du mal à grand frère ? Il avait soudainement très envie de serrer papa Ginji très fort dans ses bras.

"Enfin, l'ami de Shin, qui jusque à était resté figé, allait partir chercher un professeur lorsque le corps de Shinta c'est mit à brillé. Ce crétin commençait à capté et absorbé l'énergie électrique de tout les appareils alentour, un lampadaire à même éclaté au dessus de nous,quel soulagement quant j'ai vu sa blessure se refermé et son souffle redevenir normal..." fini elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé alors ? Vous n'aviez rien fait de mal, pas de raison d'avoir peur." statua Ginji

"Je voulait te le dire ! Mais Hotaru ma fait promettre de gardé le secret !" lança Shinta, ne supportant pas de voir cette étincelle de déception dans les yeux de son père.

"Pourquoi luciole ? Je veut connaître la raison."

"Mais !..." répondit elle.

"Non, Hotaru, tu me dois une explication."

"Je refuse...de salir la mémoire de maman." le visage de Ginji se fit interrogatif.

"Qu'est ce que Mizuki a à voir dans tout ça ?"

La jumelle se contenta de tourné la tête, soudant fermement sa mâchoire, elle en avait déjà trop dit.

"Ça suffit suffit Hotaru ! Maman et morte !" Shinta surprit tout le monde en frappant le table de son poing. Mugen se cacha derrière sa grande sœur. "Maman à très mal réagit lorsque luciole, toute fière, à voulu lui montrer qu'elle savait faire de la lumière ! Elle la frappé et la traité de monstre ! En jurant qu'elle n'était pas sa fille !"

Le craquement sourd du bois ricocha contre les murs du petit café, tout les regards se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Ban secoua sa main, évacuant les plus grosses échardes qui y étaient planté, ça avait l'air très douloureux bien que son visage demeurait impassible. Son sourcil tiqua et ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Désolé Paul, je rembourserait..." dit il dans un soupir.

"Pas de problème...j'ai l'habitude." rajouta le rouquin en reprenant son journal, les autres avaient presque oublié sa présence.

Ginji regarda le brun avec tendresse. "Ban-chan."fit il affectueusement. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il en revint à ses enfants, l'air grave.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mizuki ait pu faire une chose pareille, cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout, elle vous aimait tellement."

"Mais elle s'est excusé après, mille et mille fois, elle sortait d'un repas d'affaire arrosé ce jour là...je...je...ce n'était pas de sa faute..., je crois...qu'en fait...elle devait avoir peur de la raction des autres..."

"Hotaru, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dit pas vrai?...sinon tu n'aurait pas empêcher ton frère de parler de son pouvoir." dit Ban. "Tu avait peur qu'elle ait la même réaction avec ton frère n'est ce pas ?"

"Non ce n'est pas..."

"C'est aussi de la faute à mon ami, peut de temps après cet incident, sa famille à déménagé et il a changé d'école...je suppose qu'il avait dû en parlé a ses parents. Ça ma encore plus donné l'envie de gardé ça secret." Shinta intervint pour empêcher Ban de poussé sa jumelle plus loin.

"Même après tout ce temps?...même après la mort de votre mère ? Vous aviez peur que je vous rejette moi aussi ?"

les jumeaux soupirèrent et d'une seule voix. "On t'aime papa, on redoutait juste cette conversation..."

"Je n'en veut pas à maman tu sait, je me sent mal de t'avoir révélé son dérapage..." termina Hotaru.

Le sourire de Ginji réchauffa la pièce. "Je comprend, tant que tout va bien maintenant...c'est ce qui compte."

"Ouais...mais j'ai pas essayé de voir si je me sa marchait si j'étais tué sur le coup hein, et j'ai pas trop envie." tenta Shinta dans un humour lamentable.

Il ne s'attira que des regards lourds de suspicion.

"D'accord, d'accord...ce n'est pas drôle." il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

Un silence reposant s'installa, les enfants en profitèrent pour commandé une glace. Le couple les observait, Ginji ne savait pas si il pardonnerait un jour à la mère de ses enfants...même si Hotaru et Shinta ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que pour lui ce serait difficile de ne pas lui garder rancœur. Pourtant elle les armait ses petits et ça le blond en était persuadé...comment ne pas se sentir troublé ?

Ban lui se sentait étrange, il regardait distraitement le fille de son amour, d'une certaine façon, il se sentait encore plus proche d'elle maintenant...il avait mal pour elle. Comprenant plus que quiconque ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

"En fait, on a une surprise pour vous..." reprit Ginji

"A oui ?" demanda Hotaru finissant une bouché.

"Mais après ce que tu viens de nous dire je ne suis pas trop sûr..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu as dit que tu ne nous punirait pas ?" fit Shinta

Ginji soupira, se gratta la tête.

"Vos tantes viennent vous chercher pour vous emmener à la fête foraine aujourd'hui...elles ont appelé ce matin." fini il par dire.

" Ouais super ! Elles arrivent quant ?" firent les jumeaux

Ginji prit l'air un peu peiné...il craignait...non en fait il n'y avait pas de raisons...

"Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veut dire...elles vous traitent bien au moins ? Elles ne..."

"Pas d'inquiétude papa, elles ne nous jamais regardé différemment, s'est même tante Kaede qui à passé un savon à maman après qu'elle m'ait frappé..." Dit Hotaru avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Allé p'pa, laisse nous y allé." supplia le jeune blond.

"Bon c'est d'accord" répondit il avec un peut d'hésitation dans le voix. "Elles arrivent dans quelques minutes maintenant."

"Ouais !!"

Et le Honky Tonk se remplis d'exclamation de joua alors que les adolescents sautait partout. Ban posa son bras sur les épaules de Ginji, il voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait le blond. Celui ci comprit l'invitation et fit par de son doute à Ban.

"J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment." fit il en se couvrant la bouche avec son poing.

"Mhmm ? Pourtant ce matin tu m'affirmait encore que tu avait toute confiance en ces deux folles."

"Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas..."

Ginji fut interrompis par un mouvement à son côté, il tourna la tête pour voir Mugen qui tirait doucement sur sa manche. Ses yeux était brillant d'interrogation, il pointa les deux plus vieux du doit, ils étaient prêt de le fenêtre, guettant déjà l'arrivé de leurs tantes

"Désolé gamin...tu ne peut pas allé avec eux, tu reste avec nous aujourd'hui" lui dit Ban.

Le petit bleu retourna mangé sa glace avec un grand sourire, de toute façon il préférait passé la journée avec ses papas, l'extérieur lui faisait toujours un peut peur.

"Les voilà ! Les voilà !' s'exclama Shinta.

Ginji soupira lourdement. "Allez y...je doute qu'elle veuillent me voir...vous savez, depuis..."

le blond se retrouva les bras remplis par les deux jeunes.

"Tu n'a pas à te justifié devant nous." fit Shinta

"On se voie ce soir papa." continua Hotaru.

"A ce soir...mes petits..." répondit le blond.

"Et pas de bêtises les gosses ok ?" ajouta Ban alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir la porte.

"No probs !"

Les deux ados quittèrent le café, emportant avec eux leur rire et leur bonne humeur. L'atmosphère ne remit pas longtemps à ce refaire lourde et chargé...comme si un orage se préparait dans le lointain.

Tout cela parce qu'ils c'étaient rassemblé ici pour une chose avant tout, ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps et pendant qu'ils étaient là à discuté et à rire, leur ennemi invisible préparait sans doute sa défense ou pire une nouvelle attaque.

"Mugen...c'est ton tour maintenant." fit Ban calmement, ne voulant pas brusqué le garçon.

Le regard vert du petit bleu se tourna vers ses papas, il se souvenait d'hier soir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi...il avait peur de leur dire ce qu'il savait. Que ce passerait il si ?...

"Tu ne veut pas nous dire ?" demanda Ginji

L'enfant eu la même réaction que le veille quant le duo avait essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations de sa part, il secoua vivement la tête et cacha ses yeux incroyables derrière ses mèches bleus. Mais alors que Ban était sur le point d'insister Mugen se leva, alla chercher une feuille de papier sur le comptoir et revint s'assoir.

Fixant ses prunelles dans celle de Ban il commença à écrire rapidement, il tendit ensuite la feuille devant lui.

Ban lus

"**Je ne serait pas le dire avec des gestes**"

"Vraiment ? Tu ne sait pas ou tu ne veut pas ?" insista le brun.

Le petit garçon recommença sa manœuvre. "**Je ne me souvient pas exactement**" écrivit il.

"Ce n'est pas grave Mugen...dit nous ce que tu peut." Ginji lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"**Me souvient pas de l'adresse juste de la rue.**"

"C'est déjà bien. Ne force pas pour te souvenir ok ?" fit Ban.

les Get Backers ne voulait pas forcer l'enfant à ce souvenir, même si toutes les informations aurait put être utile, trop de fois, en fait chaque fois que l'enfant essayé de retrouvé un évènement de son passé cela déclenchait chez lui une violente crise de mots de tête, se terminant presque à chaque fois par une perte de connaissance...ils en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que quelque chose dans le subconscient du petit ne voulait pas qu'il ce souvienne...de toute façon, l'important c'était sa vie de maintenant et les nouveaux souvenirs qu'il se construisait.

"Attend ? Tu crois que tu pourrait reconnaitre le bâtiment si nous t'emmenons ?"

"Ginji ! Ce serait prendre des risques inutile !" gronda Ban

Mais Mugen hochait déjà la tête positivement, griffonnant le non de la rue sur sa feuille.

"C'est ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux Ban-chan. Paul n'aura qu'à venir avec nous et repartir mettre Mugen en sécurité après ! Pas vrai Paul ?"

Le patron du café regarda ses clients et après réflexion approuva l'idée de Ginji avec un sourire.

"Alors Ban-chan?"

Ginji fit son regard de chiot irrésistible, évidemment, Ban n'y résista pas et avec un ricanement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond.

"J'espère que tu as raison..."

Mugen termina enfin d'écrire, il présenta sa feuille, content de lui.

"Ban-chan ! Cet endroit et tout prêt du Mugenjô !"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : oh allé ! Je suis sûre que vous l'aviez vue venir celle la. **

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 15**

La petite voiture se faisait "discrète" dans la rue assez fréquentée, bien que situé à quelques blocs du l'entrée ouest du Mugenjô, ses quatre occupants étaient quelques peut nerveux, en fait, ils n'avaient pas réellement songé à ce qu'ils feraient une fois le lieu rechercher trouvé.

"Tu es sûr que c'est bien ici Mugen ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Ginji.

Et l'enfant hocha la tête vigoureusement, secouant ses cheveux azur.

Ban posa ses yeux sur la façade de l'immeuble que leur désignait le petit bleu. Quatre étages, entouré par un magasin de chaussures et un autre logement. Le style n'était pas très japonnait à en jugé par les couleurs crèmes et les grandes vitres obstrué par d'épais rideaux de velours rouge, néanmoins la porte était immense et en bois massif. un bien jolie travail de menuiserie qui laissait deviné que l'intérieur intérieur devait être tout aussi luxueux.

"Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant..."

"Idiot de Ginji, on va frapper à la porte bien sûr."répondit le brun en écrasant sa cigarette.

"Hein ! quoi ? Mais Ban-chan !"

"T'as une meilleur solution ? On peut aussi perdre notre temps, attendre la nuit, entrée par effraction et trouver les lieux vides...comme tes potes..." Ban murmura la fin de sa phrase de sorte qu'il n'y ait que lui qui ait sut ce qu'il avait dit.

"La je doit bien t'accorder que tu as raison..."

"Paul, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, prend bien soin du gamin en notre absence." reprit Ban.

Le vieux barman posa une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de son ami. Tous sortirent de la voiture. Le rouquin prit la main du petit garçon qui ne cessait de fixé la maison. Ginji se mit à sa auteur et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Soit sage avec oncle Paul, on reviendra vite promis"

Mugen se contenta de reniflé et fit un petit sourire. Après un rapide au revoir, les Get Backers se retournèrent en direction de la maison prêt à allé en découdre quant il furent interrompus.

"Mhmm !"

Avant qu'il n'aient eu le temps de réalisé, Mugen c'était jeté dans les bras de Ban, refusant de le laissé partir, il serrait de toute ses forces, tremblant de nervosité.

"Alors Mugen ? Il ne va rien nous arrivé...on est toujours revenus, non ? On est invincible." rassura Ginji.

Fixant son regard tendre dans celui de l'enfant, un sourire lumineux, Ginji apaisa le petit qui lâcha prise petit à petit.

Paul lui reprit la main et fit mine de partir, après un autre regard insistant sur ses papas, le petit bleu s'en alla, mais le duo avait bien comprit la mise en garde implicite, ceux qu'ils allaient rencontrer n'étaient pas des rigolos...

Ban était sur le point de levé la main pour frappé à la lourde porte quant celle si s'ouvrit. Un homme d'environ 50 ans se tenait derrière la porte, il portait un uniforme soigné de maître d'hôtel.

"Bienvenu, nous vous attendions." fit il en se poussant pour laissé entré les Get Backers.

Ginji lança un regard incrédule à Ban, celui ci haussa simplement les épaules et suivi l'invitation du vieil homme.

C'est en silence qu'il furent guidé à travers les lieux, Ban ne perdait rien des yeux sachant trop bien que Ginji se perdrait a la minute ou il relâcherait sa garde, il admirait les tapisserie et les riches tableaux, leur pas étaient étouffé par un tapis persan ouvragé des plus belles façons.

L'escalier dans lequel il montèrent avait des marches en marbres polis et lustré, pas un grain de poussière sur la rambarde sculptée, pas de doute que le domestique était très consciencieux dans son travail.

"Le maître va vous recevoir, veuillez attendre ici quelques secondes."

L'homme entra d'abord, refermant la porte derrière lui, sans doute pour annoncé leur arrivé, toujours et il que le duo se maintint sur ses gardes, un piège était si vite arrivé...pourtant aucuns des instincts de Ban n'étaient en alerte et l'hypersensibilité de Ginji ne détectait rien d'anormal.

L'homme se montra à nouveau faisant de nouveau signe aux deux plus jeunes de le suivre. Il sorti et referma la porte derrière lui

Il entrèrent dans un sombre bureau, obscurci d'autant plus que les rideaux était à demis tiré malgré le fait qu'il soit tôt dans la journée.

Un homme se tenait debout dans la pénombre du fond de la pièce, leur tournant le dos.

Ban attendis encore quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la voix bruyamment, attirant l'attention de l'inconnu

"Ahhh, Ginji ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas changé." fit il sur un ton mielleux, ignorant complètement le brun.

Le blond se reculas, frissonnant légèrement. "Que dites vous ? Je ne vous connais pas." répondit le blond.

Mais de toute façon, il lui aurait été difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, le visage de l'homme restant dans l'ombre, mais ça voix...mince il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque par.

"Montre toi, au lieu de faire le mystérieux." Ban ne se laissait pas impressionné.

"Vous me gâchez mon plaisir Midô." l'homme fit d'abord un pas vers le rayon de soleil qui filtrait." Je suis dessus que tu ne me reconnaisse pas Ginji, moi je n'ai rien oublié de toi...ton joli visage...ton corps parfais..."

"C'est fini oui ?!" s'emporta Ban.

L'homme souri. Il fit un dernier pas, entrant complètement dans la lumière, il dévoila ainsi son visage, ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, grisonnants sur les tempes, les reflet de ses lunettes cachait ses yeux, mais ce qui percuta Ginji, c'était son sourire, ce petit sourire sournois qui avait quelque chose de malsain...il ne pouvait appartenir qu'a une seule personne.

"Mais je ne t'en veut pas, après tout 16 ans c'est très long..."

"Yu...Yuji ! Mais...impossible tu es mort !" Ginji recula au point de rencontré le mur.

Yuji haussa les épaules, remontant ses lunettes avec son index. "Tu serait surprit de savoir ce qu'on peut faire croire à la police avec des empreintes dentaire et un peut de chirurgie." il aurait put touché Ginji si il avait tendu le bras.

"Ginji ?"

"Ce...ce n'est rien Ban, je peut régler ça."

Mais le maitre du Jagan s'interposa contre l'avis de son amant.

"Nous ne sommes pas venus pour d'émouvantes retrouvailles, nous avons des questions à te poser !"

le brun hirsute fit un geste d'invitation de la main, "Mais je suit tout disposé à y répondre, permettez moi seulement de prendre un siège, l'âge voyez vous..." fit il en s'assoyant à son bureau.

"Pour commencé dit nous ce que tu veut à Mugen"

"Mugen ? Ah oui c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez, je vois que ne vous perdez pas de temps en bavardages inutiles..."

Ginji tira sur la manche de Ban, se rapprochant de plus en plus, cherchant sa protection, inconsciemment ou non.

"Dis nous." insista le blond.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous le caché, cet enfant représente une menace...vous devez impérativement me le ramené..."

"Tu délire le vieux, pourquoi devrait on faire une chose pareille ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas..., si c'est ce que vous craignez, il est le dernier spécimen du projet Raigan, et il n'y en aura pas d'autre...ce projet manque cruellement de rentabilité voyez vous...je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne finance pas n'importe quoi n'importe comment." Yuji devait vraiment aimé s'entendre parler.

"Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas encore un de tes mensonges ! J'ai rencontré ma mère et tout ce qu'Obiya m'avait raconté n'était que pure invention !"

"Calme toi Ginji...il dit la vérité"

"Mais Ban..." le blond fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Ban comprenant la détermination de celui ci.

"Ça a dut être dur, d'être toi, non ? Un fils pas même reconnu par son père, mais tout de même obligé d'éponger ses immenses dettes et de faire repartir sa société."

Ban sut qu'il avait tiré la corde sensible lorsque que le sourire narquois de l'homme fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

"Tu as tout deviné Ban je suis le fils illégitime de Takumi Obiya, Takamura était le nom de ma mère... et de toute façon cela ne vous regarde pas. Pour vous convaincre, je peut seulement vous dire que ce que nous avons prélevé sur Ginji n'est plus suffisant...si seulement nous avions put vous avoir aussi monsieur Midô...j'aurais sans doute crée un dieu...pas cette aberration que vous appelé Mugen"

"Mais tu est dingue !" Ban mourait d'envie d'étranglé cet homme, mais s'approcher trop restait imprudent, qui sait ce qui ce cachait sous ce bureau.

"Yuji comment peut tu dire des choses pareille ! Mugen et un enfant adorable, tu ne le connait même pas !" cria Ginji retenant ses larmes de colère.

"Oh si, je ne le connait que trop bien... c'est moi qui lait fait naitre, et si il avait été détruit comme c'était prévu, nous n'en serrions pas la aujourd'hui, et chacun aurait continué sa petite vie bien tranquillement sans embêter l'autre. C'est vous qui ignorez de quoi il est capable"

Ginji serra les dents, ce type était odieux, il s'en foutait de savoir que Mugen pouvais représenté un quelconque danger, pour lui Mugen était seulement un enfant apeuré qui ne cherchait qu'a être aimé

"Pas si tu avait continué à t'en prendre à Makubex...."

Yuji retrouva son sourire." Je vois, très perspicace, votre réputation n'est pas surfaite."

Cette fois c'est la colère que inonda le visage de Ginji.

"C'est toi qui..." siffla il.

"Chutututut, mon cher Ginji, tu t'emporte trop facilement. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi on discute, il es trop tard maintenant." il appuya sur une sorte d'appareil niché dans le creux de son oreille. "Jefferson ? Faites les entrer."

Ban attrapa Ginji, le retenant de se jeté sur l'autre brun sans réfléchir.

Ils entendirent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière eux. Le majordome de tout à l'heure entra, mais il n'était effectivement pas seul. Akabane entra à sa suite, souriant triomphalement, comme lorsqu'il avait obtenu satisfaction, par sa faute, Ginji mis quelques secondes de plus avant de réalisé que c'était Mugen qu'il tenait par la main.

A peine l'enfant posa il son regard inquiet sur Yuji qui immense sourire se peint sur ses petites lèvres. Le trouble que cela occasionna chez Ban altéra ses réflexe, jamais il n'avait vue son petit si heureux.

Il était sûr le point d'intercepter le garçonnet quant celui ci traversa la pièce en courant, atterrissant dans les bras de Yuji qui c'était préparé à l'accueillir. L'enfant serra le scientifique de ses petit bras et Ban tout comme Ginji ne sut pas vraiment si c'était de la jalousie qui explosa en eux. Que ce passait il ? Qu'était il arrivé à Paul ? Comment en croire leur yeux...

Yuji frotta sa joue dans la chevelure bleu, rendant l'étreinte de l'enfant. "Tu ma manqué mon petit..."

"Mugen ! ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, il va te faire du mal ! Il veut...."

"Silence !" l'interrompis Yuji.

Il tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur portable qui ce trouvait sur son bureau, montrant à l'assistance la vidéo qui tournait dessus.

"Je ne ferait rien inconsidéré si j'étais toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur..." fit Le plus vieux, retrouvant son sourire sournois.

"Espèce de..."

Ginji fulminait, Ban devait faire un gros effort pour le retenir, prenant de plein fouet les décharge et les étincelles qui allaient grandissantes sur la peau du blond. Mais il montrait surtout des signes de retenu pour lui même. Il ne savait pas ce qui serrait advenu de ce lâche, si ce n'était pas les enfants de Ginji que l'on voyait sur la vidéo.

Elle montrait les jumeau d'un point de vue haut, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, sans doute une camera de surveillance, Shinta était assis dans un coin les genoux replié contre lui même, tandis que Hotaru arpentait la pièce, cherchant visiblement un moyen de s'échapper. Le blond se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, il semblait que personne n'avait touché à un seul de leur cheveux...qui sait, peut être que leur ravisseur craignait la colère de Raitei.

"Si vous tentez de me retenir, de me suivre ou de me retrouvé d'ici au couché du soleil, soyez assuré qu'ils mourrons...qu'elle dommage, mais je m'en fou, il ne sont pas ma création..."

"Arrête ! Tu n'est qu'un cinglé ! Un enfoiré ! Libère les tout de suite !"

Un éclair fusa, allant faire un trou dans le mur du fond, Ginji avait délibérément manqué sa cible, Mugen étant toujours dans les bras de l'homme. Le regard de Yuji ce fait plus dur...

"Il me suffit d'appuyé sur ce bouton..." fit il en montrant une petite télécommande.

Les dents de Ginji grincèrent. Ban le serra plus fort.

"Mugen, ne reste pas avec lui." le brun fit signe au petit de venir le rejoindre.

"Dis leur au revoir RAIGAN." fit Yuji, embrassant l'enfant dur la joue pour provoqué Ban.

Le garçonnet se mit à rire légèrement, comme si il avait entendu une blague amusante. Il fit au revoir de sa main libre et signa.

"**A tout à l'heure mes papas !**"

Ban se figea devant une telle réponse.

"Comme c'est mignon ! Vous lui avez appris la langue des signes. Mais savez vous a moins pourquoi il est incapable de dire un mots ?"

Personne ne réagit

"Parce qu'une fois, il lui as suffit d'une seule phrase, il a tué mon assistante...il l'aimait beaucoup vous savez....il fait un blocage depuis..."

Mugen enfoui son coup dans le visage de l'homme, ce souvenir douloureux lui revenant en pleine figure, il ne voulait pas pleuré devant Ban et Ginji

Yuji ouvrit une porte dérobé sur le mur de gauche, il allait ajouté quelque chose quant une femme brune entra en trombe dans le bureau.

"Yuji ! Tu avait promis que tu ne leur ferait aucun mal !" cria Kaede.

"Depuis le temps tu devrait savoir que je ne fait ce qui m'arrange." fit il avec un sourire.

Grognant de rage elle se précipita sur lui, prête à lui asséné un coup de poing, mais ce fut le poing hérissé de scalpels de Jackal qui la stoppa dans sa course.

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous chère madame." le psychopathe ne souriait pas, pourtant il semblait se délecté de la scène.

La vérité était qu'il frissonnait de plaisir en sentant la tension qui emmenait des Get Backers, il avait hâte que son client en ait fini de son jeu et qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

"Salaud ! Tu perd rien pour attendre !" la brune lui cracha à ses pieds.

"Ma chère, la je crois que c'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes." fit il avec un sourire à Ginji. "Jackal...attendez une demi heure et conduisez les là où les enfants son retenu, ensuite votre contrat sera terminé. Ne faites pas de bêtises et ils vivrons"

A peine sa phrase terminé, Yuji s'enfonça dans la pénombre, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

"Mugen !" cira Ban

Tout ce qui lui répondit, c'est le son grinçant de la porte qui se fermait et la vision de l'enfant qui continuait à agité sa main avec un sourire.

Un silence bien trop lourd se fit, une tempête se préparait...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer**

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

**Chapitre 16**

Shinta cogna une fois du plus l'arrière de sa tête contre le mûr. Il s'ennuyait et sa sœur ne faisait que l'exaspérer d'avantage en tournant en rond.

"Arrête Luciole, tu vois bien que tu perd ton temps...et tu gaspille notre air."

Hotaru arrêta son activité pour lancé un regard mauvais à son jumeau.

"Crétin, c'est la bouche d'aération que j'essaie d'ouvrir depuis tout à l'heure..."dit elle calmement.

Le blond soupira, posant son menton sur ses genoux.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos tantes puisent nous faire ça un jour...et te fatigue pas, on passera jamais la dedans...."

Hotaru tapa rageusement d'un coup de pied sur la petite grille, grognant de frustration.

"Je sait ! Mais moi au moins j'essaie quelque chose pour nous sortir d'ici !" cria elle.

Fixant longuement son frère qui restait très calme, elle reprit.

"Je suppose qu'elles avaient une vrai bonne raison...tu as vue la tête qu'elles faisaient ? Elles semblaient très inquiètes..."

"Oui...maintenant que tu le dit...mais tu n'a pas de raison de te stresser comme ça, papa va …."

"Mais justement ! Pauvre idiot ! Tu ne comprend jamais rien ! Tu ne vois pas que nous servons d'appât !"

la colère et la frustration montèrent dans les yeux de la blonde et rapidement, les sanglots nouèrent sa gorge...pourquoi alors qu'elle lui criai dessus et qu'elle l'insultait, Shinta restait il aussi calme...pourquoi ce petit sourire suffisant....

d'un geste las, le blond quitta son coin de mûr, s'avançant vers sa sœur, il souriait tendrement.

"Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans tout tes états...tout va bien ce passé." il enlaça sa sœur qui se figea. "Je t'en fait la promesse..."

Hotaru fini pas sourire , lui rendant son étreinte, elle en profita pour pleurer sourdement sur son épaule. Shinta accueilli tout les sanglots de sa jumelle...son sourire s'effaça...il espérait vraiment que tout ce passe bien...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mugen s'accrocha fermement au épaules de Yuji qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il regarda une nouvelle fois derrière lui, scrutant l'obscurité du grand couloir qu'ils traversaient.

Sans doute avait il espérer jusqu'à la dernière seconde que papa Ban ou papa Ginji viendrait l'empêcher de partir...non, il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible avec grand frère et grande sœur en danger. Il se sentait affreux d'avoir mentit...il savait très bien qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais Ses yeux piquèrent, sa vision fut rapidement troublé...il savait,...il savait qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'il aurait put être heureux. Enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule du scientifique, il pleura à chaudes larmes.

"Ne t'en veut pas...tu as bien agis."lui dit Yuji.

L'enfant releva la tête, cligna des yeux, que voulaient il dire ?

"Tu sait très bien ce qui allait finir par arrivée, tu ne fait que les protéger en venant avec moi." continua l'homme devant l'air interrogatif du petit.

Oui il savait maintenant que ses souvenirs lui était revenus...ce dont il était capable, il devait les protéger... de lui...de sa malédiction, il n'était qu'un monstre.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se résigné à son sort, le doute s'immisça dans son cœur, regarder le sourire triomphant de Yuji ne fit que renforcé ce doute.

Ban et Ginji étaient forts, Ban et Ginji réussissait toujours leur missions, ils étaient toujours rentré à la maison, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de...ils auraient trouvé.

Soudainement, Mugen se défit de la prise de Yuji, retrouvant sa vitalité il s'élança dans la direction opposée, animé par la certitude que ça place était au près de sa famille.

Un coup sec et violent le stoppa dans son élan, c'est terrorisé qu'il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui le maintenant captif en lui tenant fermement le bras.

"Que croyait tu faire ? Serait tu devenu aussi stupide que c'est deux là ?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son tatouage, lui rappelant ce qu'il était, alors que le scientifique enfonçait une énorme aiguille dans sa veine. Sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra mollement dans les bras de l'adulte, il resta conscient de tout le temps, sans même pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le tonnerre gronda littéralement dans l'atmosphère du vaste bureau. Tout se produisis en une fraction de secondes.

Kaede se retrouva plaqué au mur pas un Ginji en furie tendis que Ban empoigna Akabane par le col de son trench-coat.

"Qu'as tu fait de mes enfants?", "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Paul ?" clamèrent ils d'une seule voix.

Le brune sembla se faire plus petite quant bien même elle faisait au moins une tête de plus que le blond, elle se mit à fuir son regard, un air honteux sur le visage. Akabane lui ne fit qu'un petit sourire en coin, il aimait jouer avec Ban, cette odeur de colère et de frustration qui émanait du maitre du Jagan était des plus délectable, ne pourrait il donc jamais se défaire de son obsession pour le duo ?

"Je suis désolé Ginji...ce ne devait pas ce passé ainsi." répondit elle.

"Allons Ban tu devrait me connaître depuis le temps...pourquoi tué quelqu'un qui met utile ?" fit le psychopathe

Ginji appuya sur son bras qui maintenant la femme au mur, l'enfonçant encore plus son regard se fit presque meurtrier.

"Es tu devenus folle ? Tu savait que Yuji était encore en vie ?"

Ban relâcha le grand brun, le repoussant loin de lui.

"Enfoiré, je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal..."

les mains de Ginji crépitèrent d'électricité et la femme grimaça.

"Je te jure Ginji, je ne le savait pas avant, il nous a tromper moi et ma sœur."

le blond la regarda longuement dans les yeux, la colère laissant toute fois un peut de place l'envie dans savoir plus.

"Il nous a fait croire qu'ils allaient mourir, qu'ils avaient une anomalie que lui seul pouvait soigné...ce n'est que quant j'ai surprit votre conversation que j'ai su qu'il c'était joué de nous ! Je t'en prit crois moi."

Akabane réajusta simplement sa cravate, son sourire ne quittant jamais ces lèvres.

"J'avais simplement espérer pouvoir vous affronter en acceptant cette mission, ça n'avait rien a voir avec l'enfant. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour le barman, le combat fut bref mais intense, il doit surement dormir sur l'un des banc de son café maintenant, en tout cas c'est là ou je l'ai laissé."

"tsk" Ban fit claqué sa langue, en fait il était soulagé.

Il se tourna vers Ginji alors que celui ci relâchait Kaede, les épaule toujours tendu.

"Je te crois. Mais tu n'est pas prête de pouvoir les approché"

la brune hocha le tête péniblement, comprenant parfaitement la réaction du blond, le connaissant, elle savait que cela ne serait peut être pas définitif.

"Que fait on Ban-chan...Mugen est..."

"On s'occupe des jumeaux Gin, on ne peut rien faire pour Mugen, dans l'immédiat."

Ginji fit les yeux rond, ne s'attendant pas as un ton si froid et résigné de la part de son amant. Qu'était devenus sa hargne et son refus de baisser les bras.

"Attendez, Ryoko est toujours la bas, je peut vous y conduire."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Ban-chan, je part avec Kaede et toi tu va sauvé Mugen."

"Crétin, assure toi d'abord que tes gosses soient en lieu sûr avant de dire des chose pareilles, Mugen ne voulais pas qu'on le sauve." sans un autre mots Ban quitta le bureau, bousculant Akabane au passage.

"B-Ban-ch ?"

"Et bien, et bien...je crois que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire ici, j'ai eu suffisamment de divertissement pour aujourd'hui je crois que je vais rentré... au plaisir de te revoir mon petit Ginji. Viens me voir si quelque chose ne va pas avec Ban." la fin de sa phrase fut murmuré d'un ton suave, le blond se retint de vomir...

Touchant d'une main le bord de son chapeau, le Jackal se retira à son tour, laissant un Ginji frissonnant d'inconfort.

"Ginji !" Kaede sorti le blond de ses pensées, le faisant sursauté." Ryoko fait sortir les enfants, mais elle ne sait pas si elle pourra quitté le bâtiment...il faut y allé au plus vite !"

l'ex-Raitei ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, hochant la tête, il oublia sa rancœur contre la femme et s'élança à la suite de Ban.

Ils le retrouvèrent assis dans sa voiture, fumant une cigarette, les mains crispé sur le volant. Ban ne semblait pas prompt à vouloir parlé. La petite équipe se mit en route sous les indications de la transporteuse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryoko avait sentit que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire. Elle était parvenu facilement à rentré dans le bâtiment après que les hommes de mains de Yuji les avaient fait sortir elle et sa sœur.

Et elle avait bien fait. Elle aurait sans doutes agit même sans avoir reçus l'appelle de Kaede. Les deux garde posté devant la pièce ou ils avaient mit les jumeaux lui avaient mit la puce à l'oreille.

La brune regretta juste le fait que ses vêtements de ville n'étaient pas tout à fait adapté pour ce qui allait suivre. Remontant sa jupe, elle tira deux couteau empoisonnés caché contre sa cuisse, ils serons suffisant.

Avec un petit ricanement, elle passa à l'acte. N'attendant pas que les gardes tombent à terre, elle se précipita devant l'entrée de la cellule. Les deux hommes n'eurent que le temps de voir la silhouette sombre de la lanceuse de couteau avant de sombré dans l'inconscient foudroyé par deux petites lames qu'ils n'avaient même pas sentis .

Évidement, la porte était fermé à clé. Fouillant rapidement les gardes, Ryoko trouva un trousseau, soupirant, elle entreprit de les essayer une à une. Sa bonne étoile était avec elle, car la première fut la bonne, lui épargnant de précieuses secondes.

Ouvrant la porte, elle lança.

"Vite les enfants, il faut partir d'ici."

Hotaru quitta les bras de Shinta, regardant sa tante comme si elle avait quelque chose sur la figure.

"Tante Ryoko ? Mais ?"

"Je vous expliquerait en chemin, venez, vite !"

Cette fois la brune ne laissa pas le choix à sa nièce, elle l'empoigna par le bras, l'entrainant dans le couloir. Shinta fut bien obligé de suivre.

"Attend ! Ou on vas ?"

"Chut, tu va nous faire prendre."

Ryoko les faisaient longé les murs, empruntant en sens inverse le chemin qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, elle avait au moins l'avantage de savoir ou était les caméras et connaître plus ou moins le rythme de passage des gardes faisant leur ronde.

"Tu vois luciole, je t'avait dit qu'on s'en sortirait." chuchota le blond triomphant.

"La ferme..."

"Ne bougez plus !"

Ryoko les plaqua contre le mur, leur intiment le silence. D'abord des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis des voix. Pas de doute que des gardes arrivait dans le croisement, ils n'avaient plus qu'a prié pour qu'ils ne tournent pas dans leur direction....

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji raccrocha son téléphone, ses sourcils froncés et sa mine inquiète ne laissait pas de doute quant à la teneur de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune roi du Mugenjô.

"C'est Sakura...elle est sûr le point d'avoir le bébé...ça tombe au plus mal Ban-chan." dit il l'air grave

"Toujours la même chose avec tes potes, ils sont les premier à nous envoyé au casse pipe, mais dès qu'on à besoin d'eux..."

"Ne dit pas ça Ban-chan ! S'il te plait..."

le silence retomba dans la petite voiture, ne tenant pas, Ginji posa la question qui le gênait.

"Je n'arriva pas à croire qu'il ait put d'installé dans le Mugenjô, comment aurait il put échappé à la vigilance de Makubex ?"

"Je crois que cela ne fait que peut de temps, ils étaient encore entrain de rénové des pièces." ce permit d'ajouté Kaede.

"Alors en fin de compte, ce ver n'était qu'un leurre, je doit admettre que ce bâtard et brillant."

"De quoi ? De quel vert parle tu Ban-chan ?"

"Laisse tombé."

Ban ne s'attendit vraiment pas à ce que Ginji dépose une main sur sa jambe alors qu'il était en train de conduire. Il manqua pendant une fraction de seconde de sortir de la route tellement il fut surprit.

"Baaannn-chaaaann."

Son blond le regardait avec un tendre sourire.

"Écoute Ban-chan, je sait que tu est blessé par ce qu'a fait Mugen...mais tu sait bien...je veut dire, il ne semblait même pas réalisé ce qui ce passait."

La main se fit caressante, apaisante, à mesure que le malaise en Ban grandissait et commençait à transparaitre dans son attitude.

"Je ne suis pas blessé." protesta il

"Arrête de te mentir à toi même...et puis n'avait tu pas fait la promesse que nous lui donnerions une vrai vie, quoi qu'il arrive ?"

Ginji attendit quelque secondes guettant une réaction sur le visage de Ban, quant il vit le coin de ses lèvres se relever pendant quelques secondes, il reprit.

"Alors maintenant c'est à mon tour de faire une promesse. Je te promet qu'on retrouvera Mugen et que ce malade ne touchera pas à un seul cheveux de NOS enfants."

Ban fini par affiché un franc sourire. Ginji avait raison, Mugen n'était pas lui même, jamais il n'avait été si confiant, son attitude ne pouvait être que feinte. Ginji délivrerait ses enfants...

Le brun freina soudainement, s'arrêtant non loin de l'entrée sud du Mugenjô.

"Nous y sommes...devine quoi Ginji....je peut sentir l'aura de Mugen, le petit nous as laissé une piste..." et Ban comprit...une fois de plus, le blond avait eu raison.

Les trois descendirent de la voiture, porté par une seules et même motivation, les enfants seraient libre avant le couché du soleil...Yuji paierait.

"C'est par ici..." Kaede conduisit la marche.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les voix ses rapprochaient de plus en plus, Ryoko tira deux lames de plus, c'était ces derniers, ils n'auraient plus d'autre chance.

Hotaru couvrait sa bouche de sa main tentant d'étouffé le bruit de sa respiration agité, son mauvais pressentiment ne s'était que renforcé depuis le moment ou ils avaient quitté la petite cellule. Puis elle se souvint, il y avait une caméra dans la cellule, alors pourquoi personne n'avait encore donné l'alerte ?

Sa réponse se trouvait certainement dans les bribes de conversation qui commençait à leur parvenir

"Le patron vient d'arrivé, on peut dire que son plan à bien fonctionné, il a ramené le petit."

"A c'est pour ça que tout le monde courait partout, c'est à qui d'emmené les gamins dans l'entrepôt sur les docks au fait?"

"C'est surement déjà fait, ils ne sont plus dans leur cellule, c'était le boulot de Satoru et Yukoshiro, ils sont introuvables."

"Tu parle, ils tirent au flanc oui, ils on le boulot le plus facile...j'espère que tout ce passera comme prévu, j'ai eu des frissons quant j'ai vue le gamin au cheveux bleus...je crois qu'il était furieux..."

Ryoko les coupa net, elle avait attendu qu'il soient à leur auteur pour être sûre de ne pas manqué sa cible.

Prête à repartir, elle s'aperçut que Hotaru ne bougeait plus.

"Viens vite, ne reste pas planté là." murmura elle

Shinta lui remarqua tout de suite que ça sœur n'était pas dans son était normal. "Hotaru ?"

"C'est de Mugen dont il parlait...ils on prit Mugen...alors nous n'étions qu'une monnaie d'échange...commet papa à il pût...Mugen..." murmura elle à elle même, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

"Tu crois vraiment ?" l'interrogea le blond qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Je ne partirait pas sans lui ! S'il est ici je vais le retrouver !"

Ryoko n'eut pas le temps de retenir ses neveux, Hotaru s'élança dans le couloir suivie de prêt par Shinta, elle se contenta de les suivre en soupirant...ces deux là quant ils avaient quelque chose dans la tête....

TBC

J'ai réalisé une petite illustration de Shinta et Hotaru, le lien et sur mon profile, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

Projet RAIGAN

Chapitre 17

Les Get Backers accompagné de Kaede, avançaient avec rapidité dans les rues dessertes du secteur sud.

"C'est encore loin ?" demanda Ginji avec impatiente.

"Non, on y est presque."

Kaede venait tout juste de finir sa phrase quant Ban se stoppa. Le brun avait senti quelque chose, ses yeux se portèrent sur les mur d'un immeuble au fenêtres condamné par des planches de bois. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bâtiment qui constituait le Mugenjô, pourtant quelque chose avait visiblement retenu l'attention du maitre du Jagan.

"Ban-chan...?"

"Mugen est ici..." dit il sans laissé le temps à Ginji de finir sa phrase.

Le blond posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Sûr ?"

"Je ne te le dirait pas si je n'était pas certain."

Ban s'avança plus, vers le mur, posant sa main sur le béton sale et froid.

"Je n'ai aucun doute."

"Ah ! Regardez !"

Kaede leur présenta un petit boité noir sur l'écran duquel clignotait un petit point rouge.

"Le GPS de Ryoko indique qu'elle est aussi quelque part dans ces bâtiment, ce n'est pourtant pas ici que les hommes de Yuji nous avaient conduit..."

"Un GPS ? Tu as une carte du Mugenjô ?"

Ginji était confus, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à utilisé ce genre d'appareil, il les détraquait toujours, il se rappela avoir voulu en utilisé un à l'insu des jumeaux, en espérant connaître leur position à tout moment, mais...Ban avait failli l'étranglé quant il avait réduit en poussière un truc coutant aussi cher...

le blond eu un léger rougissement en pensant à ce moment, mais depuis qu'il savait ces petits entre de mauvaises mains, pleins de souvenir n'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir, il ne désirait qu'une chose, avoir la chance de pouvoir en vivre pleins d'autres.

"C'est moi qui fait la carte à mesure que j'avance..seul ses habitants connaissent les secret du château. On dirait que ma sœur bouge rapidement, elle doit avoir les enfants avec elle."

"Bonne nouvelle, t'as entendu ça Ban-chan."

Ban hocha la tête alors qu'il s'affairait à arraché les planches clouées et la taule qui dissimulait une entrée. Fier de lui, il se frotta les mains.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, vous venez ?"

Ginji s'empressa de rejoindre Ban, quant il se retourna, remarquant l'air morose de la femme.

"Alors tu n'est pas fâché...Ginji ?" demanda elle, évitant son regard.

Une petite main ronde et boudiné vint lui taper contre la jambe, elle baissa le regard pour rencontré les yeux de chiot de chibi Ginji.

"Allons ne soit pas triste...je sait que tu as fait ce que tu croyait juste...laisse moi un peut de temps et..."

Mais la brune ne la laissa pas finir, elle l'étreignit avec force tel une grosse peluche.

"Tu es un être merveilleux Amano Ginji."

Ban, dans son coin commença à tapé du pied, l'impatience montant en lui, ou peut être la jalousie...

"Je vous laisse ici, je tente l'autre entrée..."

reprenant sa forme normale, Ginji approuva et retourna vers Ban.

"Soit prudente, prévient nous si tu rejoint les enfants avant nous." termina Ginji.

La brune répondit par un signe de la tête.

"On y va Ginji."

"OK Ban-chan."

Le duo s'engouffra à travers le sombre bâtiment....

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mugen regardait défilé le décors autour de lui, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne pouvait plus bougé et il commençait à se sentir vraiment nauséeux et engourdie. De plus, Yuji n'était pas tendre avec lui.

L'homme était pressé et ses pas secouait grandement l'enfant immobile dans ses bras.

Mugen ne baissait pas les bras et s'efforçait de bougé ne serai ce qu'un orteil, il ce fatiguait beaucoup.

Yuji ouvrit une grande poste d'un coup de pied qui raisonna dans ses oreilles. Les lumières au plafond se firent plus intense et par réflexe ses paupières se fermèrent. Il les rouvrit quant les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin. Il senti qu'on le déposa sur une surface plate et froide, sans doute une table.

"Maitre Yuji ? Vous avez fait vite. Et je vois que vous avez l'enfant." dit une voix féminine.

Le petit bleu aurait aimé pouvoir tourné volontairement la tête et voir celle qui venait d'accueillir son créateur, ou même pour ce donné une idée de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, ne rien pouvoir faire commençait à devenir extrêmement oppressant.

"C'est idiots de Get Backers mon suivi...ils ne comprennent donc rien ?"

"A ce propos...je craint fort que les jumeaux ce soient échappé."

Mugen entendit Yuji poussé un soupir de lassitude, il souri en entendant que son frère et sa sœur lui donnait du fil à retordre.

L'homme remonta ses lunettes et fit une moue boudeuse.

"J'ai vraiment pas de chance moi, je ne suis entouré que part des incapables...je me demande comment faisait mon père pour supporté ça. Bah je n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer de toute façon...je ne suis pas si cruel."

La jeune femme fronça un peut le nez en s'assurant que son patron ne l'ai pas vue désapprouvant la fin de sa phrase.

Yuji se redressa et fit un sourire qui fit frissonné sa jeune assistante.

"Mais cela me donne une idée. Sont il toujours dans le bâtiment ?"

"Il semblerait que oui, deux groupes d'hommes sont à leur recherche."

"Qu'ils s'en tiennent au plan initial et se rassemble. Mettez en route immédiatement le système de protection, que dirait tu de faire un petit test Naomi ?"

Mugen n'aimait pas du tout le ton de la voix de son kidnappeur, il eu un fort bruit de machine qui ce mit en route, la femme semblait suivre chaque instructions en pianotant sur un clavier.

"Le contrôleur et opérationnel monsieur, doit on vraiment réveiller ces deux là ?"

"Content de constaté que tu n'est pas si incapable que ça ma petite, et oui on les réveilles, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir retenir Ban et Ginji pendant la seconde phase du plan."

"Je suis d'accord, mais ils risquent de ne pas revenir, c'est du gâchis..."

Mugen écoutait attentivement, ils en parlaient pas de ces deux là ? Si ?

"Peut importe, ils sont condamné de toute façon, cela nous permettra au moins de les testé, pour le projet suivant."

La voix de Yuji était un peut altéré mais Mugen avait du mal à croire que cet homme était capable de ressentir un peine quelconque, à moins que cela n'est a voir avec une expérience qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Le projet RAIGAN était voué à l'échec depuis le départ, nul ne peut contrôler pareilles forces, il faut bien l'admettre et savoir le reconnaître, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir abandonné."

"Je suit contente de vous l'entendre dire monsieur, tout est en place, voulez vous commencé maintenant ?"

"Enclenchez les opérations." fit Yuji sur un ton de conquérant.

La femme s'exécuta et la pièce se mit à tremblé.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban et Ginji se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement,, ils venaient à peine de pénétré dans la première pièce, sombre et recouverte de débris que un lourd bruit métallique ce fit entendre derrière eux. La pièce se mit à tremblé, des morceau de plafond tombèrent tout prêt d'eux

Le jour disparaissait derrière les épais rideau de fer qui venait se superposé aux fenêtres et à la porte d'entrée, ils allaient être piéger.

"Ban-chan !"

"Trop tard Gin, ils savent qu'on est ici." Ban alluma son briquet pour faire un peut de lumière.

Éclairant le visage de Ginji il le trouva inquiet et perturbé.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il y a quelque chose de pourris entre ses mur, un vice que je ne saurait définir." il porta sa main sur son cœur...le Mugenjô exacerbait toujours ses sens

"Ce doit être la présence de cet enflure à lunettes."

La flamme du brun s'éteignit dan un souffle.

"Plus de gaz, manquait plus que ça."

"Je peut faire un peut de lumière."

Ginji ne se fit pas prié et sa main se mit à brillé légèrement.

"Ici mon énergie et inépuisable." fit il.

Ban lui pinça l'épaule

"Aie mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Tu sait très bien ce qui arrive si tu en abuse idiot."

Ban avait l'air vraiment concerné, bien sûr cela n'était plus arrivé depuis que lui et Ginji avaient franchis les portes de Babylone, pourtant en y réfléchissant bien il devait admettre que c'était parce qu'il avait jusque là réussi à préserver Ginji du risque que cela ce produise.

"Tout ira bien Ban-chan, je sait me contrôlé maintenant."

Le blond ne laissa pas le temps au maître du Jagan de répliqué et l'empoigna par le bras, l'entrainant plus profondément dans la pièce.

"Je veut juste faire au plus vite." reprit Ginji.

Ban s'éloigna doucement de la poigne de son blond, uniquement dans le but d'entrelacé leur doigts. La lumière de Ginji montra une chose que le dérangea, il comprit que cela posait également un problème à son coéquipier quant celui ci stoppa sa course.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ce sépare si tu veut faire vite." affirma Ban.

Ginji le regarda tristement pendant quelques secondes. Puis, alors que Ban allait le lâcher, il porta leur main jointe à ses lèvres embrassant celle du brun avec un expression sereine, les yeux fermé. Il murmura.

"Pourvus qu'on se retrouve vite et en pleine forme mon Ban-chan. "

Ban savait à quel point le blond détestait qu'ils soient séparé, après tout, lui aussi devenait rapidement nerveux et bien plus grognons sans la présence du blond à ses côtés. Toute ses années passé au côtés de son amour n'avait fait que le conforté dans l'idée qu'il lui était indispensable.

"Je reviendrait, avec Mugen."

Une caresse sur la joue, un baiser fugace, un je t'aime murmuré et le Get Backers partaient chacun de leur côté.

Les choses se compliquèrent alors même qu'ils n'avaient franchit que quelques mètre. Le même bruit que précédemment raisonna dans les étroits couloirs, les portes se refermaient, leur coupant tout contact.

"GINJI !"

Les deux revinrent sur leur pas à toute vitesse, les poing de Ban heurtèrent le métal. Trop tard, il ne pourrait plus secourir Ginji maintenant. Il colla son front contre le rideau de faire froid.

"Soit prudent."

"J"y compte bien. Toi aussi."

Il souri, bien que très étouffé, il ne s'attendait pas entendre la voix du blond, cela lui fit plaisir.

"J'y vais maintenant, nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre."

et Ban ne répondit pas, parce qu'il savait que maintenant Ginji était trop loin pour l'entendre. Se détournant de la porte close. Il fit face au long couloir vide et froid.

"A mon tour." et il se jeta dans la bataille.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tout fonctionne, les hommes son évacué et votre escorte vous attend".

"Bien. La machine tiendra 20 minutes comme prévus ?"

Mugen sentit Yuji se rapproché de lui et il lutta farouchement pour bougé à nouveau.

"Oui, il y a tout de même une marge de sécurité...disons qu'elle tiendra 15 minutes."

L'enfant étrange sentit les doigts glacé du scientifique se posé sur lui, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait réussi à serrer son poing.

Son dos quitta la table et sa tête se posa contre le torse du scientifique.

"Détend toi, mon garçon, tout ira bien." murmura le brun dans son oreille.

Yuji se faisait rassurant et Mugen s'en inquiéta, qu'allait il lui faire, bien que l'homme n'ai jamais montré aucune hostilité à son égard, il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre et le craignait, Yuji aimait faire souffrir ses victimes.

Mugen se rappela du professeur avec qui il avait quitté le labo une fois. La fois ou il c'était endormi pour se réveillé en face de Hotaru...il aurait aimé le revoir, au moins une fois...pour le remercié d'avoir connu au moins un peut le bonheur.

Il fit déposé sur un espèce de large siège , entouré de câbles et émettant un bruit électrique, c'était donc de là que venait le bruit incessant qui commençait à dérangé Mugen.

L'enfant eu enfin le loisir de voir le nouveau laboratoire dans lequel on l'avait transporté, il était vaste, de gros ordinateurs couvrait les trois quarts des murs.

Mugen écarquilla les yeux et son pied remua alors que l'un des écrans de la séries qui se situait devant lui, lui montra une image de Ban courant dans un couloir...son papa était venu...

Yuji passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux azur.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé que tu soit venu au monde...que tu n'ai pas le droit de vivre."

Mugen se mit à frissonné, ses muscles, pourtant ramollis, se mirent à tremblé, alors que l'homme lui déposait un baisé sur le front.

"Tout cela va bientôt se terminé, ta vie n'aura pas été vaine je peut te l'assuré. Adieu, mon petit."

Yuji s'éloignait enfin de sa vision, remplacé par une jeune femme blonde plutôt d'apparence banale. Son sourire était tellement faux que Mugen l'aurait giflé pour lui enlevé si il avait pût.

"Je vais t'explique mon garçon. Grâce à cette machine, je vais d'envoyé les données du Mugenjô." elle toucha la siège au dessus de son épaule. "Elle me permettra de contrôler ton pouvoir pendant un temps mais suffisamment pour que je puisse ouvrir une brèche dans le sceau qui nous empêche de franchir la ceinture centrale, maître Yuji atteindra ainsi la cité Babylone et prendra le contrôle complet de ce monde. N'est ce pas merveilleux ?"

"Ne t'occupe pas de lui Naomi, nous n'avons plus une secondes à perdre, tu le détruira avec l'autre machine pour évité la création d'une distorsion c'est comprit ?"

la femme acquiesça, attachant les poignet de l'enfant au accoudoirs.

"Mon seul regret est que mon petit ne pourra pas voir le monde merveilleux que je vais crée...ma plus belle création..."

Des larmes chargés s'échappèrent des grands yeux vert du jeune enfant, son corps sans vie cessa de lutté, l'espoir s'échappa alors qu'il entendit la porte se refermé. Ban et Ginji ne serait jamais là à temps, il en était à certain à présent.

Il ne réagi même pas alors que l'on connectait des câbles à l'intérieur même de sa chair...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

Projet RAIGAN

Chapitre 18

Hotaru courait sans relâche depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle chancela presque et s'appuya contre un mûr pour reprendre son souffle. Shinta et Ryoko ne tardèrent pas à la rattraper et en firent de même.

"Pff...huff, on y est presque je sait que pff c'est par là." dit elle.

"Tu sait...tu est folle Hotaru." lui dit Shinta.

"Il semblerait qu'il n'y est plus personne ici, c'est étrange." ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer leur tante

Hotaru tenta de faire taire sa respiration, écoutant le silence. Elle ne perçu que le bruit de machines et le constant bourdonnement qui n'avait jamais quitté le Mugenjô.

"Tante Ryoko, il faudrait que tu parte en arrière essayé de trouver notre père pour lui dire ce que nous faisons."

Ryoko s'insurgea quelque peut devant la demande de sa nièce, même si il n'y avait plus de danger dans le bâtiment, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça et puis Ginji ne lui pardonnerais jamais si il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Attrapant la blonde par le col, elle lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne.

"Ne rêve, pas j'ai pas envie que le Raitei m'arrache les yeux, moi et ma sœur somme responsables de cette situation."

Shinta se mi à rire devant la grimace qu'affichait sa jumelle.

"Elle veut juste te mettre à l'abri tantine, tu n'a pas nos capacité, ni notre entrainement..." commenta le blond.

Hotaru se défit de la prise de sa tante avec un visage on ne peut plus sérieux.

"Tan pis, papa saura nous retrouver. Le plus important c'est Mugen."

le ton de la jeune fille ne laissait pas de place à la discutions aussi le trio se remit il en route rapidement, guidé par les intuitions des enfants du Raitei.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avançait ainsi dans le noir, ses pas raisonnant sur le sol humide. Sa seule lumière lui provenait de son téléphone portable qui commençait lui aussi à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

Tout son cheminement n'avait été jusque là qu'un long couloir sans portes et au fenêtres barricadés. Il shoota dans un morceau de bois dont le bruit fit écho dans le vide.

Une porte se présenta à lui. Ouvrant la porte avec prudence, il fut bien déçus de ne trouver qu'une pièce vide, une chambre visiblement, pratiquement la réplique d'une chambre d'hôpital par sa sobriété.

Il était sûr le point de repartir quant son portable sonna, annonçant l'extinction imminente.

"Merde quelle poisse. Saloperie de technologie...capte même pas."

Poussant un long soupire il se décida à refermer l'appareil, préservant les dernier soupçons d'énergie, au cas où. Ban s'adossa au mur le plus proche. Ses doigts cherchèrent machinalement pour une cigarette, mais avec son briquet vide, il stoppa vite son mouvement, frustré et nerveux, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de croiser la route de Ban...

grommelant, il reprit son chemin en gardant une main sûr le mur, droit devant, ses enfants l'attendaient.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji de son côté était dans le même cas si ce n'est qu'il parvenait à produire sa propre lumière et qu'il avait déjà gravis une série de marches, grimpant d'un étage.

"Eh oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ?" lança il.

Le silence. Ginji poursuivi son chemin, ouvrant de temps en temps des portes derrières lesquelles se trouvait le plus souvent, placard, débarras ou chambres impersonnelles.

Il ne doutait plus que un certain nombre de personne vivaient ici, mais qui que ce soient, ils avaient filé il y à un certain temps...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naomi termina de mettre en place le système de connexions qui lui permettrait de contrôler pendant un temps les pouvoirs de l'enfant au cheveux bleus. Elle fredonnait une petite chanson dans l'espoir d'apaiser les larmes du petit qui n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis le départ de Yuji il y avait maintenant prêt d'un quart d'heure

Elle repensa à sa mission et regarda sa montre, dans 10 minutes elle devrait activer la machine comme prévu. Le système de sécurité coupant tout contact radio ou téléphonique avec l'extérieur, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si l'équipe avait réussi à atteindre le point de lancement sans encombre...de plus la disposition du Mugenjô change sans arrêt, seul les habitants savaient vraiment comment se repérer.

"Cesse donc de pleurer à la fin, tu doit te rester calme !"cria elle

Sa frustration se reporta sur le petit. Effrayé par la femme, Mugen fit de gros effort pour se calmer. Pinçant ses lèvres, les yeux apeuré, il fixa la scientifique.

Il fut surprit quant elle sécha ses larme du revers de la manche de sa blouse, elle souri.

"Voilà qui est mieux, je ne supporte pas les gamins pleurnichard."

"Nhn." gémi le petit bleu.

Détournant la tête, il repoussa la main de la femme.

"Repose toi maintenant, ça va te faire comme si tu rêvais tu va voir."

Calmement, elle mit en place le dernier dispositif en posant sur la tête de Mugen, un étrange casque à lunettes couvrant la moitié du visage de garçon, munis de câbles, elle les connecta au niveau de la nuque.

Mugen retomba lourdement dans le fond du siège, léthargique.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban s'arrêta soudainement. Il chercha dans l'ombre, ses yeux s'étant habitué depuis un moment à l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer les formes en mouvements.

Mais se n'était pas un mouvements qui avait attiré son attention.

Non c'était plutôt en sensation, le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre... et pas derrière une camera.

"Arrête donc de faire le lâche et montre toi !"

"Hihi...hihihi...."

Un rire étrange raisonna, l'écho l'empêchait de bien distinguer la direction. Il frappa l'air derrière lui, il avait senti un souffle dans son cou.

Une faible lueur, pas plus éclairante qu'une luciole s'alluma plus loin.

"Suis moi Ban-chan !"

Ban tiqua, la lumière se déplaça, allant de l'avant. Mais cette voix, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant c'était bien celle de Ginji...dû moins dans ses souvenirs quant ils avaient 16 ans...le brun, bien que sentant l'entourloupe, n'avait pas d'autre option que de la suivre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji s'arrêta dans le couloir, une odeur horrible attaquait ses narines. Plaquant sa main contre son nez et sa bouche, il filtra son souffle, fronçant les sourcils, il espérait que cette odeur putride ne soit pas toxique.

"Je connait cette odeur...mais je ne me souvient plus..." pensa il à voix haute.

Le blond continua d'avancer, l'odeur devenant de plus en plus présente et insupportable.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Plus loin, une pièce était rester ouverte de laquelle s'échappait une faible lumière pas plus puissante qu'un néon d'aquarium.

Bien que ses instincts lui criaient de passer son chemin sans regarder, Ginji n'écouta que sa curiosité. Il couru les dernier mètres que le séparait de l'endroit mystérieux.

L'ancien Empereur fit un pas dans la pièce, ici l'odeur était plus forte que dans tout le reste du couloir, amenant les larmes à ses yeux.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

D'abord trop peut habitué à cette luminosité, même faible, le blond ne distingua pas tout de suite le contenu de l'endroit, d'autant plus que l'odeur l'incommodait. Il recula d'un pas, mais sa main toucha quelques chose dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir ce que pouvait être cette chose froide et humide, c'est là qu'il comprit.

"Ah !" Ginji recula soudainement, se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose qui fit un bruit métallique, il tomba au sol sur ses fesses.

"Qu'est ce que...?" ses yeux purent enfin obtenir une vision d'ensemble du petit laboratoire encombré. Il rampa jusqu'à percuté une table.

L'odeur, c'était du formol, mais il y avait aussi l'odeur des trois cadavres disposé sur les tables d'autopsie, l'un avait même encore le ventre ouvert.

Tout autour de lui, contre les mur, sur des étagères, des bocaux au même des cuve plus grandes. Très peut étaient vides, elles étaient pleines d'organes, cœurs, poumons, reins, humain où animal, il n'aurait pas su le dire. D'autres contenait des cadavres d'animaux ou pire des embryons...

Celui qu'il avait touché contenait le cadavre de ce qui aurait put être un être humain, une créature difforme avec trois yeux et une queue de lézard.

"Yuji est un monstre !" rugis Ginji se retenant tant bien que mal de vomir.

Plusieurs choses lui traversèrent la tête, à quoi pouvait bien servir cet endroit ? Et si Mugen avait été conçu de la même façon ? Toujours et il qu'il avait de plus en plus envi de faire souffrir le responsable de cette horreur.

"A cause de toi, ils on du partir si vite qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de ranger, tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'a toi même si tu as vue ça."

Ginji sursauta et se releva immédiatement, il avait vue l'espace d'un instant quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais cette personne avait disparu dès la fin de sa phrase.

"Qui est là ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit." Ginji sera les poing accumulant déjà de l'énergie.

"Un labo de recherche, comme il y en as temps d'autre dans ce bâtiment..."

Cette fois la voix était sûr sa gauche, Ginji fit un bon sur le côté prêt à riposter.

"C'est un programme de recherche pour l'armée, ils fonts des humains au capacités animales. N'est ce pas merveilleux ?"

la voix avaient encore bougé, derrière le blond.

"C'est monstrueux, comment pouvez vous faire des choses aussi ignobles ? Pauvres enfants."

l'inconnu était revenu dans l'encadrement de la porte et se montra enfin à Ginji, il était recouvert par une épaisse cape de couleur sombre, un capuchons cachant son visage. Il releva les mains en signe de paix.

"Ne m'accuse pas, ce n'est pas moi le responsable."

Ginji se détendit quelque peut mais resta en alerte, aucune hostilité ne lui parvenait de cet homme étrange.

"Qui est tu ?"

l'inconnu souri visiblement, un sourire dédaigneux.

"Aucune importance, suis moi si tu veux revoir tes enfants."

Il disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir, son ricanement raisonnant contre les parois.

"Attend !" Ginji ne réfléchi même pas avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuji ne quittait pas des yeux son écran, grâce à son ver, il avait réussi à cracker une parti du système du jeune roi du Mugenjô, il savait ainsi avec exactitude ou se trouvait l'entrée de la ceinture centrale.

Quelques hommes de mains l'accompagnait, au cas ou Makubex parviendrait à le repérer et enverrait les membre des Volts.

L'homme espérait tout de même que son assistante avait bien activé la machine en temps voulus, le refus de coopérer de Ban et Ginji avait quelque peut compliqué ses plans, mais il n'était jamais à cour de plan B.

"Allons y, nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ban-chan ! Hihihihi...Ban-chan !"

cette luciole commençait vraiment à agacer le brun. Il n'y avait que Ginji...et un peut les jumeaux...qui avaient le droit de l'appeler comme ça alors de qu'elle droit cette créature ce permettait elle de le répéter sans cesse ?

"Viens ici !"

Ban courait après depuis un certain temps maintenant, chaque fois qu'il croyait attraper cette chose, elle reportait en riant et l'appelant, il en avait plus qu'assez .

"Arrête toi maintenant !"

Et contre toute attente, la lumière s'arrêta en fin quelques mètres devant le brun.

"Oui, on est arrivé maintenant, Ban-chan."

A peine la créature eu elle fini de parler que les lumière s'allumèrent. Trop habitué à l'obscurité dans laquelle il évoluait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, Ban se protégea les yeux avec une plainte de douleur. Même ses éternelles lunettes n'avait pût le protéger

Il se passa de longue seconde avant que le maître du Jagan ne puisse à nouveau voir convenablement.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il était dans une immense pièce richement décoré, tout de la tapisserie, la cheminé, le sol marbré au lustre en cristal, rappelait en salle de bal tel qu'elles étaient en Russie au temps de tsar Nicolas II.

Ban fit un tour sur lui même se prenant malgré lui émerveillement, il n'avait jamais vue pareille beauté architecturale ailleurs que dans les livres, ses yeux ne manquait pas dans profité.

"Hihihi hihi, je savait que ça te plairait."

La voix ramena Ban sur terre. La luciole ce tenait loin devant lui, et elle avait prit la forme d'une personne, cette personne cachait son visage et son corps sous un long manteau au couleurs pourpres.

Ban se renfrogna "Une réalité virtuelle ?"

"En parti oui." le personne hocha la tête, puis dans un gracieux mouvement de tissu, elle écarta les bras comme pour embrasser l'immensité de la pièce. "C'est ici que ce déroulera notre duel !" clama elle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji marchait tranquillement derrière l'homme encapuchonné, cela ne servait à rien de s'épuiser à courir. L'homme gardait toujours une bonne distance avec le blond. Ci celui ci ce mettait à courir, il courait devant, si celui ci marchait, il marchait lui aussi de façon à rester visible.

Mais quant l'homme disparu dans une pièce sombre Ginji lui couru immédiatement après.

"Hey ! Où es tu ?"

"Ici."

Et la lumière s'alluma, comme pour Ban, elle fut d'abord très vive et aveuglante, elle ne fut pas plus brillante qu'un soleil d'hiver par la suite.

Ginji qui avait protégé ses yeux, retira ses bras lentement en entendant le croassement de corbeau et d'autre charognard.

Le blond se retourna, cherchant l'inconnu du regard. Ils étaient maintenant dans une arène antique vide. Ginji recula quant il constata que son pied baignait dans une marre de sang. Au sol il y avait encore des débris de bois, des fer de lance et même un filet de gladiateur.

"Une illusion." affirma il pour ce rassurer.

L'inconnu réapparu derrière lui. "Les jeux du cirques viennent de ce terminer."

Pointant son doigt en direction du soleil couchant, l'inconnu invita Ginji à regarder dans cette direction.

Le blond c'était tromper, la tribune d'honneur était toujours occupé par ses spectateurs virtuels.

"Mais l'empereur réclame encore une mise à mort" affirma l'autre de façon théâtrale.

"La tienne !"

Ginji eu tout juste le temps d'esquivé une attaque foudroyante.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

Projet RAIGAN

Chapitre 19

"Whaa !"

Ginji remercia ses réflexes qui une fois de plus lui sauvèrent la vie.

Cet homme ne plaisantait pas, il se jetait à corps dans la bataille et ses coups ne manquait pas de puissance. Le blond grimaça de douleur en lorsqu'il reçu un crochet qui le projeta à terre.

"Arrête, je ne veut pas me battre avec toi !"

Il était vrai que Ginji sentait la jeunesse de son adversaire et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en prendre à un enfant, pour lui il y avait toujours une autre solution. L'inconnu se posta devant Ginji,

On ne distinguait que ses lèvres pincé dans une expression attristé, Ginji se dit que ce garçon ne voulais pas vraiment être la, il se releva, cherchant ses yeux.

"Tu es bien faible. Si tu ne réagi pas je te tuerai."

"Mais tu es si jeune..."

"Ça ne change rien."

Le blond ne voulais pas faire de mal à ce jeune homme, mais il était tiraillé, le temps pressait. Il fallait faire un choix.

"Si je te bas, tu me dira ou sont mes enfants ?"

"Si je perd tu fera de moi ce que bon te semble." dit le garçon toujours sur le même ton monocorde.

Avec un soupir résigné, la position de Ginji se fit plus stable, plus combative. Un éclat guerrier flasha dans ses yeux, réminiscence d'une époque lointaine.

"Alors je n'ai pas le choix."

La foudre fendit l'air comme un fouet.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'adversaire de Ban s'avéra peut enthousiaste. Il faisait presque semblant, et bien que Ban lui rendait coup pour coup, le brun sentait qu'il retenait sa force.

"C'est frustrant, ne veux tu pas me montré ce que tu as vraiment dans le ventre" ne put il s'empêcher de commenté.

L'adversaire s'arrêta et fit une moue boudeuse. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'abimer." il reprit son sourire et s'élança.

Un coup de pied porté au visage que Ban para, mais la force de celui ci était bien plus importante que les attaques précédente, Ban avait tout de même réussi à la faire réagir.

"Hum, j'en conclus que tu ne fait que gagné du temps..." le brun tenta une nouvelle stratégie.

Cette fois, la personne perdit son sourire et se raidit. Ban prit un air supérieur.

"J'ai raison ? Alors je ne voit pas pourquoi j'espérai tiré quelque chose de toi, je vais en finir."

La pression de l'air ce fit lourde autour de Ban, il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour réciter son incantation.

"SNAKE BITE" s'écrièrent ils en même temps.

Personne n'aurait put prévoir que le riposte de l'autre serait aussi cinglante.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'enfant se sentait flotté, de la même façon que si il se trouvait juste en dessous de la surface de l'eau. Sa vue était troublé et il avait l'impression que sa tête était plongé sous l'eau, le décor défilait devant ses yeux a toute vitesse, les immeubles, les rues, les gens...tout était presque transparent et cela lui donnait la nausée.

Pourtant il ne sentait plus rien, c'était comme son esprit avait quitté son corps...

Tout s'arrêta, comme son train de pensée. Il se trouvait devant une sorte de arrière , faites de cercles et symboles lumineux rayonnant d'une douce couleur bleuté du même ton que ses cheveux, il avait déjà vue cela avant, dans certains de ses rêves. Elle ondulais dans le vide séparant un monde d'un autre.

Mugen tendit la main vers cette barrière, que voulais il faire ? Même ça il l'ignorait. Il ne paniqua même pas quant il se rendit pleinement compte qu'il n'était plus maitre de lui même, ça ne servait à rien, il était bien...

La barrière réagis à son contact, des ondes s'épandirent à la surface comme si la surface était celle d'un lac tranquille. Ça n'avait pas la texture de l'eau, c'était velouté, doux et chaud à la fois, emplis d'une sensation de bien être.

"Va y RAIGAN, si tu y crois, tu peut l'ouvrir." entendit il murmuré dans le fond de son esprit.

Mugen tenta une nouvelle fois de passé sa main à travers la barrière.

"Ne touche pas ce sceau."fit une voix profonde.

L'enfant ramena brusquement sa main contre lui, il avait vue, l'espace d'un instant derrière la barrière, un homme étrange, il avait été effrayé par ses yeux bleus qui n'avait pas du tout la même douceur que quant Ban posait les siens sûr lui.

Mais le garçon se reprit car son corps recommença à agir sans sa volonté et sa main traversa la barrière.

Rapidement le trou s'élargit et devin suffisamment grand pour laissé passé une personne. Il entendit la voix de l'homme soupirer.

"Pourquoi les gamins ne m'écoutent ils jamais ?"

Une force tira Mugen en arrière.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mugen ? Mugen ? Réveille toi petite chose."

L'enfant n'y cru pas vraiment quant ile entendit cette voix familière. Les sensation lui revenait peut à peut, il sentit qu'on le secouait, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

"Mugen je t'en prit !"

La détresse dans cette voix le fit réagir, il grogna et se replia sur lui même en position fœtal, se blottissant dans la chaleur prêt de lui.

Cette main qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux... elle était si douce, si aimante.

Le petit souri et fini par ouvrir ses yeux lentement. C'était bien le visage souriant d'Hotaru qui lui souhaita un bon retour dans le monde réel.

"Hu !"gémi il.

Mugen s'élança sur la blonde la serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras, elle se mit à le bercer.

"Shhh, voilà c'est fini, on est la maintenant."

"C'est trop tard, il à déjà accomplit sa destiné !"

Mugen serra encore plus Hotaru quant il entendit la voix de la scientifique, il avait espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve de plus. La blonde se releva avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Son regard aurait put tué le scientifique.

Ryoko serra le bras de la femme qu'elle retenait.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !"

Hotaru souffrait encore de la vision qu'ils avaient eu en entrant dans la pièce. Mugen assis sur un siège étrange, rappelant une chaise électrique, le corps parsemé de câbles et de tuyaux, il brillant d'un halo bleuté de plus en plus intensément alors qu'il se tordait de douleur.

"Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivant !" fut sa seule réponse.

Ryoko ne s'en voulu pas par la suite, mais le coup parti tout seul et l'autre femme se retrouva au sol inconsciente.

Le regard de ses neveux ne put être clairement défini, à mis chemin entre l'étonnement et l'approbation.

"Quoi ? J'ai toujours eux le sang chaud, je réagis au quart de tour, ce n'est pas ma faute." se justifia elle en frottant ses articulations endolories.

Hotaru retint un petit ricanement. "Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que tante Kaede qui frappait avant de réfléchir."

"Là ! Regardez, il y a une sorti resté ouverte !" s'écria soudainement Shinta en pointant l'un des moniteurs.

"Tu ne trouve pas ça un peut facile ?" statua Hotaru en se rapprochant pour voir.

Mugen serra ses poings dans son chemisier jusqu'à blanchir ses petites articulations, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait sortir au plus vite.

"Tant pis on fera avec" insista Ryoko, remarquant le geste de l'enfant.

Calmement, Hotaru déposa le petit au sol et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

"Tu crois que tu peut courir ? Je ne peut pas te porté tout le long..."

Mais l'enfant au cheveux bleus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminé, lui saisissant la main avec force, il la tira jusqu'à la porte.

"Bon ça ira, Shinta ?"

Le jumeaux était rester les yeux rivé sur les écrans depuis qu'il les avaient vus, la blonde fini par remarqué son regard livide.

"Papa est entrain de se battre." statua il sur un ton froid.

"Quoi ?"

Hotaru le poussa et constata par elle même. Ginji se battait effectivement, sa foudre faisait rage et l'étrange adversaire recevait les coups sans altération visible, le blond était visiblement essoufflé, tandis que l'autre continuait ses assauts sans relâche.

"Je vais l'aidé ! Toi par avec tante Ryoko, sortez Mugen d'ici !" cria il déjà dans le couloir.

Il s'échappa si vite que les femmes n'eurent pas le temps de faire entendre leur point de vue, quant Shinta avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

"Bon je crois que nous n'avons plus trop le choix." les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De la salle de bal, on ne distinguait que des bruits de coups et de tissus se déchirant tant les deux adversaires usaient de vélocité. Il avait suffit d'un seul échange qui propulsa chacun des protagonistes aux deux côtés opposé de la pièce, la violence du choc, trop importante pour que l'un ou l'autre et une chance d'amortir sa chute.

Ban atterri lourdement au sol, encore sous le choc. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que son adversaire riposte avec autant d'ardeur, encore moins qu'il copie son attaque avec autant de perfection.

Il se redressa lentement, cherchant à se stabiliser, prit d'une violente quinte de tout, le brun se retrouva un genou à terre, il cracha du sang.

"Tu es quoi au juste !" s'exclama il.

L'autre ne c'était toujours pas relevé, mais il riait, commençant à faire tombé les dernière rempart nerveux de Ban.

Le brun s'avança vers lui, les sourcils froncé, ne laissant rien paraître de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

"Qui est tu à la fin." insista il.

Toujours avec son petit rire, l'inconnu se releva, beaucoup plus facilement que Ban, néanmoins toute la partie supérieure droite de son manteau était déchiré, de la manche au col, sa capuche était tombé et seul sa main couvrait son visage.

Ses cheveux était noir nuit mais clairsemé de mèches blondes d'or, ils étaient en batailles et encadrait parfaitement un visage apparemment bien fait. Avec une douloureuse lenteur, il retira sa main ganté.

"Mais je suis toi Ban-chan."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, son adversaire était bien plus résistant qu'il n'en avait l'air et empereur s'épuisait plus vite que prévus, il n'avait plus vingt ans mais tout de même, cela n'était pas normal.

Bien qu'il aie comprit depuis le début que le seul but de l'inconnu avait été de le conduire à l'épuisement, mais dans quel but ? Le seul moyen de le découvrir était d'entré dans son jeux.

Toujours est il que la rapidité avec laquelle il avait appris à tenir tête voir riposté au attaque électriques de Ginji avaient été déconcertante.

Le blond haletait et transpirait lourdement. Sautant hors de porté de l'inconnu pendant quelques instant, il en profita pour lui posé une question.

"Pourquoi n'enlève tu pas ce manteau...huff...je vois bien...qu'il te gêne depuis tout à l'heure."

Ginji pensait que si au moins il voyait le visage de son adversaire, il pourrait au moins espérer lire un peut ses expression et comprendre ses intentions, pourquoi ce cacherait il sinon?

L'inconnu se figea dans une attitude expectative, guettant la réaction de Ginji. "Je serait sans doute plus à l'aise, mais je n'ai pas envie que mon apparence te pose des problèmes, je veux que tu te donne à fond toi aussi." répondit il.

"Si je doit mourir, je voudrais au moins voir le visage de mon meurtrier." insista Ginji avec un sourire.

Il se passa de longue secondes avant que inconnu ne lâche un soupir et ne retire son capuchon d'un geste vif.

"Tu es content maintenant !"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban avait dû mal à y croire. Il avait en face de lui un enfant ! Ce garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de treize où quatorze ans ! Mais ce qui le perturba le plus, ce n'était pas ni son age, ni les mots qu'il venaient de prononcé. Cet enfant était presque la copie conforme de Mugen...et le brun ne put plu esquissé un mouvement hostile envers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment avait il vécu jusqu'ici pour devenir l'être qu'il était à présent.

Ses yeux marrons tiraient parfois sûr le rubis accentuant son étrange physique poussant Ban a se méfié des apparence, son regard était peut être doux, mais il ne cachait pas ses intentions.

"Et je suis Ginji aussi." fit l'autre avec un sourire trop semblable à ceux du blond.

Reprenant le contrôle de son tourbillon de sentiments, Ban rassembla à nouveau son énergie.

"Tsk. Ne me fait pas rire, tu es issu du projet RAIGAN c'est bien ça ?"

"Je suis RAIGAN 2." répondit il sur le même ton enjoué.

Ban tiqua, il était le n°2 ? Alors combien y en avait il d'autre ? Que faisait Ginji ?

Son train de pensé se fixa sur un seul point, cet enfant était dangereux, il était loin d'avoir la douceur et l'humanité de Mugen. Tout ce qu'il avait vue de lui jusque là venant de lui n'était que folie et aberration. Ce jeune n'était plus qu'une machine à tuer sans sentiments.

"Tu n'as rien de comparable à Mugen..." murmura Ban.

"Hum ? Que dit tu ?"

"Que je vais mettre un terme à tes souffrances."

"Méchant Ban-chan !" fit il en tirant la langue.

Son attitude désinvolte fini par faire lâcher le dernier nerf de Ban. Tiraillé par la compassion qu'il ressentait pour ce pauvre enfant qui n'avait pas demander à être comme ça et la colère contre ceux qui l'avait crée, Ban entendit la voix de son dieux gardien...il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir quant au choix à faire.

Profitant de cette seconde d'inattention, le jeune garçon attaqua. Son poing n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'atteindre son point de chute car celui de Ban entra en contact avec son estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

Il sauta pour éviter un autre coup. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ban, froids, déterminée et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu peur...

Cette fois Ban arma son coup décisif, le cœur d'Asclépios battant au même rythme que le sien, son sang pulsant dans ses veines, dispersant son aura autour de lui.

Ses griffes transpercèrent le torse du jeune qui n'eut rien le temps de faire prit par la terreur, il sentit ses os se brisés, son cœur se déchirer sous sa poigne. Lentement, le flots du sang se fit moins important alors que le souffle quitta les poumons du garçon et que ses yeux perdaient toute vie...

Le maitre du Jagan s'agenouilla devant l'enfant coucher sur le sol, aucune blessure apparente. Il passa lentement sa main au dessus de sa bouche cherchant une respiration.

N'en trouvant aucune, il soupira lourdement. Le cœur du petit n'avait pas résisté à la puissance du Jagan. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bicolores, cela ne faisait aucun doute que son cœur était malade et qu'il nécessitait très certainement une greffe, pauvre enfant...mais comment Ban aurait il pu le savoir ?

Passant sa main sur le visage familier, il ferma les yeux sans vie.

"Alors tu as fait un beau rêve ?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji recula d'un pas, une main sur la bouche.

"B-Ban ?"

L'inconnu avait raison, son apparence n'avait pas fait que troublé Ginji...maintenant tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Son visage...son visage était en tout point semblable à celui de Ban lorsque Ginji l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ses cheveux, en revanche, étaient d'une blancheur de neige contrastant avec le ton légèrement halé de sa peau, ses yeux bleu pale semblait transpercer son âme

"Je ne suis pas Ban." le jeune homme se tendit comme s'il préparait une nouvelle attaque. "Je suis RAIGAN 1"

La confusion gagna encore plus l'esprit de Ginji. Il ne pouvait pas croire à une chose pareille, ne voulait pas y croire. Il croyait que seul Mugen...

Remarquant une chose troublante Ginji se focalisa sur cette idée. Les yeux de cet étrange adolescent maquait de cette lueur de vie et le blond remarqua qu'il ne faisait que fixé, sans réellement voir.

"Tu...Tu es aveugle n'est ce pas ?"

L'autre haussa les épaules. "C'est un des aléas des modifications génétique non ? On ne peut pas prévoir la bonne santé du sujet."

"Co-Coment peut tu parler de ça comme si c'était normal...Tu..."

Ginji trop confus, trop troublé, trahis par sa sensibilité manqua l'assaut suivant de son adversaire. Où peut peu être n'avait il plus vraiment envie de résister...

Le gamin avait plaqué Ginji au sol et le maintenant de tout son poids, un couteau sous la gorge. Ses mâchoires était crispés, une goute de sueur roula sur sa tempe, sa main tremblait...Ginji déglutit bruyamment.

"Pourquoi es tu si stupide ?" grogna l'adolescent..."Pourquoi es tu si gentil ?" murmura il la voix cassé ses yeux caché derrière ses mèches.

Le couteau tomba au sol, une main glacé entra en contact avec la joue de Ginji, lui arrachant un frisson et un appel d'air. La main se fit caressante, exploratrice. L'expression du visage du jeune changea, se fis curieuse, peut être...soulagé.

"Tu...Tu es exactement comme dans mes rêves."

"Papa !" raisonna un cri.

Le gamin releva brusquement la tête et Ginji en profita pour le renverser se dégageant. Il couru embrasser son fils pendant que l'autre se remettais du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Shinta. Tu va bien ? Hotaru n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda le blond en étouffant à moitié son fils.

"Elle est saine et sauve papa, tout comme Mugen."

L'aveugle essuya un filet de sang de la commissure de ses lèvres, ses yeux sans vie se portèrent en directions des sons qu'il entendait. Sa rage s'éveilla, il sera son poing, l'énergie qu'il avait accumulé sera suffisante...même si il souffrait de ne pas avoir put touché Ginji un peut plus...il devait accomplir sa mission.

"Papa attention !"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

Projet RAIGAN

Chapitre 20

"Papa attention !"

Ginji se sentit partir sur le côté, violemment bousculé par son fils. La violence lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le projeta quelque mètres plus loin.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il releva la tête pour voir son adversaire qu'il croyait KO projeté la plus grosse boule de plasma qu'il n'est jamais vu et elle arrivait droit sur son enfant.

"Shinta non ne fait pas ça !"

Mais le jeune blond avait déjà prit une position de défense, les bras devant son visage, alors que la boule arrivait droit sur lui.

Le souffle de l'impact plaqua Ginji au sol, la chaleur se fis si intense qu'il ne put retenir un cri, la lumière l'empêchait de voir Shinta, il ne l'entendait pas non plus.

La lumière électrique fini par faiblir, c'est la que le blond constata les dégâts occasionné à l'arène virtuelle, tout avait été soufflé, la terre balayé autour d'eux laissant un trou assez profond . Cette boule atteignait au moins un dixièmes de la puissance d'une éruption solaire ! Comment ce faisait il qu'ils soient encore en vie ?

"Shinta ?"

Les derniers rayons se répercutèrent devant le jeune, crépitant et faisait des étincelle dans le vide devant lui...alors c'était ça...Shinta avait réussi à produire une barrière électrique assez puissante pour les protéger lui et son père.

Shinta regarda ses main, lui même n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Waouh...je m'attendait pas à ça. Hng !"

A peine au il fini sa phrase que ses jambes cessèrent de le porter, il tomba à genou prit de tremblements douloureux, il se mit à haleter. Ginji se précipita sur lui, posant ses main sûr ses épaules, son regard était plus qu'inquiet.

"Ça va ? Tu n'a rien ?"

"Je crois...je crois que je suis juste un peut fatigué...et que je vient de me découvrir un nouveau pouvoir." fit il avec un sourire rassurant, des gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur son visage.

"Alors repose toi, je n'en ai pour longtemps."

Ginji posa son manteau sur le dos de son fils dans l'espoir de calmer ses frissons. Relevant ses yeux chocolats il scruta ceux vides de son opposant.

Celui ci était dans le même état que Shinta, à la différence qu'il tenait encore debout. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de Ginji mais sentait l'intensité de son regard, la colère qui en émanait, il le sentait se rapproché.

"N'approche pas !"

le peut de forces qui lui restait se matérialisa en une autre boule de plasma que Ginji évita avec un calme et une facilité incroyable, comme si il n'avait été qu'une brise légère.

"C'est terminé, tu n'est plus en état de te battre."

Ginji agrippa le bras de l'adolescent, le blanc fit surprit, il ne l'avait pas sentit si prêt, prit de panique il commença à frappé l'air se son bras libre, pourtant j'aimais il n'atteignait Ginji.

"Lâche moi !"

il ne parvenait pas à sa libéré se débattant de toute ses forces restantes. L'ex Raitei était sur le point de le faire taire d'un coup sur la nuque quant il fut prit d'une toux difficile.

Se cambrant sous la douleur, il ne parvenait déjà presque plus à respiré, Ginji le lâcha au moment où il s'agenouilla crachant énormément de sang. Épuisé il s'allongea. Ne disant plus rien, le souffle faible et irrégulier.

Ginji prit un mouchoir et essuya tant bien que mal le sang que le jeune avait autour de la bouche.

"Je...Je..." Ginji ne savait pas quoi dire, à aucun moment, il n'avait souhaiter le malheur de son adversaire et le voir souffrir à ce point était une torture.

Une fois de plus la main de l'adolescent trouva la joue de Ginji. "Shuuut. Tu n'a rien à dire...il ne me restait plus quelque mois à vivre, de toute façon..." il souri.

Sa ressemblance avec Ban n'arrangeait pas le trouble de Ginji, ce gamin était son ennemi, il avait fait du mal à son fils, il était en colère...et pourtant...portant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteusement coupable en le voyant mourant.

"Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui souffre autant pour les monstres que pour leur victimes..." lui dit l'autre avec un ricanement étouffé.

Ginji retira doucement sa main et la sera dans la sienne, sur l'autre aurait put voir, il aurait vue de la compassion dans ses yeux et non la pitié qu'il craignait y trouver.

"Comment ce fait il que tu me connaisse ?" demanda Ginji presque tendrement.

L'adolescent prit une grande bouffé d'air, sa respiration siffla, il toussa encore un peut.

"Je rêve de toi...depuis que j'en ai conscience...tu est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais vue...je n'ai pas à d'imaginé, ta gentillesse, ta douceur...c'était comme...comme si c'était mes propres souvenirs, je n'en ai jamais parler à personne. Je ne sait pas ce qu'ils auraient fait à mes petits frères sinon."

Ginji faisait un effort, mais il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible, Ban le saurait lui peut être...mais il n'était pas là et le blond avait comprit qu'il avait de l'importance pour ce garçon, il l'accompagnerait donc dans ses derniers instants de vie.

Le jeune sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide tomber sur sa main.

"Ne pleure pas, il n'y à pas de raison de pleurer, je vais être enfin libre..." il soupira la fin de sa phrase.

"L'un d'eux...mes petits frères...c'est trop tard pour lui...mais le plus jeune, c'est un enfant si adorable...ils veulent le détruire parce qu'il est instable...mais moi je sait...il est si doux. S'il te plait fait quelque chose pour lui, sort le d'ici. Il...est en bonne santé, je le sent..."

"Mugen est déjà sauvé." fit Shinta par dessus l'épaule de Ginji. "Il aura la vie dont tu rêvait."

"Je ne suis qu'un salaud, mais je veut au moins son bonheur à lui, il le mérite...merci. Allez vous en maintenant." une nouvelle toux poussa dans sa gorge.

"Partez !" s'exclama il.

Non sans un regard en arrière, Ginji passa un bras de son fils par dessus son épaule et l'aida à sortir de la pièce.

Le tout premier RAIGAN ferma les yeux et se sentit partir vers un nouveau rêve, un duquel il ne se réveillera jamais...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Plus que quelques marches et il y serait enfin. L'entrée de la ceinture centrale. Yuji sentait déjà l'euphorie monté en lui. Des années de recherches et de rêverie enfin aboutie, tant de sueur et de sang versé...

"Monsieur voilà la ligne de marquage !" cria l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait.

Enfin ! Se dit il. La barrière était nettement visible maintenant, ressemblant à la surface d'une bulle de savon un trou béant en plein milieu, il se refermait petit à petit mais lui permettrait de passé avec un bon nombre de ses hommes.

"C'est ici que votre route s'arrête."

Sortie de nul part un grand homme au cheveux blond mi-longs se plaça entre eux et la barrière. Ses yeux bleus se firent menaçant alors que trois hommes pointaient déjà leurs armes sur lui.

"Besoin d'aide Toshiki ?"

Cette fois, la voix venaient de derrière eux, un autre homme, brun cette fois se tenait fièrement derrière eux, le chien qui l'accompagnait montrait d'inquiétant croc blancs.

"Je crois que j'aurai put m'en sortir tout seul, mais merci de ton aide Shido."

Un frisson collectif parcouru le groupe de mercenaire alors que le bond fit craquer les articulations de ses poings.

"Ils vont regretter de m'avoir fait manquer la naissance du bébé de ma meilleure amie."

Sans plus attendre, d'un mouvement souple, il désarma trois des sept hommes, Suka n'y tenant plus se jeta sur le premier en face d'elle et Shido suivit.

Yuji se recula discrètement dans un coin sombre serrant les dents, les failles imprévisible de son plan était entrain faire tout foirer ? Pas si sûr, de son point de vue il pouvait guetter la moindre opportunité de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Personne, pas même Makubex ne l'arrêterait si prêt du but !

Plus loin, sur un toi deux silhouette observait la bataille.

Une petite fille au longs cheveux bouclé était assise sur le rebord d'une terrasse, ses cheveux flottant au vent, son expression ne révélait rien de ses pensées.

"Ce rat avait laissé de la pourriture derrière lui." affirma elle, placide.

L'autre silhouette s'approcha lentement d'elle, un petit ricanement retenti.

"Je ne pensait pas que vous utilisiez ce genre de vocabulaire."

La fillette sera son lapin en peluche contre elle et soupira, ses yeux rouge se posèrent sur son compagnon en noir.

"Va tu laisser tout le travail de tes amis être anéantis par cet idiot, Akabane ?" demanda elle, sur un ton feignant l'innocence.

Le transporteur lui souri simplement, tenant le bord de son chapeau, il se laissa tout simplement tomber de la terrasse, disparaissant de la vue de l'enfant.

"Essaye au moins de faire ça proprement cette fois." fit la petite retenant un bâillement.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La lumière de Ginji était très faible, son combat l'ayant épuisé mais Shinta récupérait vite et se souvenait parfaitement du chemin de la sortie. Un exploit pour lui.

Il eu une pensé pour sa sœur jumelle, peut être était elle déjà sortit. Le bras de Ginji bloqua soudainement sa progression.

"J'entends quelqu'un." lui chuchota son père.

Ginji se colla contre un mur baissant encore d'avantage l'intensité de sa lumière.

"Mais arrête ! On voit plus rien." lui répondit Shinta.

Avant que Ginji n'eut le temps d'enregistré le fait que son fils avait raison qu'une forme sauta de l'ombre et le plaqua contre le mur recouvrant ses lèvres avec d'autre qu'il reconnus instantanément.

Enroulant ses bras autour du coup de son agresseur, il répondit au baiser avec entrain.

Stimulé par son petit sursaut de peur, sa lumière éclaira le couloir sur cinq mètres. Shinta tira la langue et fit une légère grimace en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. D'habitude Ban et Ginji ne faisait pas ça devant eux ! Et puis les baisers...Beurk !

Ban se sépara de Ginji avec réluctance, mais il fallait bien respirer.

"J'aurais reconnu cette lumière entre des millions." dit il.

"Ban-chan."

Ban déposa un autre baiser sur le front de Ginji et prit un air grave.

"Tu as pleuré ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, Ginji fit une légère moue et remarqua que Shinta commençait à s'impatienter derrière eux.

"Ce n'est rien, je t'assure." puis il fit un grand sourire. "Mugen et avec Hotaru, ils sont sur le point de sortir."

Ban paru soudainement très étonné. "Elle est débrouillarde finalement cette petite." il était heureux d'apprendre que tout les petits étaient presque hors de danger.

"Ils ne nous restent plus qu'a sortir d'ici alors, faisons vite, cet endroit pue la mort."

le couple parti devant, laissant Shinta les bras ballant. C'était lui ou bien Ban avait fait exprès de l'ignoré pour le rendre fou ?

"Hey !" fit il en courant pour les rattraper.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotaru avait du mal à respiré a force de courir et elle savait que Mugen avait du mal lui aussi, pourtant il ne la lâchait pas gardant son rythme, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter, ils voyaient déjà la lumière de la sortie.

"Hotaru on y est presque !" confirma sa tante.

Une autre personne ne partageait pas la joie des trois autres, les observant sur son moniteur, à demi consciente Naomi pressa un bouton.

"Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, même si je doit mourir avec vous." elle retomba à terre avec un sourire, elle s'en moquait, son maitre créerait un monde parfait, c'est ce qui comptait.

Hotaru ne put retenir un crie de stupéfaction lorsque la porte commença à se refermé loin devant eux.

"Tante Ryoko ! On y arrivera jamais."

la brune huma l'air distraitement, du gaz comme elle le pensait...

"Hotaru ! Agrippe le gamin retenez votre respiration !"

Juste le temps de sortie une tablette à roulette de son sac à main, tirant dessus elle déplia une planche à roulette suffisamment grande pour elle.

Plaçant Hotaru dessus alors qu'elle serait Mugen contre elle couru de toute ses force pour donné l'impulsion suffisante et lâcha la planche qui comme elle l'avait calculer continua sa course dans le couloir et passa sous la porte presque fermé.

Hotaru jeta rapidement un regard en arrière juste avant que la porte ne se referme, elle fit sa tante étalé de tout son long, elle ne bougeait plus.

"Tante Ryokooo !"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vous avez entendu ?" fit Shinta s'arrêtant net.

"C'était la voix d'Hotaru." affirma Ginji.

"Shinta, on est encore loin de la sorti ?" continua Ban.

"Hein ? Euh non, c'est à la prochaine bifurcation. A gauche."

Ban n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus. Son bras maudit traversa le mur envoyant valsé béton et poussières.

"Ban tu va te blessé !" s'inquiéta Ginji.

"On, as pas le temps de joué ! L'air se remplit de gaz et la gamine et en danger !"

Ban attrapa Ginji et Shinta, ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il les entraina dans le trou qu'il venait de faire, bien décidé à tout défoncé jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent à l'air libre.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : Attention spoiler mineur sur le tome 39 mais spoiler quand même !**

Projet RAIGAN

Chapitre 21

Mugen ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa grande sœur semblait si triste...elle serait sa main si fort. Elle pleurait mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait pas vu...

"Mnh...ahh...ruu." ce força il à prononcer.

C'est quelques syllabes suffirent à ramener la jeune blonde pour revenir à la réalité. Ryoko...Ryoko savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle devait ce concentré sur Mugen.

Hotaru se mit à la hauteur du petit et le fixa droit dans les yeux, d'abord inquiet, l'enfant ce rassura en voyant la blonde lui faire un sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Très vite il fut entouré de la chaleur de ses bras et blotti contre sa poitrine.

"Tu n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant, tu est en sécurité..." murmura elle, toujours les yeux embué de larmes.

Elle les sécha du revers de sa main et renifla. "Il faut qu'on aille chez grand père Gen, on serra en sécurité là bas."

Le petit bleu souri et son tour et la serra contre lui, il détestait vraiment quant elle était triste.

"Ils sont là ! C'est le gamin !" cria un homme plus loin.

Hotaru releva la tête en hâte juste à temps pour voir débarqué un groupe d'hommes armés à l'autre bout de la rue, ils ne portaient ni uniformes ni signes distinctifs, mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'ils en avaient après eux.

"Cours Mugen !"

Sans un regard derrière elle, la blonde prit la main du garçonnet et couru dans la direction opposé.

Ses jambes tiraient, elle ne trouvait plus son souffle, elle était épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement, mais elle devait tenir bon...la vie d'un enfant innocent en dépendait.

"Ah !"

les premières balles passèrent à côté d'eux Hotaru se protégea la tête par réflexe.

"Visez la fille !" entendit elle.

Cela fit encore monter l'adrénaline en elle la poussant dans ses dernier retranchement. Malheureusement, trop préoccupé, elle ne remarqua pas que Mugen était pratiquement dans le même était qu'elle, si ce n'est pire. Ses pouvoirs avaient été utilisé à l'excès considérant le fait qu'il ne s'en était servi qu'une ou deux fois auparavant, il était peut être même toujours sous l'effet des drogues bizarre que les scientifique avait essayé sur lui, de plus Hotaru courrait beaucoup trop vite pour lui...il ne pouvait pas lui dire de ralentir alors qu'il sentait ses poumons sur le point d'exploser.

Hotaru retrouva enfin espoir lorsque son père, Ban et son frère apparurent à cinq cent mètres devant eux, sortant d'une ruelle adjacente.

Elle tenta de crié pour attiré leur attention, le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche fut un grognement étouffé par le manque d'air.

Ce fut une nouvelle salve de balles qui poussa les Get Backers à regarder dans sa direction. Une qui ne la manqua pas...

"Merde !"Ban plongea planquant immédiatement les deux blonds au sol évitant les tirs.

Touché à légèrement à la jambe, la blonde trébucha entrainant Mugen, mais ce qui laissa petit bleu sous le choc, c'est qu'une autre lui érafla profondément la joue éclaboussant le visage de l'enfant de son sang.

Prise par la douleur et la peur, Hotaru eu soudainement une idée...elle resta immobile plutôt que de se relever. Elle savait que son père comprendrait...

"Hotaru !!!"

Shinta hurlait entre les bras de Ban, il grattait la terre de ses ongles dans l'espoir d'échapper à la prise du brun et de rejoindre sa jumelle, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joue il continuait de balbutier des paroles incohérente alors que le Ban tentait de l'éloigné du champ de bataille...non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas...alors pourquoi ne bougeait elle plus ?

Les hommes qui avaient tiré venait de réalisé ce qu'ils venaient de faire en voyant Ginji, il reculaient en tremblant de peur. Ils venaient de tuer la fille de l'Empereur de la foudre...ils étaient condamné.

Ban réussi non sans mal à entrainé Shinta et Ginji à l'abri dans l'angle de la ruelles qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le brun s'inquiéta en fixant son amour.

Alors que le plus jeune des blonds étaient fou,secoué de sanglots incontrôlable, l'autre était immobile, serein, le regard perdu, presque trop malléable au bon goût de Ban.

"Ginji ?" il le secoua un peut

Ginji tourna ses yeux chocolats sur lui, loin d'être vides, ses yeux étaient pleins de fierté et d'amour.

"Elle fait semblant Ban...ils ont peur maintenant, ils n'oserons plus l'approché...je le sait..."

Shinta se calma regarda son père et sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main, son père avait raison, il reconnaissait là l'ingéniosité de sa sœur.

"Mais ils n'hésiterons spas à nous tiré dessus si on y retourne. Vous deux rester là, je vais me rapproché suffisamment pour utilisé le Jagan."

"Je te fait confiance Ban-chan." Ginji lui déposa un baissé inattendu sur la joue.

"Tu peut y arrivé Oyaji."

Shinta reçus un coup sur la tête mais Ban lui souri.

"Je les ramèneraient tout les deux, sinon je ne serait plus le grand Midô Ban-sama !" lança il alors qu'il s'élançait sur ses futures victimes.

Comme il s'y attendait, pris de panique, le groupe ne tarda pas à répliqué par le feu, il esquivait avec grasse et fluidité, Ginji adorait le voir de cette façon, c'était sa danse la plus belle...mais il devait encore s'avancer pour que son pouvoir puise prendre effet...

Mugen tremblait comme une feuille à côté d'elle, il regardait ses main tâchés et respirait lourdement. Le petit sentait le sang poisseux et collant sur son visage, il voyait sa grande sœur inerte sur le sol...il ne comprenait pas...ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre...quelque chose montait en lui, plus violemment que jamais, il n'avait même pas envie de l'arrêter...

Hotaru voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, elle avait gardé les yeux ouvert et tentait de bougé ses lèvres pour qu'il comprennent qu'elle allait bien, mais c'était comme si il ne la voyait plus. La blonde serra les dents, elle aurait aimé pour ne serai ce que le toucher pour le rassuré, mais leur assaillants était trop près, ils l'aurait vue...et Ban avait encore besoin de profité de l'effet de stupeur qu'elle avait crée, la peur et l'angoisse les rendant imprécis et désordonné.

Ban fit un sourire en coin lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à bonne auteur pour que ses yeux croisent ceux de ses adversaires.

"Hein ?"

Pourtant il se stoppa net, quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'air...les hommes aussi se figèrent.

Une lumière bleu aveuglante apparu soudainement devant lui, poussant un juron il se mit en position défensive

Cette aura, il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant...il se trompait en croyant que ce serait la dernière fois, qu'il pourrait protéger Mugen de ça. Le pic de puissance fut si soudain qu'il se sentit perdre conscience.

"Ginji !" cria il se tournant vers son amant.

Il voulait lui faisant comprendre de se mettre hors de danger. Ban comprit qu'il était trop tard quant il entendit le hurlement de Mugen.

Hotaru et lui ce retrouvèrent impuissant face à ce spectacle, Mugen était à genoux hurlant de douleur alors que son corps se retrouvait luminescent, la blonde était presque brulé par son aura et se cramponnait au sol pour ne pas être rejeter plus loin par la sorte de vent qui émanait du petit.

La lumière sembla vivante elle bougeait tout autour de l'enfant avant de terminé sa course dans son dos où elle se mua en une gigantesque paire d'ailes d'anges transparente comme du verre.

Elles flottaient sans réellement touché son dos, une douce lumière chaude et bleuté s'en échappait, le bleuté cessa subitement de crié et se leva lentement.

Quelques plumes tombèrent au sol devant Hotaru qui les regarda s'évanouir en millier d'éclats. Encore sous le choc elle réussi à murmurer.

"Mugen..."

Un frisson de terreur encore plus grand passa dans le groupe que formait les homes de Yuji.

L'enfant au ailes d'ange les fixait de ses prunelles vertes, peut aurait cru possible de voir une telle cruauté dans les yeux d'un enfant.

Un sourire presque sadique germa sur ses fines lèvres, il leva son bras droit dans leur direction. Ban reprit conscience à cet instant...juste pour voir la tête de l'homme le plus proche exploser.

Mugen ricana, alors que les autres tentèrent vainement de s'enfuir, leur membres tombaient, coupé net, à chaque fois il riait de plus en plus, il jouait avec eux.

La rue devenait une marre de sang, les gémissement les plaintes et les cris de douleurs étaient insupportables.

Ban, sans vraiment réfléchir se redressa et couru en direction de l'enfant. Il tenta de le plaquer au sol quant une force invisible l'en empêcha, il était donc trop tard...il savait ce que c'était, il avait déjà utilisé la puissance des dieux auparavant. A ce moment là...Ginji avait pu...Ginji l'avait sauvé, mais maintenant...

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul choix, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ginji qui se dirigé vers eux, ignorant la mise en garde de son amant. Il fit passé tout ses sentiments dans ce seul regard...

"Pardonne moi Ginji, je crois que je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse..." soupira il.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le sera tendrement.

"Mugen calme toi...c'est fini..." murmura il à son oreille.

Déjà l'aura trop puissante attaquait sa peau qu'il sentait pratiquement fondre, non seulement brulait elle son corps mais son âme avec...peut importe c'était le seul moyen, il devait sauver Ginji...il devait tous les sauver.

" Nhg..." Il sera les dents, il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

L'enfant au cheveux bleu commença à sentir la douce chaleur de son étreinte au moment même ou elle débuta, puis la voix dans son oreille le réconforta, l'apaisa, il se laissa porté, revenant peut à peut à la raison.

Mugen gémi de douleur et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, Ban savait que la bataille commençait en lui entre son propre esprit et celui de la divinité qui tentait d'habiter son corps...son fils, son Mugen...il était comme lui.

Ban souri sentant lâcher les derniers fils qui le raccrochaient à la vie, il l'avait fait, il avait réussi de toute façon, il regrettai juste que la dernière chose qu'il ait entendu soient les cris de son amour qui le suppliait.

"Comme je t'aime Ginji. Pardonne moi...je t'en prit" furent ses dernières pensées. Aucun mots ne réussi à franchir ses lèvres.

"Ban non ! Arrête Ban !"

Le blond tentait d'arrêter le geste désespérer de son amant, il lui avait promis...qu'ils serait toujours ensemble.

Un rayon de lumière traversa le ciel, un instant plus tard il ne restait plus rien la ou se trouvait Mugen...juste quelques plumes qui disparurent au moment ou Ginji tomba à genoux.

"Non...non, non, non....non, NON ! BAN ! BAN ! NON !...non...pourquoi ?..."

la voix de Ginji mourut dans ses larmes.

"Papa..."

Hotaru se releva doucement, se remettant peut à peut de la paralysie, elle commençait à retrouvé les sensations de son corps. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui, posa sa main sur sa joue, elle fut d'abord étonné de ne trouvé aucune blessure mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, il y avait plus urgent.

"Papa." fit elle lorsqu'elle l'enlaça.

Ginji ne se calma pas pour autant mais lui rendit son étreinte, pleurant sur l'épaule de sa fille. Une autre paire de bras l'étreignit, venant de derrière lui cette fois...il sentit la joue humide de Shinta sur son épaule.

"Mes bébés..." murmura il, oubliant sa douleur pendant une fraction de seconde.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans une autre partie du Mugenjô, inconscient de ce qui venait de se produire. Shido et Toshiki mettait toute leur ardeur à défendre l'entrée de la ceinture centrale.

Yuji c'était retiré dans un coin, un peut à l'écart du combats, il profitait du fait que ses hommes résistaient bien et détournait suffisamment l'attention des deux rois pour se rapprocher petit à petit de son but.

Il se savait pleutre et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais y avait il vraiment une autre solution ? Tout ce qui comptait était le résultat final, peut importe les moyens d'y parvenir, c'était comme cela qu'il concevait tout ses projets.

Il se recroquevilla dans l'ombre en se mordant la lèvre quant un homme atterri tout prêt de lui après avoir été projeté en l'air. Il devait faire vite, le trou se refermait d'avantage de minutes en minutes

Le brun fit un signe discret à un autre resté debout. Celui ci n'avait attendu que le signal pour lancé une bombe fumigène.

Incapacité et aveuglé Shido et Toshiki entendirent le ricanement du scientifique qui s'éloignait.

"Suka !"

Shido voulu alors compté sur la chienne de son fils pour le retenir, sauf que celle si était déjà au-prise avec deux hommes.

Il tenta lui même de pénétrer l'épais nuage de fumé, deux hommes l'en empêchèrent, choisissant cette instant pour êtres particulièrement vindicatifs.

Ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers son partenaire...il n'était pas dans une meilleure posture.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enfin, enfin, Yuji passa la barrière magique.

Il avait franchit une étape décisive, la plus difficile avant d'atteindre le sommet, il n'y avait plus de spectres pour l'arrêté, le sceau de la reine n'existait plus...oui, il avait franchit le plus difficile.

Savourant sa victoire, il prit un instant pour admiré l'architecture. Il ne mis pas en doute le bon goût de l'ancien maitre des lieux. Le hall était immense, le sol marbré, les balcons travaillé finement, les statues faisaient la tailles de dix hommes, des colonnes sculptées dans le marbres et cet escalier qui semblait interminable allait sans nul doute le conduire au paradis.

"Alors c'est ici..."

"Vous allez quelques pars ?" fit une voix suave derrière lui.

"Dr Jackal ? Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?"

"Ça...c'est un secret." le brun au cheveux long afficha un petit sourire.

L'homme au lunettes ne bougea pas, il se contenta de le toiser de haut, il ne le craignait en rien. Devant son impassibilité le docteur soupira.

"Hum...j'ai bien peur de devoir stopper votre petit jeu, voyez vous, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment fourni le divertissement promis."

Akabane attendit, aimant se délecté de la réaction de ses proie quant elle savait leur mort venu, seulement, la réaction de Yuji fut contraire à tout les scenario qu'il aurait pu imaginé. Le scientifique se mit à rire.

D'abord faible, son rire se fit claironnant, trouvant écho dans l'immensité de ce tableau.

"Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu doit bien savoir que je suis né ici non ? Ce niveau est ma patrie et ma force !"

Il leva les bras augmentant la porté de se mots.

Akabane fit un pas de retrait, la Bloody Sword ne tarda pas à se former dans sa main, il ricana à son tour.

"Et bien et bien, voila qui promet d'être intéressant."

Yuji fit un immense sourire dévoilant des crocs acérer avide d'être planté dans de la chair. Un bruit atroce de craquement d'os et de déchirure raisonna remplaçant son rire. Ce sont deux ailes de chauve souri monstrueuse de la couleur du sang qui poussèrent ainsi dans le dos du scientifique.

Le transporteur ne s'en réjoui que d'avantage, mais s'en étonna tout de même quelque peut...ce garçon était pourtant un être humain...voila qui lui donnait envie de pratiqué une dissection affin de mieux connaitre la réponse à sa question. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti si fortement une telle envie...

"Je te présente m'a plus grande réussite !" cria le savant fou.

TBC

Note : Ouh, on commence à voir le bout du tunnel, cette fic touche à sa fin. Ce chapitre n'est peut être pas l'un des meilleur, mais c'est mon préféré. Bye !


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

Projet RAIGAN

Chapitre 22

Shido porta le coup de grâce au dernier mercenaire encore debout alors que la fumée commençait enfin à ce disperser.

"Uryu ! Il faut le rattraper." lança il en désignant l'entrée de la ligne de ceinture.

Le blond hocha la tête et se précipita vers la barrière magique. Marquant un temps d'hésitation, il se tourna vers le Beast Master. Le temps pressait, la porte était presque refermé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons redescendre même si elle se ferme." Shido répondit à sa question silencieuse.

"Le serpent taré a vraiment pensé à tout..."ajouta il.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Shido sentit son cœur faire un bon. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et ses yeux regardèrent en direction du ciel.

"Tu es blessé ?" demanda Toshiki.

"Non...c'est juste que...non laisse tombé."

le brun préféra ne pas faire profiter de son sentiment d'inquiétude à son partenaire blond, il avait comme l'impression qu'il c'était produit quelque chose, c'était comme si le Mugenjô lui criait. C'était de toute façon quelque chose qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer pour le moment.  
Sans échanger un mots de plus, ils traversèrent tout deux la barrière en espérant de tout cœur qu'ils pourraient rattraper Yuji à temps.

Comment auraient ils put deviner que quelqu'un les avaient devancé ?

Du sang, partout, du sol au plafond, des litres de sang coulant sur les statues, sur le sol et les marches de marbres, le tout rependu en éclaboussures au formes les plus fantasques les unes que les autres. Au milieu de ce carnage, un seul homme encore debout, un corps décapité et affreusement mutilé gisant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il était là, ils ne distinguaient que sa silhouettes agenouillé en haut de l'immense escalier. A bout de souffle, ayant déjà perdu lui même beaucoup de son précieux liquide de vie, le survivant s'effondra à l'approche des deux rois.

Shido le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

"Hey ! Ne t'endors pas ! Jackal !" cria il pour le garder conscient.

Bien que son souffle sortait laborieusement d'entre ses fines lèvres, Akabane parvint tout de même à sourire devant le regard concerné du Beast Master.

"Peut être que si tu me donnait un petit baiser ?" tenta le transporteur.

"Pervers !"

Shido le lâcha, le laissant tomber lourdement alors que celui se mit à rire doucement. Toshiki en profita pour vérifié la gravité de ses blessures, le brun repoussa sa main se redressant.

"J'ai peut être un peut sous estimé mon adversaire...j'ai perdu trop de sang..."

"On voit bien ça, merci. Maintenant si tu nous laissait nous occupé de toi..." commença Toshiki.

L'homme en noir se redressa cherchant son chapeau du regard.

"C'est inutile, il me faut simplement du repos. Et puis j'ai promis de nettoyé tout ça..." fit il avec une petite moue.

"Laissons le Uryu...les autres nous attendes." Shido avait toujours se mauvais pressentiment.

"Ouais."

Toshiki et Shido redescendirent les marches, le blond lança un dernier regard sur le corps sans vie avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur la forme noire disparaissant dans l'ombre, il comprit qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas revoir Akabane de sitôt.

Les deux rois traversèrent la porte en sens inverse, refermant une fois de plus une page des mystère du château.

"Tu m'accompagne chez le vieux pharmacien ? J'espère que le bébé de Sakura sera enfin là." demanda le blond.

Shido s'arrêta et le fixa longuement.

"Quoi ?"

"Dit moi...le gosse de Sakura, ce serait pas le tien par hasard ?" Shido tenta sa chance, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et u sourire triomphant.

Toshiki évita son regard et continua sa route sans même répondre. Son attitude ne vit que relancer le doute dans le cœur du brun. Avec un soupir, il se mit à suivre le nouveau roi, ne posant pas plus de question. Après tout...Ginji lui avait bien dit que cela ne le regardait pas.

Un mouvement dans la brise attira son attention. Suka émergea soudainement d'une rue avoisinante

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"

"Elle à trouvé un quelque chose."

Shido n'attendit pas de comprendre la fin de la phrase de la chienne pour allé vérifier, il suivi l'animal qui le guida plus loin dans la rue.

Il ne se pouvait pas qu'il ne remarque pas les mèches azuré onduler au grès du vent alors que l'enfant était allongé au milieu du passage.

"C'est le petit Mugen ! Que fait il ici ?"Toshiki exprima sa pensée.

Le brun ramena soigneusement le petit dans ses bras éloignant les mèches qui tombait dans ses yeux clos. Dans une de ses mains, il serrait un lapin en peluche.

"Son visage et couvert de sang séché. Qu'est ce qui a bien put lui arrivé ?" reprit le blond.

"Pas le temps, il respire à peine, il faut l'amené chez le vieux de toute urgence."

Avec un hochement de tête entendu, les deux rois entreprirent de ne plus perdre une secondes et prirent un maximum de raccourci affin de rallier leu destination.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les larmes de Ginji avaient fini par diminué, mais les soubresaut de sont corps indiquait qu'il n'avait pas fini de clamé son désespoir pour autant.

Ses enfants l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la pharmacie, pour qu'il ce repose. Étendu sur un lit,allongé sur le côté, il ne faisait que fixé un point sur le mur le plus éloigné. Il ne voulait voir personne surtout pas les jumeaux, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le vois comme ça. Son regard sans vie laissait présager le pire...

Ginji soufrait, nul ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Les images des derniers moments qu'il avait partagé avec celui qu'il pleurait, ne faisait que tourbillonner en lui, ajoutant à chaque fois un nouveau couteau dans la plaie béante qui consumait son cœur.

Il entendait vaguement les conversation dans la pièce d'à côté...Hevn venait d'arriver.

Hotaru fini son récit, l'autre blonde éclata en sanglot.

"Mon dieu, mais et Ginji ? Que va devenir Ginji "s'exclama elle.

Ginji serra son oreiller, une nouvelle vague de larmes traversa ses yeux endoloris. Elle avait raison...Ginji savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans Ban...on lui avait déjà trop prit.

Plus il essayait de retrouvé la présence de Ban plus il s'enfonçait dans le désespoir, il sentait le souffle de vie de Mugen, l'enfant était encore quelque part ici dans le Mugenjô, mais Ban...

Ban, Ban-chan était la seul chose qu'il croyait impossible à perdre. Il avait toujours cru que si Ban devait partir prématurément, ce serait dans les même circonstances qui lui aurait couté la vie à lui aussi. Si tu voulais te débarrasser d'un Get Backers, tu devait éliminé les deux...

Ban était invincible...Ban ne pouvait pas le laisser derrière...Ban avait promis...il était trop tôt...c'était arrivé trop vite...Ban était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit perdu à jamais.

Des cris et des pleurs d'enfant retentirent dans la petite pharmacie. Le bébé de Sakura venait enfin de voir le jour. Le sentiment de joie qui inonda le lieu submergea Ginji dont les sens était presque emphatique dans cet endroit. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire triste, heureux pour ses amis.

Il parvint à surmonté son épuisement physique affin d'attraper la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou.

Ses doigts passèrent sur l'anneau qu'il y avait accroché. Il le regarda tendrement. La pierre de cornaline jaune était fissuré, son doigt glissait sur les petites rainures à la forme d'un arbre, l'argent était tordu et bosselé en plusieurs endroits ce qui expliquait qu'il ne portait plus le bijou.

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent au moment ou de tels dommages avaient été fait à sa précieuse bague.

Une fois de plus, lui et Ban c'était retrouvé au bord du gouffre lors d'une mission, littéralement cette fois. Les vagues grondantes venaient se fracasser sur les falaises abruptes auxquelles ils tournaient le dos. Des hommes, furieux d'avoir été dépossédé par les deux récupérateurs les tenaient acculés, prêt à faire feu. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de sauté

Ginji se souvenait parfaitement du choc ressenti lors de l'entrée en contact avec l'océan, le manque d'air, l'eau salé qui s'insinuait dans ses poumons, la main de Ban agrippant la sienne et le ramenant à la surface.

Il s'était réveillé dans une grotte, sa main brisé en plusieurs endroits, sa cheville foulé, couvert de bleu et d'égratignures. Ban était allongé prêt de lui, trempé et grelottant, dans un état proche de l'hypothermie...le sang du brun était plus froid que la plupart des gens normaux, cet idiot avait plongé dans une eau glacé et avait gardé ses vêtement mouillé.

Ginji se souvenait avec plus de plaisir de la façon dont il l'avait réchauffé, retiré ses vêtements dans le noir... peut être n'était ce pas le moment, ni l'endroit, mais le fait qu'il avaient une fois de plus échappé de justesse à une fin certaine n'avait fait que monté son taux d'adrénaline et son envie. Ban ne s'en était pas plaint après tout.

L'ancien empereur sorti de sa transe quant on frappa à la porte. Il ne répondit pas. Quelqu'un entra. Il ne bougea pas.

"Ginji...l-le bébé de Sakura vient de naitre, c'est une petite fille." lui annonça Hevn.

Ginji ne réagi toujours pas, la blonde se rapprocha de lui. Un long silence s'en suivi.

"Ginji...tu sait que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..."

Une fois de plus, le blond resta figé, ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité. Hevn lui souri tristement, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte avec un soupir.

"Hevn..." l'interpella Ginji d'une voix brisé.

Elle se retourna, ses yeux d'ambres pleins de douceur et de compassion, Ginji était maintenant assit sur le lit.

"Tu...tu m'aiderait...pour B-Ban-ch...ses funé..."

La blonde lui coupa le souffle en le serrant dans ses bras, il pleura une nouvelle fois, doucement, sur l'épaule de son amie.

"Ban, pourquoi ? Il est perdu...je ne sent plus sa présence Hevn...je ne le reverrai plus, mon Ban." sanglota il.

Hevn lui frotta le dos tout en susurrant des mots de réconfort, alors il n'y avait donc plus aucun espoir pour le brun ?

Une soudaine agitation attira leur attention, Hevn desserra son étreinte pour aller voir ce qui ce passait.

Shido entra en catastrophe dans la pièce portant contre lui une petite chose bleu et blanche. Il la déposa sur le lit libre et Gen vint immédiatement l'examiné, tout le monde semblait vouloir entré en même temps dans la petite chambre.

"Pas tous à la fois, laissé lui de l'air à la fin !" Shido les poussa vers la sorti.

Le brun lança un regard à Ginji avant de refermé la porte, il s'inquiétait de trouvé son ami dans cet était, Ginji c'était recroquevillé contre le mur les genoux replié contre lui et la tête caché entre...il avait des explications à demander.

Ginji sortit un œil pour voir ou en était le vieil homme. Celui ci semblait soulagé, il sentit le regard de Ginji et se tourna vers lui.

"Tout va bien, il est juste profondément endormi." puis il prononça les mots que redoutait tant Ginji "Cela nous laisse donc de l'espoir pour Midô-san."

Le blond n'eut d'autre réaction que de détourné son regard. Le vieux avait tort...Ginji savait que si ils se berçait d'illusions, la douleur n'en serrait que plus grande. Ils ne retrouveraient pas Ban, parce que Ginji était incapable de le retrouver.

Le pharmacien quitta la pièce, laissant Ginji seul avec l'enfant au cheveux bleus. L'ex Raitei observa la poitrine du petit qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration, il semblait paisible. Son regard se posa sur le bras du petit, le tatouage noir lui rappela durement les derniers actes commis par cet être qu'il croyait innocent.

Machinalement, Ginji se leva, il se dirigea vers le lit ou se reposait le garçonnet. Sa main stationna au dessus du visage de Mugen.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Ban avait voulu le tuer...il l'en avait empêcher et maintenant...cet enfant avait révélé sa monstrueuse nature. Ban lui avait été arraché comme pour le punir de son erreur. Cela pouvait encore être réparé.

Sa main se serra autour de la fine et fragile gorge. Ginji tremblait à mesure qu'il augmentait la pression, ses yeux se troublèrent de nouvelles larmes alors qu'il les avait cru tari. À bout de forces, le blond poussa un faible cri de détresse et colla l'enfant contre son torse, l'étreignant avec un amour non feint.

"Pardon, Ban-chan..."

Il posa son nez entres les mèches bleus, embrassa le front du petit garçon.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé Mugen...tu ne voulait pas ce qui est arrivé, tu ne voulait pas. Tu n'es qu'un enfant innocent."

les sanglots du blond secouaient légèrement le corps du petit bleu, les mots de Ginji le ramenèrent à la conscience petit à petit.

Il ouvrit doucement ses grand yeux émeraudes, d'abord aveuglé par son papa Ginji, il releva la tête, tout lui revint en mémoire si soudainement qu'il planta ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans les bras du blond.

"Papa !" cria Mugen de sa petite voix.

"Mugen tu parle !" s'étonna Ginji.

"Papa ! Papa ! Papa !" continua il de crié.

"Calme toi, laaa, je suis la." le blond tenta de l'apaiser.

Les jumeaux désobéirent à leur père et entrèrent dans la chambre, alerté par les cris.

"Mugen !" Hotaru rejoignis Ginji.

Tout deux il parvinrent à transformé les cris du petit en pleurs douloureuses, le garçon émettait d'affreux gémissement, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas pleuré de vive voix depuis qu'il était un nouveau né.

"Papa, qu'est ce que Mugen à fait..." murmura il enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Ginji, mordant sa lèvre détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il remarqua une forme au pied du lit, c'était une peluche, une peluche en forme de lapin avec des binocles et une sorte d'horloge entre ses pattes.

Une réalisation heurta Ginji. Rapidement, le blond agit. Il posa Mugen dans les bras de sa fille, attrapa le lapin et sortit dans le hall ou il trouva un Shido hébété. Il pointa le lapin sous son nez.

"Où l'avez vous trouvé !" s'écria Ginji.

"Hein ? c'est Mugen qui l'avait, mais Ginji..."

"Où l'avez vous trouvé !" répéta il en haussant le ton.

"En sortant de la ligne de ceinture, il était plus loin vers un croisement." Shido était plus que troublé

Ginji détalla sans demandé son reste, disparaissant dans les ruelles sombres du Mugenjô

"Gin... attend tu va te perdre !" mais il était déjà loin.

"Ne le suis pas Shido, il sait ce qu'il fait." l'arrêta Shinta devinant ses intentions.

Shido émis un grognement et se repositionna sa chaise, il devait toujours digérer la nouvelle de la disparition de son rival.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La nuit était tombé vite, mais cela ne freinait pas Ginji. Guidé par ses instinct il évoluait à une vitesse surprenante.

Le blond était animé par une infime étincelle d'espoir, ce lapin signifiait certainement quelque chose, il savait à qui il appartenait, elle qui savait toute chose, elle aurait certainement sa réponse.

Il fit halte d'une traite, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Prenant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il détailla les lieux, un croisement, la barrière magique ondulant plus loin dans une grande allée à ça gauche. Ce devait être ici. Peut de personne vivait encore dans ce bloc ci.

"Alice !" cria il une première fois

"Alice! " toujours rien.

"Alice ! Alice ou est tu ?"

Un chien aboya dans le silence, Ginji entendit le froissement d'un tissu et se retourna. Le petite fille avait reconnu le nom par lequel seul le Get Backers blond se referait à elle et était sorti de sa cachette.

"Je m'était endormi en t'attendant. Je constate que tu as bien reçus mon message."

Ginji se mit à la hauteur de la fillette, ses yeux fatigué rencontrèrent ceux à l'éclat rubis.

"Tu m'a fait venir pour Ban c'est bien ça ? Tu sait comment le récupérer n'es ce pas ?"

La petite éloigna son regard.

"C'est tout le contraire." répondit elle. "Je n'en sait rien...si Ban est encore en vie quelque part, il ne pourra compter que sur lui même, il est sûrement définitivement perdu."

"Alors pourquoi ?"

Ginji baissa la tête, sentant son cœur mourir une nouvelle fois.

"Tu dois vivre Ginji. Promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtise et de ne pas laissé le chagrin t'anéantir."

Le corps du blond se secoua de nouveau, aucune goutte d'eau ne troubla ses yeux chocolats, tant il avait déjà pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Comment pouvait il faire une telle promesse ? Cela ne faisait que quelque heure qu'il était séparé de Ban, la peine était plus qu'insupportable.

"Promet le Ginji." insista la petite.

L'ex-Raitei était sur le point de dire que c'était impossible au moment ou il entendit le rire du petit Mugen, il vit le sourire d'Hotaru, la joie de vivre de Shinta...ne devait il pas un avenir à ces enfants ?

"Reste en vie Ginji, si ce n'est pas pour toi, fait le pour eux, ils on besoin de toi."

sans plus un mot ,elle se retira et s'évanouit dans l'ombre, Ginji avait cessé depuis longtemps de questionné l'étrangeté de la fillette.

Elle avait pourtant raison....ce ne sera pas facile...mais il devait tenir bon...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

Chapitre 23

Le sommeil de Ginji s'interrompit brutalement. Se redressant d'une traite, il porta ses mains fébriles à son visage cherchant sa respiration. Son visage était ruisselants de larmes et de sueur, ses cheveux plaqué contre son front. Il retint le hurlement qui menaçait de franchir ses poumons.

Secoué de sanglots et de frissons incontrôlables, il se mordit la main pour forcé la douleur à partir alors que les réminiscence de l'horrible cauchemar qu'il venait de faire remontaient à la surface.

Quatre jours, quatre horribles jour passé en sachant que Ban ne serait plus là dans de pareils moments. Quatre jour à préparer une cérémonie d'adieu pour l'homme qui avait illuminé sa vie..., quatre jour à ne pratiquement pas dormir.

Ginji n'avait trouvé le sommeil que lorsque la fatigue se faisait trop importante pour y résister, il dormait sur le canapé, le lit manquant trop de la chaleur d'un autre corps.

Par deux fois il avait déjà fait ce cauchemar. Un cauchemar très simple, en noir et blanc. Lui courant dans une ville fantôme, une rivière coulant non loin, appelant le nom de Ban sans relâche, il courait, courait et criait sans ressentir la moindre fatigue alors que cela semblait durer des heures.

Un pont, une seule couleur, rouge, la rivière est rouge, pourquoi ? Ginji se pose vaguement la question, mais ce n'est pas sa priorité, il appelle Ban une nouvelle fois, traverse le pont.

C'est la qu'il le trouve, sur une grande place ou toute sorte de gens son rassemblé leurs yeux rivé vers l'homme qu'il aime.

Il est là les bras suspendus, enchaîné à un poteau sur une estrade bien en évidence, comme si il était la principale attraction d'un spectacle qui ne ce jouait que tout les millénaires.

Lentement, il relève la tête, ses yeux croisent ceux de Ginji encore sous le choc de sa découverte...il sourit.

_"Ban-chan !"_ cri Ginji

D'un seul mouvement, comme une armée de pantin, les spectateurs se tournent en direction de Ginji. Il n'ont pas de visage ! Pas d'yeux, pas de nez pas de bouche , pas d'oreilles...mais qu'est ce que...

le blond recule d'un pas, il est inquiet, peut être à il peur, la rivière rouge s'écoule sous ses pieds.

Soudain un grognement déchira le silence, strident et inhumain. Ce qui semble être un homme monte sur l'estrade à côté de Ban, une torche à la main.

Maintenant Ginji à peur, mais pas pour lui, il sent les tremblements, les sueurs froides, il se jette dans la foule tentant de rejoindre Ban, les gens le maîtrise facilement, leur force et incroyable.

L'un deux l'attrape par les cheveux et lui maintient la tête, le forçant à regarder. Le grognement recommence, un trait horizontal et longiligne se dessine sur le visage de l'homme à côté de Ban.

Ginji regarde avec horreur une immense langue rouge et tortueuse en sortir, elle dégouline d'une bave gluante, comme si il se délectait de ce qu'il allait faire.

_"Non !"_

Trop tard, il à déjà jeté la torche au pieds de Ban qui s'enflamme rapidement.

Ginji souffre, Ban lui sourit toujours alors que les flammes le dévorent, son cache à peine la douleur que ressent le brun et Ginji à mal avec lui. Il se débat, hurle de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fait, une fois de plus il est forcé de voir mourir l'être aimé...les lèvres de Ban bouges..._"Je t'aime..."_

Le blond commençait à revenir à la réalité, son cœur se calmant, pour une autre nuit sans sommeil. Il se replia sur lui même serrant la couverture contre ses épaules, il tentait de faire taire ses sanglots.

"Mhm..."

Mugen parvint à attiré son attention, Ginji releva la tête et fit un sourire triste au petit garçon. Le blond ouvrit les bras et serra le petit contre lui, caressant ses cheveux bleus, ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement.

L'empereur se mordit la lèvre alors que le petit se rendormait contre son torse. Mugen c'était tout de suite replongé dans le mutisme et Ginji ne l'avait plus rien entendu dire. Cela n'échappait à personne qu'il s'en voulais de ce qui était arrivé à Ban, raison de plus pour veillé d'avantage sur lui, peut être même souffrait il autant que son papa Ginji.

Il le regarda alors qu'il trouvait enfin la paix tant recherché. Ginji se dit qu'il serait peut être bon pour lui aussi de dormir un peut...et il avec comme la certitude que cette fois il ne ferait pas de cauchemar...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se réveilla au sons des pleurs de sa petites fille. Avec un bâillement, elle enfila un peignoir et s'apprêta à rejoindre le bébé qui dormait dans la pièce adjacente.

Sakura stoppa brutalement sa main alors qu'elle tournait la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Le bébé ne pleurait plus.

Prise d'affolement elle sorti avec précipitation, elle s'arrêta net pourtant et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage de jeune maman.

Pour des besoins pratique, toute les chambres des nouveau rois donnaient sur la salle principale abritant les ordinateurs de Makubex. C'était dans leur lumière pale et bleuté que son petit protégé cajolait sa petite fille.

Le jeune aux cheveux d'agent arpentait le sol dur et froid de ses pieds nus, berçant la petite fille. Il la tenait contre sa poitrine, emmailloté dans une couverture rose, la berçant pour qu'elle retrouve le sommeil.

Sakura fut étonné de l'entendre fredonner une berceuse, se sentit encore plus touché lorsqu'elle reconnu l'air qu'elle chantait au petit génie lorsqu'il refusait de se détendre. Le sourire attendri et le regard protecteur finir de la faire fondre.

"Tu es la petite princesse du Mugenjô." l'entendit elle murmurer alors qu'il embrassait le front du bébé.

"Ce n'est pas ton enfant...et pourtant...qui pourrait le croire en voyant comment tu t'occupe d'elle ?"

Makubex tourna son sourire vers elle.

"Tant que tu vivra avec nous...ce serra un peut notre fille à tous Sakura. Tu es des notre après tout ? Non ? Unis pour la vie..."

particulièrement touché, la brune aurait tout de suite été l'enlacé si les trait tiré et fatigué du jeune roi ne l'avait pas retenu. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle ne put se retenir de ne pas lui passé un savon.

"Tu n'a pas dormi pas vrai ?"

Makubex secoua timidement la tête alors qu'il dépassait Sakura pour allé remettre le bébé dans son berceau.

Attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé, la brune n'en décoléra pas pour autant. Il referma la porte sans bruit et alla s'assoir devant son moniteur principal attendant il n'attendit pas vraiment la réprimande qui allait suivre.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir." fit il.

"Makubex..."

"Je dois faire quelque chose...il doit y avoir un moyen."

"Tu as portant entendu Ginji...il...il ne sent plus sa présence en ce monde...il ne veut pas que nous ayons de faux espoir" tenta elle de le raisonné

Makubex tourna des yeux en colère sur elle, elle recula malgré elle, qu'avait elle fait ? Sinon lui rappeler la triste réalité.

Ses yeux bleus glacé se remplirent de larmes.

"J-Je ne peut pas l'accepté...Ginji, le Mugenjô n'a pas le droit de faire ça à Ginji, il ne peut pas lui prendre Ban. Et Ban...il a tout sacrifié pour cet endroit, pour Ginji...deux fois ! et...tu voudrait que je renonce ? Ban doit être quelque part dans le château, il le faut !" insista il.

Sakura s'agenouilla prêt de lui, l'enlaçant, elle reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine ou il pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

"Peut être peut tu au moins te reposé quelques heures...s'il te plait ?" demanda elle d'une voix envoutante.

Makubex se sentit se détendre dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça.

"Il y a six mois... quant ce virus à faillit me tuer." il senti un léger tressaillement. "Je sait que vous étiez tout la, mais je sentait surtout la présence de Ginji, je sait qu'il m'a veillé sans relâchement pendant plusieurs jour...il a déjà tant fait pour nous...pour moi. Je ne veut pas...l'abandonner..."

Sa voix mourait alors que le sommeil le gagnait.

"Mais peut être que tu as raison..."

Le calme qui s'était insinué dans la pièce ne les avait pas préparer à la violente onde de choc qui les frappa au point de les renverser au sol.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?" s'exclama Makubex en se réveillant subitement.

Les cris du bébé poussèrent Sakura à se relevé. "Je ne sait pas, on aurait dit une explosion..."

"Je vérifie les cameras."

Makubex se mit en position tandis que Sakura disparu dans la chambre de sa fille, les pleurs de l'enfant raisonnaient toujours dans le bâtiment et ne tarderaient pas à réveiller tout les occupants de cet étage.

Makubex entra une commende qui lui permis de trouvé la source d'énergie qui avait provoqué cette secousse. Il repassa l'évènement anormal, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Makubex braqua toutes les cameras disponibles sur l'endroit d'où l'anomalie était parti...pas de doutes...il fallait immédiatement y envoyé quelqu'un.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shido laissa la brise caresser ses cheveux alors que l'air de la nuit lui faisait parvenir une odeur apaisante.

Il soupira, appuya ses coudes contre la rambarde du balcon. Il eu un regarde en arrière pour vérifié que Madoka dormait toujours profondément dans leur lit.

Le Beast Master sauta gracieusement et se réjoui de sentir l'herbe fraiche sous ses pied nues, la pleine lune pour seule compagnie, il se dit qu'une petite promenade dans le jardin l'aiderait à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Cette nuit était étrange, particulière...la nature semblait agité et cela troublait son sommeil.

Bien sûr tout était diffèrent depuis que Ginji connaissait une nouvelle solitude. Lui même avait du mal à se faire à l'idée...

Pas même en rêve il ne c'était imaginé la disparition de son rival...oui c'était ce que Midô Ban avait toujours été.

Il l'avait d'abord ouvertement détesté, ce vil serpent qui osait tourner autour de SON Ginji. Arrogant, moqueur, rat, mauvais, il lui avait trouvé tout les défauts.

Mais le temps passa et il apprit a surmonté son aversion, apprit à connaître l'autre brun. Petit à petit son dégout c'était transformé en une saine rivalité. Peut être avait il même cru l'aimer pendant un temps...si cela était possible...

Il se passait en mémoire toute les bonnes choses de leur vie qui était de prêt ou de loin lié au détenteur du Jagan.

Sa rencontre avec Madoka. Les retrouvailles avec Makubex. La paix entre les Kiryudo et les Maryudo. Ce qu'il avait fait pour Emishi avec le jeu du chat et de la souri (Même si il prétendait toujours que ce n'était que pour l'argent.) Jûbei et Kazuki n'ayant plus honte de leur relation. Le Mugenjô (et peut être plus) sauvé à plusieurs reprise. C'était aussi un peut de sa faute si il avait eu le courage de demandé Madoka en mariage (Même si au fond de lui, une petite parti de son cœur était toujours amoureux de Ginji.). Il savait aussi qu'en quelque sorte, il avait toujours veillé sur eux.

Et surtout mais surtout, c'était la fait qu'il faisait sourire Ginji jour après jour.

Aujourd'hui Shido avait peur que ce sourire ne disparaisse à nouveau derrière la tristesse et la mélancolie du blond. C'était ce qu'ils redoutaient tous.

Cet après midi, il avait eu son cousin Amon au téléphone. Lui est Emishi avait décidé d'écourté leur tourné pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à Ban.

Shido ne put retenir en sourire en coin à cet idée, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue ses deux amis. De plus, il y avait toujours se pari avec Kazuki pour savoir lequel des deux se déclarera à l'autre en premier...ils arrivaient demain par avion.

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois. De quoi aura il l'air quant il les accueillera en aillant dormi que quelques heures...

Shido n'ignorait pas que tout serait différent maintenant, mais la vie devait reprendre son cour. Il avait toujours une femme et un enfant derrière lui.

Il ferait de son mieux pour veiller sur Ginji, ne serait ce que pour remboursé un peut de sa dette à Ban.

Un dernier regard sur la lune. Shido fronça les sourcils. Cette soirée était vraiment étrange, qu'elle était cette chose incompréhensible que murmurait les animaux de la nuit ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kazuki se retourna une fois de plus dans son grand lit, cherchant la chaleur de Jûbei qui dormait à ses côtés.

Les bras de son protecteur s'enroulèrent autour de sa fine taille. Cette fois, Toshiki ne partageait pas leur lit, c'était son tour de garde et il était parti faire une ronde de nuit avec un petit groupe de New Volts.

L'efféminé huma l'odeur unique de son amant. Cette nuit, il aurait eu besoin de ses deux amours pour se sortir les sombres pensées qui envahissait son esprit.

Kazuki ne trouvait plus le sommeil après l'étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ce rêve l'avait ramené à un souvenir de bien avant sa rencontre avec Raitei Amano Ginji, à l'époque ou il était connu sous le nom du prince du massacre. Le Mugenjô transformait le plus doux des agneaux en bête sanguinaire qui serait prête à dévorer un loup si cela signifiait rester en vie.

Il avait fallu un être au charisme incroyable, aux yeux plein de promesses et portant les mots qu'ils souhaitaient tous entendre comme un étendard pour lui rappeler qui il était vraiment.

C'était Amano Ginji qui l'avait sauvé de la folie et en retour il l'avait vue sombré jour après jour. Peut être par égoïsme ou autre chose qu'il ne pouvait définir, Kazuki n'avait rien fait pour empêcher l'humanité du blond de disparaître.

Comme les autres il avait cru en ses sourires feints, ou avait cru le croire...au fond de lui il avait toujours su...mais il avait continuer à laisser Ginji prendre tout sur lui, avec la seule promesse de toujours rester au prêt de lui...alors que c'était lui qui ne voulait pas être seul.

Puis Midô Ban était arrivé, faisant volé tout son petit monde en éclat, arrachant Ginji à la forteresse, le libérant.

Kazuki fut l'un des premier à partir, parce qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ginji...il devait le retrouvé, plus rien n'était pareil sans lui.

Ce ne fut pas difficile en réalité. Kazuki le trouva au Honky Tonk, choisissant de rester de l'autre côté de la vitre, là ou le blond ne pouvait le voir.

Comment pouvait il en vouloir à Ban après avoir vu se sourire trop longtemps perdu illuminé le visage du blond ? Comment pouvait il ne pas réalisé que Ginji souffrait dans le château ?

En tout cas tout ceci était devenu clair en une fraction de secondes et Kazuki avait de nouveau disparu dans l'ombre...il avait entendu dire qu'un homme sachant parlé aux animaux était entré au service du célèbre Akutsu Shunsuke, l'occasion d'aller rendre visite à un vieil ami...

"Tu n'arrive plus à dormir ?" lui murmura Jûbei.

"Non."

Son médecin commença de lentes caresse le long de ses cheveux, tentant d'apaisé la tension qu'il sentait dans les muscles de son amant.

"Tu pensait encore à l'empereur ?"

"Jûbei...j'ai peur que Ginji perde son sourire...définitivement cette fois." le tisseur serra ses poings.

"Moi je crois que cette fois...tu ne laissera pas cela arrivé..."

Kazuki se redressa dans la prise de Jûbei passant au dessus de son torse, il planta son regard dans le sien, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

"Ginji, plus que quiconque ici, mérite d'être heureux...je n'aurait jamais put imaginé...je ne voulait pas, qu'un tel malheur arrive un jour."

"Tu n'y peut rien mon amour...personne n'y peut rien." Jûbei déposa un petit baisé sur bout du nez de l'autre brun.

"Je sait...merci." la tête de Kazuki retomba sur son épaule.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, les lumière de la ville cachant les étoiles, l'aube était porche...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji ouvrit un ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, regardant avec dédain le soleil d'un beau jour pointer par les rideaux ouvert. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale en face de lui. Déjà dix heures et demi passé...

Mugen dormait toujours contre lui, aussi se leva il le plus doucement possible pour que le petit garçon ne se réveille pas.

Le blond tenta de ne pas repensé à son cauchemar de la nuit dernière, son ventre gargouilla, lui offrant une distraction bienvenu.

Allant à la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuné, il s'étonna de trouvé un petit mot sur le frigo. Shinta et Hotaru le prévenait qu'ils étaient allé rendre visite à leur tante Ryoko qui se remettait à l'hôpital et qu'il ne fallait pas les attendre pour le déjeuné...

"Ils auraient put me réveille au moins..." Ginji fit la moue.

Il sursauta et des étincelles fusèrent de son corps quant on tambourina à la porte avec force. Que pouvait on bien lui vouloir à cet heure ?

Ginji se pressa dans le salon, il regarda la tête bleu et une paire d'émeraudes dépassé du canapé, Mugen était encore un peut effrayé d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant un Beast Master essoufflé et proche de l'état de panique.

"Shido ? Mais qu'es ce que..."

"Tu n'allume jamais ton portable ? Cela fait des heures qu'on essaient de te joindre." le réprimanda le brun en l'attrapant par le col.

"Calme toi Shido ! Je ne comprend pas !" il repoussa les main du brun et recula dans son appartement.

Shido prit deux grandes respiration qui semblèrent le calmé.

"Prend Mugen, habillez vous vite et suivez moi, les autres sont déjà las bas." ordonna il plus calmement.

"Quoi mais pourquoi ? Explique toi a la fin !"

Shido rentra simplement dans l'appartement, il se rongeait presque les ongles, Ginji n'avait jamais vu l'anxiété si palpable chez son ami.

"On a trouvé quelque chose Ginji..."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent encore et m'encourage. À vous tous je vous embrasse.**

**Projet RAIGAN**

Chapitre 24

Le Beast Master refusait toujours de dire à au blond ce qui ce passait, Ginji n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards inquiets.

A chaque fois qu'il avait posé la question, la réponse fut la même, «Tu le saura bien assez tôt». Ginji craignait que quelque chose de grave ce soit produit, plus qu'il ne pourrait supporter à cet instant. Si ce n'est qu'à un moment il avait perçu le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres trop sérieuses de son ami, cela l'avait grandement rassuré. De plus Ginji se demandait toujours pourquoi il lui avait fait prendre des vêtements de rechange.

"Ce n'est pas l'hôpital ou travail Ren ?" Ginji dégluti, appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir ici.

Le brun se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête avant de saisir la main de Mugen qui refusait de les suivre...tout ces gens en blouses blanches...ça lui rappelait trop...

Son père adoptif remarqua son comportement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Il ne t'arrivera rien Mugen, je suis avec toi, ces gens ne te ferons aucun mal."

L'enfant regarda intensément son interlocuteur, les yeux de Ginji ne mentaient pas, il pouvait entièrement lui faire confiance.

Sans plus attendre, Shido les entraina tout les deux à l'intérieur. Les longs couloirs défilèrent, les personnes affairées et les patients se permettant une petite promenade ne manquèrent pas de jeté un petit regard à l'enfant aux cheveux bleus.

Certains étaient bienveillants, d'autres juste curieux. Ce n'était pas tout les jour qu'il voyaient un si petit garçon avec une couleur de cheveux si atypique. Il n'y en avait que quelques un que l'ont pouvaient définir comme hostiles. Mugen serra la main de Shido, cherchant sa protection. Les gens de l'extérieur l'effrayait toujours autant. Pourra il espérer avoir une vie normale un jour ?

Il percuta le dos du brun lorsqu'il s'arrêta abruptement.

Quant Shido avait dit que les autres étaient déjà là bas, Ginji n'aurait pas cru que TOUT le monde l'attendait.

Ils formaient un groupe impressionnant dans le couloir, les gens ne s'attardaient pas en leur compagnie tant ils étaient intimidant et plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

Ren était avec eux, c'était vers elle que toute l'attention était tourné.

"Ginji !" elle se précipita vers lui lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence.

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux. La Jeune brune lui saisi les mains, Ginji la fixa, son expression expectative. Elle voulait visiblement lui dire quelque chose, pourtant elle se ravisa au dernier moment et avec un soupir, l'entraina vers le groupe.

Le blond se laissa entrainer, il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne manquait personne, tous étaient devant lui. Non en fait il manquait les jumeaux remarqua il finalement. Ginji prit peur, il l'aurait sentit si il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'eux, non ?

Ren le poussa devant une vitre qui donnait vue sur une chambre, s'attendant au pire, il chercha les yeux de ses amis, cherchant une réponse. Pourquoi étaient ils tous si mystérieux tout à coup ?

Il tourna sa tête sans vraiment le vouloir et ses yeux chocolats trouvèrent la chambre d'hôpital qu'il refusait de voir.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, sans doutes celle là même que ses compagnons avaient imaginé.

Ginji porta ses mains à sa bouche aspirant l'air bruyamment, tremblant, un première larme glissa sur sa joue, rapidement suivit par d'autres. Il était sûr que les battements de se son cœur étaient visibles à travers ses vêtements tant il lui faisait mal. Le blond se figea, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Makubex posa une main sur son épaule, Ginji vit son reflet dans la vitre.

"Ginji, ce n'est peut être pas lui."

L'ex-Raitei éloigna à regret son regard de la chambre préférant s'adresser directement au jeune roi du Mugenjô.

"Quoi ? Comment." prononça il faiblement

Makubex se mordilla la lèvre. "Tu te souvient ? Quant tu avait croisé nos doubles à moi et Emishi ?"

Ginji hocha lentement la tête peut sûr de lui.

"Et bien, c'est comme...il est apparu comme si il avait crevé la barrière entre les dimensions, il n'est peut être pas celui que nous connaissons..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...mais je sait que si ce n'est pas lui..."

"Alors va y." l'interrompit l'argenté avec un sourire.

"Mais attend il ne peut pas y allé comme ça !" Ren poussa Makubex et agrippa le bras de Ginji.

"Tu doit faire très attention, tu doit savoir que ce type ne se souvient même pas de son nom."

Le blond paru d'abord choqué mais souri tout de même.

"Il ne faut pas le brusquer, je ne sait pas encore si il retrouvera la mémoire un jour, mais je te promet que je ferait tout mon possible d'accord. Tu ne doit pas le forcé à se souvenir comprit ?"

Ginji hocha la tête, peut être cela sera il difficile à gérer, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Combien de temps allait elle encore le retenir ? Il mourait d'envie de le toucher, de sentir son odeur, de s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Fait moi confiance, suis mes conseils et tout ira, je ne suit pas médecin pour rien après tout, non ? Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il dort...mais je pense qu'il s'est assez reposé." insista la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Ginji saisi la poignée de la porte, Mugen s'était serré contre la jambe de Shido, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se tramait, le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant et entra dans la pièce.

Pas après pas, il s'avança vers le lit. Le trait oscillait régulièrement sur cette machine bizarre, la perfusion goutait lentement. La poitrine de l'être qui reposait sur le lit montait et descendait silencieusement alors qu'il dormait profondément. Ginji eu un vertige tandis qu'il se rapprochait...le voir ainsi.

Ses joues étaient creusées, sa peau trop pâle, ses lèvres d'un bleu pâle, son torse nu qui dépassait des draps était plus maigre que de raison, montrant ses côtes et ses bras squelettiques lui donnait un aspect de faiblesse extrême. Le point positif était qu'il ne présentait aucunes blessures apparentes, pas un bleu, pas une entaille. Par quel enfer avait il bien pu passé ?

Ginji prit une main aux longs doigts fin dans la sienne, elle était chaude...comme cette chaleur était agréable. Il la porta à ses lèvres, gouta cette peau...

"B-Ban-ch-chan..." Ginji éclata en sanglot une fois de plus.

Le soulagement et le bonheur qui déferlèrent en lui étaient d'une intensité indéfinissable. C'était son Ban-chan, il ne pouvait pas ce trompé. Toute crainte et mauvaises pensées disparurent, il n'aurait pas à supporter une seconde de plus en croyant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son amour. Il était là, il était bien vivant.

Il tourna un visage souriant vers ses amis, les remerciant silencieusement.

Une euphorie générale se répandit dans l'assistance. C'était bien lui, c'était bien Ban...

Kazuki se jeta dans les bras de Jûbei et attira Toshiki contre lui. Makubex prit discrètement la main de Sakura dans la sienne, celle ci essuyant quelques larmes de joie. Hevn embrassa Masaki fermement. Emishi et Amon firent une danse folle avec leur éventails. Himiko se retira discrètement, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres...tristement, personne ne remarqua vraiment son départ. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus...

Mugen, dans les bras de Shido, sanglotait contre l'épaule du brun...son papa était revenu.

Un mouvement dans la chambre fit taire tout le monde.

Ban remua dans son lit, Ginji lui serra d'avantage la main, fixant son visage.

Tout doucement, le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla d'abord étonné de constater qu'il n'était plus seul, il s'assit comme il le put. Ginji lui fit un sourire.

"Bonjour." prononça chaudement le blond.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsque Ban lui rendit son sourire.

"Bonjour. Tu sait que ton sourire réchauffe comme le soleil ?" répondit il d'une voix faible.

L'ex Raitei ri doucement plaçant la main de Ban entre les deux siennes, ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Le brun avait ressentit une sensation étrange. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, pourtant le sourire de cet homme faisait naitre des petits chatouillements au creux de son estomac et il avait une irrépressible envie de rester à avec lui pour avoir encore plus de ce sourire.

"Je suis désolé mais...je ne me souvient pas de ton nom. Comment t'appelle tu, beau blond ?" demanda Ban

Ginji prit la question comme une gifle en pleine figure, il n'en laissa rien paraître, Ren l'avait prévenu après tout.

"Je suis Ginji...ton..." le blond se ravisa au dernier moment, ravalant ce qu'il allait dire...Ren avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, cela pourrait choquer Ban si il allait trop vite. "Ton meilleur ami." fit il tout sourire.

"Ah, je me disait que tu m'était familier. Ne m'en veux pas...les médecins ont dit que je souffrait d'amnésie." Ban chercha à se justifié, quelque part il avait senti qu'il avait peut être été blessant avec Ginji.

"Je sait...tout va bien maintenant."

Ren entra, un bloc note à la main. "Bonjour, Ban-san." fit elle avec un hochement de tête.

"Bonjour docteur." lui répondit il.

"Je constate que vous ne souffrez pas de trouble de la mémoire immédiate." nota elle.

Ginji la fixait avec étonnement, il voyait bien que la jeune femme préparait quelque chose.

"Je suis venu vous faire un bilan avant votre sorti. Votre ami ici va s'occuper de vous, jusqu'à votre rétablissement."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ginji, c'était la manière la plus douce qu'elle avait trouvé pour forcé Ban à se réinstallé chez eux sans qu'il ne ce doute de la vrai nature de leur relation...c'était quelque chose qu'il devait retrouver par lui même. Ginji risquait de souffrir si Ban faisait semblant en apprenant qu'ils étaient amants...

"Vraiment ? Cela ne te dérange pas au moins Ginji ? Je ne voudrait pas être un poids."

Ban était heureux en fait de savoir que quelqu'un tenait à lui. Il avait comme une impression de vide, tout comme le sentiment que tout n'était pas dû à sa perte de mémoire.

"Mais non Ban-chan...ne dit pas des choses pareilles." Ginji était toujours souriant.

Ban tiqua en entendant le chan à la fin de son prénom. Cela semblait pourtant si normal provenant de la bouche de son ami blond, cela n'aurait pas dû le déranger.

"Papa ?" une petite tête blonde passa la porte.

"Entrez, venez" Ren fit entrer les enfants de Ginji dans la chambre.

"Ban !"

Sans plus attendre les jumeaux se jetèrent au cou du patient, lui arrachant une expression de surprise. Ban remarqua immédiatement la ressemblance avec son beau blond.

"Tu as des gosses ?"

Les expressions indignées des deux jeunes blonds provoquèrent une crise de rire chez Ginji

"Ce sont Shinta et Hotaru, mes jumeaux. Et voilà le petit dernier, Mugen."

Ginji fit sortir le petit garçon au cheveux bleus qui c'était caché derrière lui. L'enfant triturait ses doigts nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec un papa Ban qui ne se souvenait pas de lui...ni de ce qu'il lui avait fait...

Ban se referma en se disant que Ginji avait visiblement quelqu'un dans sa vie, pourquoi cela lui posait il autant de problèmes ? Le blond lui présenta l'enfant étrange, il leva un sourcil en remarquant son expression étrange.

"Il à l'air timide lui...je ne vais pas te morde gamin."

Mugen détourna la tête mais s'avança tout de même, il cachait juste son rougissement. Grimpant sur le lit, il n'eut le temps de rien faire que Ban le serra dans ses bras.

"On est si content de te revoir Ban." enchaina Hotaru.

"Je vois ça." fit le brun en ressentant pratiquement l'amour que les enfants lui portait.

Ren posa ses mains sur ses hanches. " Peut être que je pourrait m'occuper de mon patient maintenant ? Allez sortez."

la brune les poussa plus ou moins en dehors de la chambre, Ginji y comprit, Ban et lui échangèrent un dernier regard.

"Tu es sûr Ginji ? Ça ne dérange pas ta femme ?" fit Ban avec une grimace.

Ginji ne su pas trop si il se sentit amusé où vexé.

"Mais je n'ait pas de femme Ban-chan."

Toujours et il qu'il fut surprit lorsqu'il cru voir une expression de soulagement passer vaguement sur les traits de Ban.

Une fois hors de la chambre, Makubex lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

"Alors comment va il ?"

"Ça va, il a l'air très fatigué...mais je voudrais savoir ou vous l'avez trouvé."

Tout le monde se tut, le jeune roi se fit plus sérieux.

"Je te l'ait dit, il est apparu de nul part, en plein cœur des bas fonds."

Ginji fronça les sourcils et sembla pensif.

"Sa réapparition à créé comme une onde de choc, mes ordinateurs n'ont pas pu trouvé ce que c'était."

"On s'en moque, l'important c'est qu'il soit là maintenant..." l'interrompit brusquement Ginji.

Le garçon au cheveux gris, s'étonna de cette réaction, surtout que c'était le blond qui avait posé la question.

"Vous tous, j'ai une mission à vous confier." pendant quelques secondes, Ginji sembla être revenu au temps de volts.

Ses ancien hommes, toujours subjugués par son charisme l'écoutèrent attentivement.

"Je veut que vous détruisiez tout ce qui reste du laboratoire de Yuji...y comprit ses recherches." il se tourna vers Makubex et continua un ton plus bas. "Si tu y tien tu pourra y jeté un œil, mais promet moi qu'après tu les détruiras."

Makubex hocha la tête, il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait probablement découvrir des choses terribles, mais il avait besoin de savoir comment Yuji avait créé le ver qui l'avait attaqué...sa curiosité était parfois si forte qu'elle en était douloureuse, mais c'est ce qui faisait de lui un génie.

"Je ne veut plus jamais...jamais entendre parler de lui, ou de tout ce qui ce rapporte à lui..."

Ginji ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, il cacha son visage dans ses mains, cela n'empêcha pas de coulé ses larmes qui ruisselèrent entre ses doigts silencieusement.

Shinta et Hotaru le firent s'assoir sur une chaise en plastique, l'épuisement gagnait leur père et il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs.

Makubex se reprit et sentit que c'était pour lui le moment d'agir.

"Vous avez entendu vous autres ! Allons y sur le champ, nous avons du travail." lança il sur un ton entrainant.

Un brouhaha d'encouragement se fit entendre. "Bon, on y va avant de se faire virer d'ici." fit il plus bas.

Chacun fit son au revoir à Ginji en promettant de revenir le voir, pas tous en même temps cette fois.

Makubex fut le dernier à partir. Il tapota l'épaule de son ancien leader.

"Tout va bien ce passé maintenant Ginji. Tu va récupérer ton bonheur chèrement acquis." et il disparu avec les autres.

"Ren nous a dit que Ban ne devait pas savoir tout de suite pour vous deux...il faut y allé en douceur hein ?"

Shinta se reçu un coup derrière la tête pour ce commentaire, Hotaru punissait son manque de tact. Ginji releva la tête vers eux, ils avait remarqués tout de suite que son sourire était faux, ils ne dirent rien et écoutèrent, ils étaient le soutient dont Ginji avait le plus besoin.

"Je voudrais que vous rameniez Mugen à la maison, je veut rentrer seul avec Ban-chan."

"Pas de problèmes."

"Une dernière chose. Cachez toutes les photos de moi et de Ban ainsi que les albums, vous voulez bien ?"

on aurait dit que prononcer ses mots avaient déchirer le cœur de Ginji.

" Tout ce que tu veut papa, on s'occupe de tout, tu vient luciole ?"

Hotaru s'en voulu énormément de laissé son père dans cet état, il était certes mieux que durant les quatre jours précèdent mais c'était tout de même difficile. Elle hocha la tête et prit la main de Mugen. Le petit fit un petit bisous sur la joue de Ginji avant de partir avec les deux grand.

Une fois seul, le blond en profita pour relâcher toute la tension et la tristesse accumulé en lui, un orage gronda subitement à l'extérieur quant bien même que le ciel était bleu quelques minutes au par-avant.

"Oh Ban...je suis si heureux..." murmura il.

"Ginji ?" l'interpela Ren.

Le blond sécha ses yeux et se releva faisant face à la jeune médecin. Elle lui tendit des feuilles de papiers.

"Ce sont les directives à suivre quant au cas de Ban. Le régime spécial pour qu'il reprenne des forces et aussi les horaires pour la rééducation."

"Rééducation ?" s'enquit Ginji.

"Ah, euh oui, ses muscles son atrophiés...c'est assez bizarre mais bon ça passera... sauf qu'il ne pourra pas remarché tout de suite si il ne se muscle pas."

"C'est comme si...il avait été enfermé et ligoté pendant plusieurs semaines..." fit Ginji plus pour lui même.

Un infirmier amena Ban jusqu'à eux, le fauteuil roulant avait l'air de l'importuné et les vêtements de Ginji qu'il portait étaient vraiment trop large pour lui. Sa grimace s'estompa et il fit un sourire en coin en voyant Ginji.

"Cette folle ne voulait pas me lâché." il pointa Ren du doigt. " J'en ait vraiment assez de cet endroit."

Ginji prit les poignées du fauteuil et commença à le pousser.

"Ne t'en fait pas, on rentre à la maison Ban-chan."

Un rayon de soleil traversa les nuage éclairant les deux Get Backers, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

"N'oublie pas de lire les instructions Ginji !" cria Ren de l'autre bout du couloir, sa voix stridente fit grimacer les deux hommes.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

Chapitre 25

Un violent bruit de chute suivi d'un bris de verre interpella Ginji.

Interrompu dans sa séance de cuisine, il se précipita en direction de la source du bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quant ils rencontrèrent le corps étendu de Ban entouré par des débris de verre. Il fondit sur le brun, craignant qu'il ne soit inconscient. Il eu à peine porté la main sur son épaule que Ban poussa un juron, Ginji soupira de soulagement.

"Tu a encore essayé de te lever Ban-chan..." dit il en l'aidant à se relevé.

Il ne c'était pas attendu une secondes à ce que le porteur du Jagan ne le repousse avec autant de violence. Ginji sentit un liquide chaud sur sa joue la où Ban s'était appuyé pour l'éloigner. Pourtant... il ne pleurait pas...

"J'en ai mare de ce putain de fauteuil ! Mare de ne rien pouvoir faire tout seul ! Mare de de n'avoir aucun de ces putains de souvenirs !" lâcha Ban.

"Ban-chan tu saigne !" Ginji tenta une nouvelle approche.

Le regard de Ban lui glaça le sang.

"J'en ai mare de ta pitié..." cette fois il parla tout bas.

Ginji recula involontairement, ses mots l'avait blesser plus que de raison...bien plus que tout ce que Ban avait pu dire ou faire depuis les deux semaines qu'il était de retour à la maison. Le blond secoua la tête...Ban était juste en colère, il savait que le brun détestait se sentir inférieur, c'était comme si il tentait de reconstruire la carapace que Ginji avait brisé il y à bien longtemps...comme si il recommençait tout à zéro...et en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

L'ex-Raitei gratifia le râleur d'un de ses plus beau sourire. Ginji ramena son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à lui et l'aida à s'y rasoir. Ban, subjugué, ne chercha même plus à protester.

"Jamais je ne pourrait avoir pitié de toi Ban." Ginji encadra le visage du brun de ses deux mains. "Tu es quelqu'un de fort et d'incroyable, même si tu ne t'en souvient plus. Moi j'ai confiance en toi...je sait que tu retrouvera la mémoire."

Ban détourna le regard quant Ginji le libéra, un début de rougeur pointant sur ses joues.

"C'est toi qui est incroyable Amano Ginji..." marmonna il.

Il ne c'était pas du tout attendu au frisson qui lui parcouru le dos lorsque Ginji prit sa main dans la sienne.

Ban n'avait pas réellement remarqué qu'il c'était entaillé la main en tombant, tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire c'était attraper le verre sur la table, pour boire sans avoir à déranger Ginji, son fauteuil ne passait pas alors il avait du ce lever. Il c'était bien loupé et cela ne faisait que d'enrager d'avantage.

Ginji enveloppa un mouchoir autour de la plaie, stoppant le saignement.

"Tu aurait dû m'appeler Ban-chan...tu sait, tu n'en à plus pour longtemps, Ren à dit que tu pourra essayer de marcher avec des béquilles dès la semaine prochaine, mais cela inclus que tu ne fasse pas l'idiot. Elle n'en revient toujours pas de la vitesse à laquelle tu a récupéré." lui rappela Ginji.

"Et après tu pourra me balancer la d'où je vient, tu sera tranquille." Ban prononça ses mots sans même y réfléchir et les regretta presque aussitôt.

Trop tard, le mal était déjà fait et la gifle que Ginji lui infligea siffla dans l'air.

"Combien de fois devrai je te répéter ça pour que sa rentre dans ton crâne." le blond était sur le point de pleurer, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. "Tu es chez toi ici, je n'ai pas pitié de toi et je tien énormément à toi."

Ban n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Ginji disparaissait dans la cuisine. Parfois l'attitude du blond était plus que troublante...il lui avait raconté, quelques élément de son passé, eux, les Get Backers...mais il c'était toujours limiter au strict minimum disant qu'il devait trouver le reste par lui même. Ban ne le comprenait vraiment pas, il était frustré.

Bien sûr qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que Ginji tenait à lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Ban avait peur que son handicap ne fausse le jugement du blond, que celui si soit diffèrent d'avant sa perte de mémoire.

Il ne pouvait que l'admettre maintenant...lui aussi tenait à Ginji. Ce sentiment qui le tiraillait n'était pas nouveau, il en était sûr. Ce besoin de voir son sourire, d'entendre sa voix, de le regarder tout simplement, cette envie de le toucher presque de façon indécente. Ban avait honte, il se sentait sale, encore plus en colère de ne pouvoir ce souvenir de quoi que ce soit...et Ginji qui ne voulait rien lui dire...

Il y avait les enfants aussi. Ils se comportaient étrangement avec lui, surtout le petit dernier avec la couleur de cheveux bizarre. C'était comme si ils prenaient des pincettes et faisait attention à chacun de leur geste et paroles, ils gardaient un secret et étaient beaucoup moins bon que Ginji pour le dissimuler.

Eux aussi, il avait appris à les apprécier, leur chahut incessant amenait de la vie dans la maison. Les jumeaux n'était pas des enfants très communs mais on voyait bien combien cette famille était unis. Ban savait qu'il avait une chance inouïe de faire parti de leur monde, ne serai ce qu'un petit peut.

Mugen, c'était le nom du petit dernier, était du genre silencieux, Ginji lui avait dit qu'il était muet, pourtant il lui avait parlé une fois, à lui seul, une seule phrase.

_"Je suis tellement heureux."_

Une phrase, une seule, puis le silence, des regards, des sourires. Une nuit il c'était glissé dans le lit que lui prêtait Ginji, il avait continué de faire semblant de dormir et avait laissé l'enfant s'agripper à lui, il n'avait pas posé de questions le lendemain, peut être que le petit avait fait un cauchemar.

Pourtant, même ainsi Ban avait toujours se sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimer, que jamais Ginji n'aimerait quelqu'un comme lui.

Ginji lui de son côté hachait les légumes avec hargne. Ce n'était pas les oignons qui poussaient les larmes hors de ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer.

La colère et la tristesse mélangé lui faisait serré les dents. Comme il aurait souhaité retourner dans la salle de séjour et hurler dans les oreilles de cet imbécile à quel point il l'aimait, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un idiot.

"Ban-chan...tu es là mais c'est comme si ce n'était plus toi...que doit je faire ?"

Ginji ne souffrait pas de réellement de la perte de mémoire de son amour, non, ce qui le faisait souffrir, c'était de le voir se détruire comme il le faisait, s'emmurer vivant derrière son attitude de rejet. La plus grande peur de Ginji c'était que Ban refuse finalement de se raccrocher à la vie...au final ce n'était pas si grave si Ban ne guérissait pas...si seulement il pouvait accepté sa condition.

Toute cela lui donnait mal à la tête...d'ordinaire, Ban réfléchissait...lui agissait; aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversé, c'était à lui de prendre soin de Ban, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait si difficile.

On tira sur la poche de son pantalon. Ginji fit un petit sourire et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il se tourna vers Mugen.

"**Pleure pas papa.**" signa le petit.

Ginji ricana quant il comprit. "Je ne pleure plus regarde, c'est fini."

Mugen agita alors la tête de droite a gauche, devant le mensonge évident de Ginji. Il lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui, Ginji s'exécuta, se demandant tout de même ce qu'il avait en tête.

Mugen entoura ses bras autour du cou de Ginji collant son nez au creux de l'épaule de son papa blond.

L'étreinte eut l'effet escompté et les Ginji fini par se calmé. "Regarde Mugen, je vais mieux maintenant, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu retira ses bras et fixa l'empereur avec un grand sourire.

"Le déjeuné est bientôt prêt, tu peut y allé." Ginji désigna l'entrée du salon avec un mouvement de son menton.

Non sans un dernier sourire, le gamin fila dans la pièce voisine, laissant Ginji faire le ménage dans son esprit.

L'espoir, il devait croire en Ban, Mugen le lui rappelait, ce petit en lui même était un vrai miracle...alors les miracles étaient possibles.

Le maitre du Jagan regarda le garçon traverser le salon sans vraiment le voir. Plongé dans ses pensées...

le repas se fit dans un silence pesant, Ginji aurait aimé que les jumeaux ne soient pas à l'école, Mugen ne parlait pas et Ban semblait lui en vouloir pour sa réaction un peut excessive.

Et puis le moment fatidique arriva, sa première mission depuis...

Bien sûr, Ban ne pouvait pas l'accompagner et il s'en voulait énormément de le laisser seul, le fait est que les finances étaient au plus mal et Ginji ne boudais pas les quelques millions de yens qu'il allait se faire.

Il fallait qu'il pose cette question à Ban, même si celui si était décider à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veut pas venir au Honky Tonk ?"

Le brun croisa les bras et éloigna ses yeux de Ginji. Il soupira mais répondit.

"J'ai besoin de rester seul un peut...pour réfléchir."

L'ex-Raitei ne réussi pas vraiment à cacher le fait qu'il était content que Ban daigne enfin lui adresser la parole, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de Ban.

"Tu n'est pas fâché contre moi alors ?" fit il avec un grand sourire.

"Non, je croyait que toi tu était fâché contre moi." répondit il avec une légère moue.

"Je suis quant même désolé... mais je suis content que tu ne soit pas en colère."

"Moi aussi je m'excuse...ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi...Tu bosse avec ce type là Shido c'est ça ?"

Ginji hocha la tête.

"Je peut pas le sentir de toute façon." ajouta le brun.

Ginji éclata de rire.

Malgré le fait qu'il cherchait à éviter les prunelles noisettes de Ginji, Ban eut un geste involontaire et son regard se perdit dans celui du blond, il était si doux...si apaisant, si sincère. Il avait envi de se rapprocher... doucement...il sentit le souffle de Ginji...ses yeux commencèrent à ce fermer.

Mugen éternua bruyamment faisant sursauter les deux, rompant le contact.

Ginji se redressa, ses gestes un peut désordonnés.

"Bon, ben j'y vais alors...je serait de retour avant les jumeaux, fait bien attention à toi." reprit le blond.

"Hn."

Ginji prit la main de Mugen et la porte se referma avant que Ban en sorte de son état de choc...qu'est ce qui venait de ce passé la ?... il avait failli embrasser Ginji...non ?

Ben sûr le coup cela lui avait semblé...normal...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji descendis enfin de son petit nuage lorsqu'il poussa la porte du Honky Tonk. Ban...c'était lui qui avait esquissé le geste, qui c'était subtilement rapproché de lui. Bien sûr au dernier moment, le blond avait vu ses inquiétudes revenir mais cela lui laissait toujours un nouvel espoir pour l'avenir...Ban guérirait, il en était sûr. Il retrouverait l'amour de son Ban-chan.

"Makubex, tu es sorti du château ?"

Le blond ne s'était pas non plus attendu à une visite surprise de son jeune ami, bien que libre, Makubex souffrait toujours d'une certaine agoraphobie et ne sortait que très rarement du château. Le trouvé ainsi attablé au bar ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je ne pouvait pas par téléphone"

et voilà, il avait vu juste. Mais à en juger par le sourire et le regard brillant du petit génie, ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ginji s'installa au bar alors que Mugen se précipitait déjà vers Rena et Paul. Shido n'était en vu nul part, il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques minutes de tranquillité.

"Je t'écoute."

Makubex triturait sa tasse de thé, il pinçait sa lèvres comme si il voulait se retenir de rire.

"Quoi ? Jûbei à réussi à faire une bonne blague ?" dit Ginji pour l'incité à continuer.

Cette fois Makubex gloussa ouvertement.

"Non, non, en fait c'est à propos de Ban."

Ginji se renfrogna, lui il ne trouvait cela très amusant. Makubex le remarqua et reprit son sérieux et s'excusa.

"Pardonne moi, c'est que...j'ai découvert quelque chose et je suis sûre que Midô serait fou en entendant ça. Si il se souvenait encore bien entendu."

Le jeune s'en voulu un peut pour le choix de ses mots mais si il y avait bien un domaine qui lui résistait, c'était les relations humaines.

"Maku-chan, ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plait, viens en aux faits."

"J'ai découvert que Ban était en fait la maman de Mugen." Makubex se couvrit la bouche pour se retenir de rire, la réaction de Ginji valait tout le déplacement à elle seule.

"Quoi ? Que veut tu dire ?"

"Lui est son attitude macho, son côté dominateur et tout, il est maman."

Ginji se prit à sourire et même à ricaner finalement, oui cette situation avait quelque chose de comique, il se serait fait une joie d'apprendre la nouvelle à son amant.

"Ils ont utilisé un procédé nouveau pour la naissance du petit Mugen, je ne sait pas comment mais ils on obtenu des cellules souches de Ban. À partir de la, ils en on faits des ovules qu'ils on fécondé avec ton..."

"Ne dit pas des choses pareilles devant le petit." le réprimanda soudainement Ginji.

"Toujours et il que Ban est maman." un éclat de rire non contenu cette fois.

"Ne le dit pas à Shido s'il te plait." et Ginji suivi discrètement

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Ginji. Après une sieste sur le canapé, et avoir zappé sur presque tout les programmes télé, il s'ennuyait toujours autant.

Lâchant un gros soupire, il regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge. Quoi, il ne c'était écoulé que trois minutes depuis la dernière fois ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la bibliothèque. Un livre ? Pourquoi pas. Il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à bouger cette foutu chaise roulante. Oh et puis tant pis, la bibliothèque était assez proche du canapé pour qu'il puisse prendre appui pour y allé en marchant.

L'amnésique tenta de se levé pour commencé, tirant douloureusement sur ses tendons fatigués il grimaça. Pourquoi cela devait il encore lui faire si mal.

À la sueur de son front, il parvint à mettre un pied devant l'autre, parcourant la courte distance qui le séparait de la fin de son ennui.

Une fois que la douleur s'estompa, Ban se prit à apprécié de rester debout. Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise en relâchant son appui. La tentation était trop grande, il voulait marcher de lui même.

Le brun trouva rapidement son équilibre et content de lui avança sans réelle prudence. Il ne comprit son erreur que quant il sentit son genou flancher et qu'il basculait déjà en avant, sa tête de rapprochant dangereusement de la bibliothèque.

Ses bras amortirent sa chute mais son front percuta quant même une étagère, lui occasionnant sûrement une belle bosse mais surtout, il était content, vraiment très content que la bibliothèque ne soit pas tombé après le mouvement de balancier qu'elle venait de faire.

Grommelant, il frotta le point douloureux sur son front, il éloigna les quelques livres qui lui était tombé dessus et entreprit de s'assoir. Son regard fut attiré par deux grands livres coloré qu'il n'avait pas vue avant, étaient ils tombés de tout en haut ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le détournant des livres. Il souri en espèrent que Ginji n'allait pas recommencé à lui crier dessus en voyant la pagaille qu'il avait provoqué.

Mais ce fut une petite tête bleu qui passa la porte, Ban fut soulagé comme déçu.

"Tu ne devrait pas attendre ton père au Honky Tonk ?" demanda le brun ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

Les yeux de Mugen se fit rond quant il remarqua ce qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille, il commença d'abord à signé, puis se souvenant que Ban ne pouvait le comprendre, il porta la main à sa gorge, forçant les mots à sortir.

"Mugen a demander à tata Rena de le ramener."

Ban arqua un sourcil interrogatif, la voix de l'enfant était un peut enroué, mais il mourrait d'envie de l'entendre à nouveau, il s'ennuyait déjà beaucoup moins.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda il simplement.

Au lieu de lui répondre, le petit garçon planté ses émeraudes dans ses saphirs, ne flancha pas un seul instant, il se fraya un chemin parmi les bouquins éparpillés.

"J'ai peut être un moyen, pour que Ban retrouve la mémoire. Je ne veut plus que papa pleure."

Ban avait été sur le point de corriger les problèmes de diction de l'enfant mais ce tu en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

"Ginji pleure ?" il baissa la tête, il n'aurait pas put deviner que cela l'affecterait autant.

Mugen hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

"Ban veut bien ? Mugen ne sait pas si ça marchera, je n'ait jamais fait ça avant."

Ban resta muet devant la sincérité de l'enfant, que pouvait faire un gamin de huit ans ? Ginji lui avait bien dit qu'il était particulier mais Ban avait lié cela avec ses cheveux bleus et son mutisme. Finalement il haussa les épaules, il devait tout essayer...pour Ginji.

"Bon, montre moi." fit Ban.

"Je... vais essayer..."

Mugen fixa plus intensément ses yeux dans ceux de Ban fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration.

Au début, il ne se produisis rien, mais Mugen força un peut et Ban sentit le monde tourné autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que les deux lagons verts devant lui. Puis des lumières, des flash, des images, des mots, des sentiments, tristesses, doutes, acceptations , bonheur... défilèrent indistinctement dans un fouillis incroyable.

Ban sentit sa tête être violemment rejeter en arrière. Avec un cri, il s'effondra sur le planché, le souffle coupé.

"Alors...?" demanda Mugen tout aussi essoufflé.

"Je...je ne sait pas..."

Ban entendit les sanglots étouffé du petit, il ne savait pas ce que ce gamin avait fait, mais il semblait y avoir mit beaucoup d'espoirs...qu'il avait vu brisés. Ban se redressa.

"Mugen, ne pleure..."

Mugen ne pleurait pas parce qu'il était triste, c'était ce qui frappa Ban quant il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur l'enfant. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait mal, il pleurait des larmes de sang...

"Oh Mugen..." il attira le garçonnet contre son torse. "Ton Jagan, est beaucoup moins puissant que le mien, tu as prit d'immenses risques..."

Jagan ? D'où sortait il ça, c'était...il semblerait que Mugen avait débloqué quelque chose en lui...

"Tu te souvient ?" s'exclama le petit bleu.

"Hum...je crois...que ça commence à revenir..."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

Chapitre 26

Hotaru déposa son crayon et soupira fortement. Elle venait de finir son dernier exercice et son père n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il aurait du revenir bien avant elle, sauf qu'à son retour, elle n'avait trouvé que Ban et Mugen en train de rangé les livres de la bibliothèque. La blonde avait occulter tout le reste quant elle avait vue l'air fatigué du petit et les tâches de sang sur le haut du plus vieux.

Mais là, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ginji était rarement en retard, et même si c'était le cas, il aurait téléphoné pour prévenir...mais là encore, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle et ses frères en auraient été immédiatement informés.

Se rongeant pratiquement les ongles, l'adolescente rangea ses cours. De toute façon, que pouvait elle faire à part attendre ?

Préparer le repas lui permettrait au moins de penser à quelques chose d'autre pendant un temps.

Ban était toujours dans le salon, tenant une poche de glace fondue depuis longtemps sur son front. Il semblaient qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et Hotaru n'osait pas le déranger, de temps en temps son expression changeait subtilement. Le blonde se redemanda ce qui avait bien put ce passé pendant son absence.

C'était inutile, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouverait rien si personne ne pouvait lui donner un semblant d'explication.

Son regard se posa sur Mugen, profondément endormi sur le canapé, elle alla replacer quelques mèches bleus derrière son oreille, observant son expression attendrissante.

Jamais l'enfant n'avait paru si paisible depuis la disparition de Ban. Hotaru le ciel pour ce sourire revenu...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle se retourna souriante, prête à accueillir son père.

"Quel accueil luciole." fit le blond.

Ce n'était que Shinta, son visage retomba aussi vite, affichant sa détresse.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

son frère tenta de lui remonté le morale.

"Papa n'est toujours pas rentré..."

Shinta allait répliqué mais la voix grave de Ban le devança.

"Eh la puce ? Tu ne sait donc pas où est passé Ginji ?"

D'abord surprise de voir le brun sortir si soudainement de sa torpeur, Hotaru ferma puis ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de s'écrier.

"Tu ma appelé la puce !"

"Ce n'est pas depuis toujours que je t'appelle comme ça ?"

"Baaannnn ! Tu te souvient de moiiiii !"

Ban n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une furie blonde le projeta presque par terre, s'il n'était pas assit sur son fauteuil roulant. Shinta fini par retirer la blonde de ses genoux. Désignant son visage, il fixa Ban.

"Et moi ? Tu te souvient de moi ?"

Ban arqua un sourcil, croisa les bras et détourna son regard.

"Tsk, morveux."

Shinta fit la moue, prit ses livre et retourna dans sa chambre en levant le menton, marmonnant.

"Non, non, il a pas toute sa tête."

Hotaru cessa d'agité les bras et de sourire béatement quant le brun la dévisagea avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ginji ? Non ?"

"Honnêtement...je n'en sait rien. On ne peut être sûre de rien, s'est toi qui sait ce genre de chose d'habitude..." fit elle l'air grave.

"Tout est si confus...j'aimerais qu'il soit là..." Ban baissa les yeux.

Hotaru lui prit les épaules.

"Il te dirait que c'est déjà bien que te petit morceaux te reviennent...tu semblait ne plus pouvoir te souvenir du tout..."

Les yeux de la blonde pétillèrent lorsque Ban posa une main par dessus la sienne. Prise d'un élan, elle le serra contre elle.

"On est tous fièrent de toi Ban..." lui murmura elle à l'oreille.

Le souffle d'Hotaru se perdit lorsque le brun lui retourna son étreinte, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

"J'ai confiance en Ginji, il reviendra." dit il en relâchant la jeune fille.

Hotaru lui souri, un peut rassurer. Elle reparti vers la cuisine d'un pas déterminé.

Mugen ouvrit vaguement un œil embué.

"On dirait que grande sœur à eu une journée fatigante." marmonna il.

Et il se rendormi avec un bâillement.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le temps défilait mais Ginji n'était toujours pas revenu. Hotaru et Shinta n'avaient put lutter contre le sommeil, rejoignant Mugen sur les canapés.

Seul Ban attendait toujours, ne lâchant pas la porte des yeux...un sentiments c'était encré en lui, il devait tirer cela au clair, mais seul Ginji avait la réponse.

Portant une main sur sa poitrine il serra son haut au niveau de son cœur.

Tout ce mélangeait en lui, ça faisait un mal de chien...

Shinta émit un gros ronflement, il eu fortement envi de frapper le garçon sur la tête pour le remercié de l'avoir fait sursauter.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Il manqua de se briser le cou tant il tourna la tête avec rapidité. Ne prêtant pas attention à la faiblesse de ses jambe, il se redressa poussé par l'adrénaline.

"Ginji !" dit il aussi fort qu'il le put sans réveillé les enfants.

Le blond daigna enfin tourné ses yeux dans sa direction. Il écarquilla d'abord les yeux en voyant Ban debout mais se calma en voyant qu'il prenait un appui suffisamment stable.

Ses yeux se firent plus doux, chargé d'excuses ou bien était ce du remord ?

Ban tremblait, mais ce n'était pas seulement du à la faiblesse de ses muscles. L'état dans lequel était Ginji lui faisait cet effet.

Le bras gauche en écharpe, un œil à moitié fermé par une coupure qui lui barrait toute la joue, bien qu'elle soit peut profonde, cela n'empêcha pas Ban de se sentir hautement responsable...il aurait du être là...protéger Ginji...

le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête et fit un sourire douloureux.

"Désolé..."

Tant pis, la question qui brulait les lèvres de Ban attendrait, il tenta de se diriger vers le blond, tendant la main dans sa direction.

"Ginji ? Qu'est ce que tu...?"

Le blond souri et l'aida à se maintenir sur ses pied à l'aide de son bras valide.

"Ce n'est rien Ban-chan, vraiment. Tu n'aurait pas dut te lever."

"Mais...si je met la main sur ce Shido..."

Ginji sembla rapprocher Ban encore plus de lui, cherchant sa chaleur, plus que jamais il avait besoin de ce réconfort...il avait failli frôler le pire une fois de plus, savoir que quelqu'un attendait pour lui à la maison l'avait aidé à s'accrocher.

"Comment vont les enfants ?"

Le blond venait de remarqué les formes endormies réparties sous un tas de couvertures. Pour eux aussi...il devait revenir...

"Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi." répondit Ban évitant le regard chocolat du blond.

"Et toi ?" ne put il s'empêcher de taquiner.

"Hum."

Ban se détourna un peut plus de lui, cherchant à reprendre un autre appui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le risque de tout gâché était trop grand. Et si ce souvenir...ce doux souvenir qui revenait le hanté depuis qu'il avait commencé à retrouver des bribes de sa vie et si cela n'était en fait que le souvenir d'un rêve ? Le rêve de la vie qu'il aurait aimé avoir...

"Je vais t'aider à te couché, Ban-chan, tu as l'air épuisé."

"Hein ? Non, non, je te laisse ton lit voyons." répliqua Ban en revenant à la réalité.

"Ne soit pas bête, j'irai dans celui de Shinta. Je ne veut pas que les enfants me voit comme ça." le sourire de Ginji ne laissa pas place à la protestation

Ginji le fit se rassoir dans sa chaise, éteignant les lumières derrières lui, il le conduisis jusqu'à la chambre.

Le blond sorti un pyjama du placard et le passa au brun qui restait toujours muet. Alors que Ginji fut sous le point de fermer la porte derrière lui, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

"Ginji ?"

"Oui ?"

"Non...ce n'est rien, juste...ne refait plus jamais ça d'accord ?" une énième hésitation acheva sa résolution, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

Le blond revint vers lui, lentement, prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable. Il se pencha sur le brun qui ne régit que très vaguement, attendant la suite.

Ginji exerça une pression de lèvres sur son front. Et pour la première fois depuis que le brun lui était revenu, il s'accorda plus de contact que de raison

"Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi."

Le cœur de Ban s'emballa, il n'avait pas rêvé... pourtant une autre image choisi se moment pour se faire insistante dans son esprit...

"Bonne nuit Ban-chan." fit Ginji alors qu'il refermait déjà la porte.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu partir.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji se leva tard dans l'après midi, complétement requinquer. Il ne restait plus qu'a satisfaire son ventre grondant et il serait en bien meilleur forme. Bon d'accord, son bras lui faisait toujours un peut mal, et les contours de son œil étaient devenus tour bleus, mais bon, il était de si bonne humeur.

Il traversa le salon en faisant un bâillement qui aurait pu lui décrocher la mâchoire.

"Bonjour Papa !" lui fit Mugen avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour Ginji." dit Ban aidant le petit à faire ses devoirs.

"Bonjour Mugen, bonjour Ban-chan" répondit il machinalement.

Ginji s'arrêta. C'était bien Mugen qui venait de lui dire bonjour là ? Le blond se tourna lentement vers le petit garçon.

L'enfant aux cheveux bleus était déjà retourné à ses études, le nez plongé dans un livre d'histoire qui semblait le passionner. Ban le surveillait attentivement.

L'ex Raitei ne se retint pas de sourire à cette vision. Ban, bien que n'était parfois rien de plus qu'une coquille vide de mémoire, avait conservé quelques gestes et affections envers les gens important pour lui. Ren lui avait parler de ce phénomène, mais il avait rapidement oublié le nom...Ban était la dernière chose qui lui manquait pour oublier toute ses souffrances...

"Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Papa ? Mugen à fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Le souffle de Ginji se perdit, entendre la voix du petit finissait d'illuminé sa journée. Il ricana.

"Regarde toi Mugen ! C'est toi qui est en train de me parler !"

Mugen cligna des yeux, une étincelle malicieuse traversa ses émeraudes. Il se gratta les cheveux. Ban le fixait de façon rassurante, se retenant de rire.

"Ah...euh, oui." fini il par dire.

Ginji éclata de rire et Ban se laissa lui aussi allé. Mugen passait ses yeux de l'un à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre.

Ginji toucha délicatement le bout de son nez avec son index.

"Ça veut juste dire que tu n'a plus le moindre soupçon de craintes envers moi. Je doit avouer que ça me réjouit. Tu trouve pas Ban-chan ?"

Le brun détourna le regard avec un grognement d'approbation. Ginji s'étonna de cette réaction mais décida de ne pas gâcher une journée qui avait si bien commencée.

"C'est juste..ma gorge ne me fait plus mal, elle ne coince plus mes mots."

Mugen lui souri chaleureusement, fier de son explication infantile, s'était sa façon à lui de comprendre pourquoi il pouvait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

Ginji lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Tu es un gentil garçon, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire."

L'enfant paru d'abord pensif, puis acquiesça. Ban et Ginji échangèrent une regard. Le brun remarqua sans problèmes que son compagnon était fier et très heureux de sa petite famille.

Lui, malgré ses souvenirs qui revenaient au compte goute...il se sentait toujours vide. Quelque chose de précieux lui manquait. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envi de la retrouvé depuis qu'il c'était souvenu la veille, d'une chose horrible qu'il avait faite...

La journée passa de cette manière. Sans qu'il n'adresse la moindre parole à son bienfaiteur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait même oublié de manger si le blond ne l'avait pas presque forcé.

Pourquoi lui ? Méritait il vraiment tout ça ? Avait il vraiment le droit de ressentir de telles choses pour Ginji...

Ses yeux vagabondaient par la fenêtre. Voir les étoiles lui aurait fait le plus grand bien mais s'était impossible avec les lumières de la ville. Le Mugenjô se dressait devant lui, lui tirant un sentiment de nostalgie.

"Le...château infini..."murmura il

"Les enfants sont couchés...tu peut me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant." il n'avait même pas entendu le blond approcher

Ginji s'assit à côté de lui posant une main prêt de la sienne, il regarda cette main trop longtemps, il en sentait la chaleur, il avait envie de la prendre dans la sienne.

"Est ce encore l'histoire d'hier qui te cause des soucis ?" insista le blond.

Ban ne releva pas la tête.

"Si tu n'y met pas du teint, je ne peut pas t'aider." soupira il

Prêt à abandonner pour cette fois, Ginji était sur le point de se relever quant il sentit la main de Ban autour de son poignet.

"Tu est sûr Ginji ?...Je peut vraiment tout te dire ?"

Ban n'avait toujours pas tourné son regard vers lui, de plus de petit tremblement était perceptibles, Ginji qui parvenait de moins en moins à ce contrôler à mesure que la dépression de son amant s'installait se rassit très prêt de lui, déposant sa main libre sur sa cuisse.

"Je sait que j'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux...je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Et même ainsi tu veut toujours de moi comme ami ?"

Ginji, touché par ces mots lui releva le menton, plongeant ses orbes chocolat dans les profondeurs abyssales des yeux de Ban.

Les regard échanger parlaient pour eux. C'était souvent comme ça entre les Get Backers, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

"Ya-Yamato...j'ai fait du mal...à cette personne n'est ce pas ?"

L'empereur se mordit la lèvres nerveusement. Sans réfléchir, il saisi Ban et se serra fortement dans ses bras.

"De tout les mauvais souvenirs que tu as, il à fallu que ce soit de celui là que tu te rappelle en premier."

Murmura il, son souffle chatouillant la peau nue du cou de Ban.

Ginji exerça une pression un peut plu forte et releva la tête devant le manque de réaction du brun. Il devait avoué qu'il ce sentait jaloux que Ban ce soit souvenu du frère de Himiko avant de ce souvenir de lui.

"Tout ce que tu as fait, tu avait toujours une bonne raison de le faire...tu n'est pas une mauvaise personne Ban, loin de là...oh, bon sang, je suis si content que tes souvenirs te reviennent"

Ginji disait cela tout en caressant les cheveux et le dos de Ban. Le maitre du Jagan se sentait flotté, il s'en voulu de mentir à son ami blond, ce n'était pas le premier souvenir important qui lui était revenu.

Prenant son courage à bout de bras, Ban reversa Ginji et le plaqua sur le canapé, collant son corps contre le sien, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres. Il passa une main dans les mèches blondes.

"Il y autre chose dont je me souvient...s'il te plait, ne dit rien."

Et n'écoutant que son cœur, oubliant l'angoisse de se trompé et d'être rejeté. Ban posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ginji. Ses yeux étaient rester ouverts, il ne manquait pas d'observé chaque miettes des expressions qui passèrent sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Ginji ferma les yeux, ce laissant porté par cette caresse retrouvé, comme si il s'agissait de leur premier baiser.

Ban se sépara de lui à contre cœur.

"Je t'aime Ginji et j'ai le sentiment...que tu m'aime aussi. C'est le souvenir que j'ai. Je nous vois, faisant l'amour sur la plage...s'il te plait dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve..."

Ginji et lui se regardèrent longuement, le blond repassa une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille...puis toutes ses émotions se libérèrent d'un coup. Il pleura silencieusement, secoué de sanglots. Ban paniqua quant il pensa avoir fait quelque chose de mal, Ginji l'interrompis avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve Ban, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement..."

Cette fois se fut Ginji qui initia la baiser. Cette fois il se fit rapidement plus intense, plus profond, chargé des sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un l'autre.

Il durent se séparer, poussé par le manquez d'air, même si chacun aurait souhaité faire parti du corps de l'autre pour ne plus jamais être séparés...il restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, le sourire au lèvre, le besoin de sommeil faisant son effet petit à petit.

Finalement, Ban se dit que Ginji était le plus important et quoi qu'il ait fait dans sa vie...il lutterait pour que ce soit toujours comme ça...leur famille...leur amour...

"Tu sait, je crois que si tu m'avait dit que nous étions amant quant je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, je t'aurait prit pour un violeur qui voulait abuser de moi." ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le brun.

"Méchant Ban-chan...tu comprend pourquoi je te l'ait caché tout ce temps hein ?" répondit Ginji ses yeux se fermant.

"Je te comprend...ça du être difficile...moi même j'ai eu le plus grand mal à me retenir de t'embrasser."

"Nous avons tout le temps de rattrapé le temps perdu maintenant Ban-chan...nous retrouverons le reste de tes souvenir, notre vie ensemble...nous pouvons le faire car nous sommes les Get Backers...unis...jusqu'à...la fin."

Le sommeil les emporta, demain seraient un beau jour pour tout recommencer, non ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur les toits du Mugenjô, une fillette faisait face à la nuit. Balançant ses courtes jambes dans le vide, serrant son lapin en peluche contre elle, l'enfant se mit à fredonner

"_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker,  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way_"

Elle se tranquillisa sachant que ceux qui s'étaient battus pour la paix, se battraient aussi ardemment pour la conserver...

OWARI

Voila, cette fic est terminer, il reste tout de même un épilogue qui ne devrait pas tarder. Maiiis ! vous pouvez me donner un coup de main et m'aider à choisir ma prochaine fic en votant sur mon profil. Merci de votre aide et à la revoyure !

Oh est pour ceux qui veulent savoir, la chanson que chante le professeur signifie :  
"Rivière de la lune, plus large qu'un kilomètre et demi  
Un jour je te croiserai d'une belle manière  
Oh, mon créateur de rêve, toi, briseur de cœurs,  
Où que tu ailles je te suivrai"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers : je ne possède que ce que mon imagination à bien voulue me faire passer

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Projet RAIGAN**

_**Épilogue **_

Aujourd'hui Mugen à 19 ans. On peut dire qu'en grandissant, il ressemble d'avantage à Ban bien qu'il ait indéniablement le sourire de Ginji. La maitrise de ses pouvoirs à été longue et difficile...la patiente de ses deux papa lui avait permis de croire en lui, il ne craignait plus de blesser ceux qu'il aime, car il les protège.

Shinta, Hotaru et lui forment la quatrième génération des Get Backers. Ils se démènent pour faire honneur à leurs prédécesseurs, leur réputation et solide, mais ils sont encore loin des cent pour cent de réussite...

Ils ne sont pas tout seul et ont tout une équipe derrière eux. Le fils de Hevn et Masaki, Hideo, s'entraine pour reprendre le flambeau , bien qu'il n'ait encore que 11 ans...

Héléna, elle travaille à temps partiel au Honky Tonk (_Non Mugen tu ne peut pas utiliser le Jagan pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi!_) au début c'était surtout pour défier ses parents, mais maintenant...on peut dire qu'elle et plutôt douée en relation client.

Koga est devenu éleveur professionnel, il à crée une race de chiens très particulière..., il les aide parfois dans leur mission, il accompagne souvent sa mère lors de concerts, même si il n'est pas aussi doué qu'elle. Il aimerait bien invité Hotaru à sortir plus souvent.

Hime, la fille de Sakura aide à la création une école dans le Mugenjô, elle est très un véritable petit génie.

Il y a aussi les sept enfants adoptés de Kazuki, Jûbei et Toshiki. Il faut toujours veiller sur eux...

Ils ont fait la connaissance de Elis Miroku lors d'une mission. Elle est bien la fille de Yukihiko, tout aussi professionnelle, ils avaient beau être des amis de sa famille elle n'avait rien lâché. Et dire que Shinta croyait que cela allait changer quant il l'a épousé...

Les adultes aussi ont changé...beaucoup de transformation ont eue lieu...

Himiko par exemple, elle à épousé un Américain et est parti vivre avec lui.

Amon et Emishi sont devenu des stars internationales du cinéma comique. Shido à gagné le pari, Amon s'est déclaré en premier.

Natsumi va bientôt avoir son premier enfant.

Masaki expose dans la galerie de Clayman, qui aurait cru qu'il soit aussi talentueux en art ?

Akabane n'avait plus été vue cinq années durant et maintenant qu'il est de retour, il s'est lancé dans une carrière de transporteurs international avec Maguruma.

Kazuki fait honneur à son clan, il fleuri la tombe de Saizô régulièrement...Toshiki et Jûbei sont heureux à ses côtés.

Ban et Ginji...ils ne reviendrons probablement plus...Mugen le sait...il avait comprit bien avant les concernés...

Rares sont les cartes postales qu'il envoient encore, leur tour du monde les occupant énormément. Ban n'a pas encore retrouvé toute sa mémoire, de petites pièces son manquantes mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Ban ne la peut être même pas encore dit à Ginji, mais celui ci s'en est surement déjà rendu compte...ils vieillissent bien plus lentement que la normale...proche de la cinquantaine on pourrait croire qu'ils sont encore dans leur vingtaine. La maitre du Jagan pense que pour lui, cela vient évidement de son sang de sorcière...mais pour Ginji, il n'est pas sûr... peut être à t'il fini par partagé une parti de ses pouvoirs avec lui au bout de toutes ces années de connexion.

Le brun veut avant tout lui évité la souffrance de voir ses amis mourir de vieillesse bien avant lui...s'est pour cela qu'ils ne cessent de voyager.

Finalement peut être reviendrons ils au Japon de temps en temps...il y as de chose que des pères comme eux ne veulent surtout pas manqué dans la vie de leurs enfants.

Mugen est heureux, il n'a pas grandit dans un laboratoire, dans le but de servir une vengeance qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une petite tête blonde l'avait arrachée à son destin. Maintenant il marchait à côté d'elle. Se bâtissant un avenir des plus rayonnant.

Il suffisait de lui ouvrir une porte...pour que d'autres vies viennent s'entremêler et enrichir la sienne.

Lune souri tu à ce petit être aux cheveux bleus ? Lui il te souri toi dont il enviait la liberté.

_**Fin de l'épilogue.**_

Enfin fini ! Je vais me remettre à la traduction un peut, ça me manque.

Sinon vous pouvez toujours voter pour ma prochaine fic, votre choix importe, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider.

Bye bye à la prochaine !


End file.
